The Bucket List
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry is an auror and Draco is a healer. Harry is hit by the Sectumsempra spell and Draco is the only one who can heal him. Harry writes a bucket list while he's still in the hospital. Draco reads it and finds some quite surprising. The man who hit Harry with the spell is still out there and could be coming after Harry again. More summary inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is a new story from me. It's been quite some time since I've written a story so I'm hoping this one will go well :) **

**Summary: Harry is an auror and Draco is a healer. Harry is hit by the _Sectumsempra_ spell and since Draco became an expert at a young age, he's the only one who can fix him. However, Harry's leg is not healing very well and once he goes home, he's going to need some help. Before leaving the hospital, he writes a Bucket List of what he wants to do in life. Some things on the list make sense, but when Draco reads the last one, he becomes quite confused. Also, the person who hit Harry with the spell is still out there. This will eventually be a Harry/Draco pairing of course and there is brief mention of Ginny/Harry and of course Ron and Hermione. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Cutting Curse**

There comes a time in every person's life that they ask themselves, am I truly doing what I want to do in life? Could I be doing more? Is there something that I've always wanted to do, but was too afraid to do it? Most often, people ask themselves those questions when they are midway through their life or they are sick and not given much more time to live. Sometimes it's when death is knocking at your door a lot sooner than it should be.

**XXXX**

"Where is he?" Ron demanded as he ran towards the back of a compound that the aurors had just taken control of after a hard battle. He was running faster than he had ever run in his life. He had heard from one of the criminals that Harry had been hit with a cutting curse and was dying. The criminal had cackled at the end which sent shivers running through Ron. He rounded the house, two other aurors behind him and three others coming around on the other side.

"Weasley!" one of the other aurors screamed from the opposite side of him. He looked over and saw them motioning for him. He changed direction quickly and rushed over. The three aurors were kneeling next to something on the ground when he got there. He looked down to see Harry lying there, eyes closed and pale as death. Blood was seeping from his leg.

"He's been hit in the leg with a cutting curse. I think it cut an artery or something. I don't know how he managed it, but he got a tourniquet in place before passing out so maybe it's not so bad?" one of them said.

Ron stared for just a moment and then pulled off his robe, pressing it to the wound. "We need to get him out of here and fast. You three head back to help the others. You two, help me get him stable enough to apparate. He has only minutes, if that," he ordered. They got him as stabilized as possible and then quickly apparated to St. Mungos. He was rushed in and soon tended to and Ron was sent to wait in the waiting area while the other two aurors left to go assist at the compound.

Ron heard nothing for several hours. He had paced, sat, stood, prayed to Merlin, and everything in between. Hermione had tried to check in on Harry several times, but they wouldn't tell her anything. She said that didn't necessarily mean anything, but the look on her face and her mannerisms told a different story. Harry was in trouble and Ron was unwilling to admit that he very well could die.

Finally, just shy of four in the morning, a healer walked out into the waiting area looking haggard. He stopped and took a seat across from Ron and Hermione and looked up at them gravely. "I'm sorry that we've been unable to give you an update until now. Mr. Potter lost a lot of blood, a lot, but we were able to repair the artery and the cut. He is getting blood replenishing potions right now and is under a strong sedative," he explained.

Ron and Hermione nodded. "Why did it take so long?" she questioned.

The healer sighed and shook his head. "We couldn't get the cut to stay sealed. Fortunately, Healer Malfoy was here and was able to apply a simple dittany combination with some other healing ointment as well as knowing the countercurse to the spell and it stayed closed long enough to mend it. We wouldn't have been able to stop the bleeding without his help," he answered.

Ron and Hermione turned to each other, a look of gratefulness on their faces. "Thank you. When can we see him?" Ron asked.

"You can go in and see him now, but he won't be awake for some time, at least a day or so. He's lucky to be alive, that's for sure." The healer stood and nodded to them both before he left them.

They both stood as well and headed towards Harry's room. Harry was not alone when they got there. Draco Malfoy was there, checking his potion lines. He looked thoughtful as he glanced down at Harry. Ron and Hermione stopped in the doorway and he looked up. They stared at each other for several moments before anyone spoke.

"I would hug you Malfoy if it wouldn't be so weird," Ron told him sincerely. Draco smiled slightly at this.

Hermione shook her head and rounded the bed and threw her arms around Draco quickly. Draco didn't have a chance to react other than a quick brush of his fingers as Hermione stepped back. "Sorry, I just…. Thank you, Malfoy," she said as she retreated to the other side again, taking up Harry's hand in her own. She cringed slightly at the feel of his hands, they were extremely cold.

Draco caught her expression. "His hands will be cold for some time. All his warmth is circulating around his organs to mend anything that could have happened to them with his blood loss. As for thanking me, it's my job to heal," he stated.

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes, but you and Harry have never got along. You could have easily said there was nothing that could be done," she said.

Draco frowned and looked over at Harry. "I'd rather not be responsible for his death. Speaking from experience, the dittany combination and countercurse were the only way to fix him. If I hadn't been here, he would have died, but again, I'm just doing my job. I will let you two sit with him. I will keep a close eye on him to make sure the potion combination is working. We'll know more once he wakes up," Draco told them and then he quickly left the room.

He stood against the wall outside Harry's room and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He felt his hands shaking as the last of his adrenaline left him. It had taken far too long to correct what the healers had tried to do and it had been a very tense several minutes as he tried to mend him. He couldn't possibly begin to explain how scared he was at the possibility that Harry Potter could have died. It reminded him too much of the last battle with Voldemort and how he felt then about Harry dying and he really didn't like him back then, not that he liked him now, but he respected him more and what he did. He shook his head and started walking away, feeling bone tired. He vaguely heard a sob and turned to see Ginny Weasley rushing into Harry's room. He rolled his eyes and quickened his steps.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: So luckily for me, I think my computer issue is all figured out and I can keep posting on this story. Apparently I hadn't scanned my computer in two months (not sure how that happened) and had some weird stuff on here. All is well though and cleaned and cleared out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ginny appears in this one and well I'm not really portraying her in the best light in this story so if you're sensitive don't read that part lol.**

**Chapter 2: What Happened?**

The next day, Harry was still out, but was starting to stir. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in his room during that time. Draco had only come in a couple of times, when Ginny wasn't in there. Several other people had come to check in on Harry as well. Today was no different and if Draco had enough foresight, he wouldn't have walked into the room without checking for Ginny. She was in there and he was about to turn right back around and leave, when Hermione stopped him.

"Oh, Healer Malfoy, he's starting to wake," she called to him, a smile on her face. Ginny looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. He looked away, not wanting to start something. He walked over and checked Harry's potion lines and reached out with his wand. A pale hand shot out and smacked his hand away. Draco looked over at Ginny in shock and his expression was mirrored by Ron and Hermione as well.

"Ginny, stop. He's just doing his job," Ron scolded.

She glared over at Draco, but allowed him to continue. He tried not to roll his eyes at her. Draco reached out and took Harry's hand in his own. It had warmed up considerably since the last time he had taken his hand. He felt Harry squeeze his hand and he looked up with a startled expression to see hazy green eyes staring back at him. He smiled slightly and squeezed back before letting go and stepping back.

"Oh, Harry, baby I'm here," Ginny cooed as she basically pushed Draco out of the way. Draco staggered back, trying very, very hard not to shove her back. He took a few deep breaths, Hermione watching him the entire time unbeknownst to him. Draco walked towards the door, but stopped near Ron, his back to the room, allowing Ron to be the only one to hear him.

"I'll come back in a little bit to check on him. Please have your sister gone so I can adequately check him over," Draco told him in a controlled voice.

Ron didn't seem to bristle at his request, but merely nodded. Draco nodded once and left the room.

Ron turned his focus back on Harry. "How you feeling, mate?" he asked.

Harry looked around the room and then at them. "A little confused. What is Ginny doing here?" he questioned as he glanced at her. He was trying to remove his hand from hers, but she was gripping it tightly.

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried. I wouldn't be anywhere else," she told him.

He looked at her peculiarly. "Um, my mind is a bit fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure you told me that you didn't have time for me anymore and you wanted to see other people," he rasped out.

Hermione held some water to his lips and he drank greedily at it. Ginny's cheeks colored and she glanced over at Ron. He was scowling at her.

Harry and Ginny had broken up months before and Harry hadn't seen nor talked to her in as long. He wasn't too concerned about that. He was actually happier not being with her and Ron and Hermione knew that.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking, now was I?" she responded a bit testily. Harry rolled his eyes at her and looked over at Ron and Hermione for help.

"Um, Ginny, let's go floo your parents. I think that Ron and Harry need to talk about what happened," Hermione suggested. She stood up and came around to usher Ginny out the door. Ginny frowned at Harry, but followed Hermione anyway. Harry shot Hermione a grateful look. He closed his eyes once they left and sighed. He shifted painfully and looked over at Ron.

"Tell me what happened," he requested, wincing when he tried to move his injured leg. Ron stepped forward to steady his leg and shook his head. Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

"Let me find Malfoy first," Ron said. Harry looked slightly confused, but vaguely remembered seeing him when he first woke up. He was pretty sure he was holding his hand before. He flexed his fingers as he remembered.

Ron returned shortly after, Draco in tow. Ron nodded to him before he left to guard the door. Draco turned to look at Harry. Harry saw a glimpse of relief in his eyes, but it was soon replaced with professionalism. Draco checked Harry's lines as Harry studied him. Finally, Draco addressed him.

"You're lucky, Potter," he told him as he sat down in Ginny's vacated seat.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, whatever mission you were on, someone there knew _Sectumsempra_ and they cast it on you. They nicked an artery and cut your leg pretty bad. I'm not sure you'll ever have full use of your leg again. The healers tried everything they could think of to repair it and when they had exhausted all their options, they called me in and I was able to fix it. Kind of strange to be on the other side of that spell," Draco explained.

Harry frowned and looked away thoughtfully. "I would have died otherwise, wouldn't I?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, you would have. You didn't though and that's what matters. How is the pain in your leg?"

Harry moved his leg slightly and winced, tears coming to his eyes. Draco looked down at him in concern. He moved the blanket and looked at his leg. It was healing fine and shouldn't be causing Harry too much pain, but the fact that it was, was disconcerting for Draco.

"Everything appears to be healing fine. It is possible that some nerves are firing more and it's causing the pain. Let me see if I can brew a better pain potion, to help settle those nerves. I'll be back," he said as he started for the door.

"Malfoy, wait," Harry called out. Draco turned to look at him expectantly. "I was really going to die?" Draco nodded. Harry looked away for a moment, tears in his eyes, biting his lip. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. He had prepared for death when confronting Voldemort, but this was different. He had been caught off guard this time and he was pretty sure that he didn't want to die just yet. He had far too much to do. "Thank you. You didn't have to…."

"As I told your friends, it's my job. I didn't want your death on my conscience. Do you need anything else?" he cut Harry off. He seemed to be wanting out of his room sooner rather than later.

Harry frowned. "Um, could you get me some parchment and a quill?" he asked.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll be back," he replied. He nodded once and left the room. Harry lay back in his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he realized just how close he had come to dying. He reached down and touched his leg, cringing at the touch. He agreed with Malfoy, surprisingly, this kind of pain wasn't normal. Magic was supposed to fix these types of ailments, not make them worse.

He heard the door open, but he didn't look up to see who had come in. He didn't want them to see him crying. He heard papers rustling next to him and then someone shifting their weight and sighing before he heard their footsteps leaving the room. He let out a sob as the door shut. He moved his arm and glanced over at the table next to him and saw the items he asked Draco for. He sighed and reached carefully for him, unwilling to aggravate his leg. Luckily, he was able to get them and he started writing away.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Okay, here is the last chapter for now. I don't want to get too ahead of myself :) Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 3: The Bucket List**

Harry's request was confusing to Draco. _What does he need a parchment and quill for?_ He thought. He shook his head as he went to his office and gathered up the items. He didn't see Ginny or Hermione and Ron, but he didn't really care where they were off to either.

He returned to Harry's room and stepped in. Harry had his arm over his eyes. Draco frowned at this. He thought maybe he was just tired so he walked closer and set the parchment down and was about to leave, but as he turned, light reflected off of Harry's cheek. He was crying. Draco scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't remember a time that he had ever seen Harry cry. It unnerved him. He shifted his weight, wanting to say something assuring, but he had no idea what to say. He shook his head and walked towards the door. As it closed behind him, Harry let out a sob and Draco couldn't lie and say that it didn't tug at his heart.

He set off to find Ron to talk to him about Harry's possible mental state. He could at least suggest that Harry get a psych eval since he had nearly died and the odds were his leg would never work properly again.

He rounded the corner to the waiting room, but stopped short when he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron having a heated discussion. He stepped back around the corner, debating if he should just walk away, but curiosity overtook him and he listened.

"Ginny, why is it that you told us one thing and Harry told us another about you two breaking up?" Ron demanded.

Draco imagined Ginny was rolling her eyes and looking away. He clenched his fists. Oh, how she annoyed him. "I don't have to explain myself to you. It was stupid of me to break things off. He needs me right now," she stated and he heard her stomping away. Draco moved further back, but didn't have to worry about being seen as she was stopped by Hermione.

"He's happier without you. He doesn't need you anymore. You broke up with him because you wanted to see other people and you had grown apart. That's the way it is. Leave him alone. He doesn't want you here," Hermione told her as calmly as she could.

He imagined that Ginny whirled around, her red hair looking like a fire. He cringed. Red heads did not turn him on. "You don't know that," she said sharply.

"I do. He doesn't want you here. Just leave him be. I'm sure you have somewhere else to be," Hermione replied.

Draco chanced a peek and could see how angry Ginny was, but he looked right through her and knew she was just putting on a show. She narrowed her gaze at them and whipped around, stomping away, hopefully away from Harry's room.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and shook their heads. They started to turn in his direction so he back pedaled quickly so it didn't look like he was eavesdropping. He schooled his features and started walking in their direction just as they headed in his.

They both saw him and stopped short. "How is he?" Ron asked.

Draco walked up and frowned. He was genuinely concerned for Harry. It felt strange. "Well, he asked for parchment and paper which seemed odd and when I brought it to him, he was crying. I think that it might be helpful for him to get a psych eval. He did almost die and it wasn't something he planned on like in the past. I think that he is really shaken up. Plus, I am not sure that he is going to have full use of his leg. He has some serious pain in that leg which I can't quite explain. I'm going to brew him another potion to see if it will help. I'll come and check in later."

Hermione and Ron nodded and watched as Draco quickly walked away. They frowned and then continued down to Harry's room.

**XXXX**

Harry sat up in his bed. He had finished writing what he needed to and set it down on his night stand. He laid back and closed his eyes, feeling slightly better until he adjusted and pain shot through his leg. He cringed and bit down on his blanket, trying not to scream. He had never felt so much pain before that he could remember and he had definitely experienced pain. He took a deep breath and calmed down. He started drifting off to sleep.

Ron and Hermione opened Harry's door quietly. They saw that he was sleeping and sighed. Hermione glanced over at the parchment and saw Harry's writing all over it. It looked like a list. She frowned slightly, but shrugged.

"Let's come back later," she whispered to Ron. He nodded and they left quietly.

**XXXX**

Draco stood in his potions lab, double checking the potion he had just created. He hoped that this would alleviate Harry's pain. It had taken a lot longer than he thought it would. He wanted to be sure that it worked. He capped the potion and left his lab, making his way to Harry's room. He checked his chart before walking in and noted that he had been asleep for quite awhile. He walked in quietly and saw that he was still sleeping. He walked over to his potion line and poured some of the potion into the line. He looked up at Harry and noticed the crease in his brow as well as the slight frown on his face. His expression mirrored Harry's.

He sighed and walked over to the other side, pulling the blankets up around him more. He felt ridiculous doing it, but something inside him told him that it was something he needed to do. He glanced down at his side table and saw the parchment. He didn't want to invade in Harry's privacy, but curiosity got the better of him and he looked closer. It was a list, a very surprising list.

His eyes widened as he started to read it:

_Tell Ginny once and for all to take a hike._

_Fly across the countryside with someone I want to be with._

_Introduce that someone to my parents._

_Go Muggle sky diving._

_Go back to Hogwarts._

_Play Quidditch again._

_Go to a remote island and relax and enjoy the warm ocean._

_Make amends with Draco Malfoy. _


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: I think this is a chapter that is very promising ;) Also, I can assure all of you that this will most definitely be a fic that Harry and Draco get together in. How could I possibly write it any other way? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Why Am I On Here?**

The last one made Draco's eyes widen and he nearly dropped it as he saw several stars by it. _Is that really the most important on the list? I would think something else would be more important, like being with a special someone._ Harry started to stir and Draco nearly cried out in surprise. He dropped the parchment. He scrambled to quickly pick it up, but when he went to return it, he felt someone staring at him and when he turned, sleepy green eyes were watching him. Draco had a weird sensation go through him at this point. It made him feel like he would like to see those sleepy green eyes looking at him all the time. He couldn't fight the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"It's a bucket list," Harry said quietly.

Draco glanced at the list and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. There was no bucket so he didn't understand what he meant. Harry chuckled causing Draco's cheeks to flush further. He set the parchment down and glanced over at Harry who was still staring at him. It made him feel strange. "What?" he demanded a bit harshly.

Harry shook his head and grinned. "A bucket list is a list of things that you'd like to do before you die. For me, it's clearly a list that I'd like to do now that I've come so close to dying," Harry explained.

Draco frowned. He crossed his arms and looked at Harry expectantly. "Well, why am I on this list and with stars to go with it?"

This time Harry blushed a bit. He glanced away and bit his lip. Another strange feeling went through Draco. He thought it was quite cute. He was pretty sure his eyes widened in shock with this thought based on the look Harry was giving him right now. "Um, well, I've wanted to make amends for a long time. I guess I was just trying to find the right time to approach you. Plus, I didn't and I don't want to force it on you. It's always been something I've wanted to do, especially since the war ended. I'm rambling…." Harry trailed off, his blush deepening.

Draco smiled slightly at how uncomfortable Harry was. "So, you want to make amends, but you don't' want to force it on me?" he questioned.

"Right. I'm leaving it up to you," Harry replied, gesturing to him.

Draco nodded. He looked away thoughtfully, rubbing his chin for extra effect. Harry rolled his eyes, but smirked. Draco looked back at him and nodded. "Fine, how shall we do this?"

Harry started to laugh, but cringed slightly as pain moved through his leg, less pain, but still enough for him to notice. Draco rushed around and settled his hands over Harry's leg, trying to steady him. He could feel Harry's leg shaking beneath him. He looked over at him in concern. "Still hurts?" he questioned. Harry nodded.

"It's not as bad, but it's still pretty painful," he replied.

Draco frowned. "Okay, I'll see if giving you more of the potion I created will help. He reached for Harry's line and started to pour more into it. He looked up at Harry who was watching him with trusting eyes. That jarred Draco a bit.

"I figure you saved my life already, no sense in trying to kill me when you had an easier chance before," Harry pointed out, reading Draco's expression quite well.

Draco smirked at him and continued to pour the rest of the potion into his line. "That should help, but I don't think you should be given that much at one time," Draco responded absently. Harry looked at him in alarm, wondering if he was going to overdose or something. Draco looked up at his horrified expression and he waved his hand at him and shook his head. "No, no, not in that way. You shouldn't have to take a whole potion like this. It should get you through the pain in smaller doses. It just means that this one is too weak. Don't worry, you're not going to overdose or anything," Draco assured him.

Harry settled and his color started to return to his face. He watched Draco as he scribbled notes on a small notebook. It was a muggle notebook. Harry smiled to himself at seeing Draco use a muggle device, even if it was a simple notebook. Draco looked thoughtful as he reread what he wrote. "Thank you," Harry said, interrupting his thoughts.

Draco looked up in surprise. "For?" he asked.

"A lot, really. I mean you saved me during the war and you saved me now. You didn't have to and especially because I was definitely not deserving of your saviorness. I appreciate it," he replied.

"Saviorness? Isn't that a word that is reserved for you?" Draco asked with a lifted eyebrow. Harry frowned and looked away. Draco instantly regretted his comment. "Look, I…" he began, but Harry shook his head.

"You've been my savior twice, regardless of what I am called. It doesn't define me. It's just a part of who I used to be. I'd prefer to think of myself as the person I am now, just Harry Potter. Not the Golden Boy, not the Savior of the Wizarding World, not the Boy Who Lived, just Harry. I should add that to my bucket list. To be just me," Harry replied thoughtfully.

Draco took the seat next to Harry's bed. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bed. For once in his short life of knowing Harry, he took his celebrity glasses off and realized that Harry just wanted to be a typical guy and probably always had. "Alright, so we make amends, then what?" he asked.

"We could hang out or something, you know, be friends. Plus, I need someone to play Quidditch with me. We could play a seeker game. I might be impaired and it could give you a slight edge…." Harry trailed off with a grin as Draco narrowed his gaze at him.

"I would annihilate you." Draco stood and stared down at him. Harry's grin grew.

"Want to bet?" he asked.

Draco stared at him in disbelief for a moment. He tried not to smile, but he did. He stuck his hand out, trying to suppress his nervousness at using a gesture that was denied years before. Harry didn't hesitate this time and he didn't have a snide remark. He took Draco's hand into his own and they shook. "You're on," Draco replied. He let go and started for the door. He stopped though and turned around. "I'm glad we are getting another chance at friendship. Hopefully I don't screw it up this time. I'll check on you later."

**XXXX**

Harry had only seen Draco briefly over the next few days. The pain in his leg had subsided some, but not much. He was set to be released later that day. His door opened as he was making his way back to his bed from the loo. He was caught by surprise and lost his footing and started to go down. Someone rushed over, and strong arms were brought around his waist to keep him upright.

"I've got you," Draco muttered as he helped Harry back to his bed.

Harry blushed as Draco settled him in. "Sorry, you caught me off guard. I was doing pretty good getting to and from the loo. Work in progress I suppose."

Draco sighed and sat down. "Harry, you're going to need a cane for awhile I think and lots of physical therapy. I would almost go as far to say that you need a live in mediwitch," he explained.

Harry looked over at him and shook his head. "I'll take the cane and I know I need physical therapy, but no mediwitch. I can't have someone living with me, taking care of me like that."

"Well, you need someone, at least for a little bit anyway. I can't let you leave unless you have someone," Draco replied in a professional tone.

Harry scowled and crossed his arms. At that point, the door opened to his room again and Ginny waltzed in looking far to done up for a visit to the hospital. She glared at Draco as she walked around to the other side of Harry's bed. She gave Harry her best smile.

Harry turned his scowl on her. "What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Harry, that's not necessary. I'm here to take you home. I'm going to take care of you for awhile," she cooed.

Harry's eyebrows lifted and Draco's expression matched his. "What part of we aren't together and I don't want to be with you, didn't you understand?" Harry questioned.

Ginny waved her hand and shook her head. "Harry, now you know that isn't true. You want me back love, I know you do," she said as calmly as she could.

Harry shook his head. "No, Ginny, I don't. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this. We are done. I'm happier now than I was with you. I don't want to be with you. I never want to be with you again. So please, just do us both a favor and stay away from me," Harry said in his strongest voice possible.

Ginny narrowed her gaze at him. "Harry…." she began.

"I'm actually going to be staying with Harry. I will be taking care of him," Draco stated.

Ginny whipped around and looked at Draco in disbelief. Harry on the other hand was looking at him with slight confusion. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

Draco pulled his shoulders back, standing a bit taller. "Harry needs to have a professional there to take care of him. Seeing as I am his primary healer and I am treating him, it would only make sense for me to stay with him as he recovers."

Ginny turned back to Harry. "You can't be considering this," she questioned.

Harry looked at Draco for several long moments. "Actually, I think that is the best choice for me," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Draco.

Ginny scoffed loudly before she stomped out of the room. Draco flinched slightly as she slammed the door. He looked back at Harry who was still watching him. "Well, now that she believes I am going to be staying with you, that should keep her away for awhile. But seriously, Harry, you need someone to stay with you. I will see who is available," Draco stated as he started to turn to leave.

"Why not you?" Harry asked him. Draco stopped short and slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I just said that so Weaslette would leave you alone. You wouldn't want me to be there all the time," he responded.

Harry frowned. "Isn't that for me to decide?" Draco shrugged. "Look, Draco, what you said is true. You are the one who is treating me and what if something happens and whoever was taking care of me didn't know what to do, like before? With you being there, it would eliminate that. When I said I wanted to make amends, I didn't just mean an apology and a handshake and that's that. I want to be friends. What better way than while you stay with me to keep a close eye on me?" he continued.

"You're serious?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"As serious as a cutting curse to my leg," Harry replied with a smirk.

Draco narrowed his gaze. "Not funny, Potter." Harry gave him a sheepish look. Draco sighed. "Fine, I'll consider staying with you, but for now, I want you to rest up some and I will start getting the paperwork started for you to leave," Draco said as he stood and started for the door. Harry was grinning at him and as he glanced back at him again before leaving, he couldn't help, but smile slightly in return.


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: Alright, this will be the last chapter until the weekend probably and I wish it was much more, but it isn't. I am however working on a more exciting and titillating part of the story at the moment ;) Enjoy this until then! **

**Chapter 5: Floo Hop**

A couple of hours later, Ron walked into Harry's room with a bag in one hand and papers in the other. "Alright, mate, I'm breaking you out of here!" Ron announced as he set the bag down on Harry's bed and handed him his papers.

Harry looked down at them and frowned slightly. He thought that Draco would be taking him home. _Maybe he changed his mind? _He thought. He sighed and started filling in what he needed to fill in and caught notes from Draco. They didn't mention anything about him staying with him. He shook his head slightly and brought his legs over the side of the bed. Ron handed him his shirt and took his hospital gown off and pulled his shirt on over his head. He already had some lounge pants on and he slipped on his trainers.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here's this," Ron said as he pulled something from his pocket, tapped it once with his wand, and it turned into a cane. He handed it to Harry. "It's temporary. I think you'll be getting a better one later on, but it was all I could get on short notice. Malfoy owled me to let me know that you were being released today. He said he is going to stay with you for a little while?" Ron commented, forming a question at the end.

Harry suppressed his smile. "Yeah, he will be. Ginny came in set on taking care of me," Ron rolled his eyes, "but Malfoy said that he would be staying with me which of course made Ginny mad. Then she left and Malfoy said he'd see who was available and I asked him why he couldn't and so he said he'd think about it. I guess he decided to…" Harry trailed off.

"Well, I think that will make Mione and I feel better even if it is Malfoy," Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah, it will be interesting. Ready?" Harry replied.

Ron nodded. He walked over and helped Harry up. Harry hobbled to the door and was relieved to see a wheelchair. He sat in it gratefully and Ron pushed him towards the desk to turn in his paperwork. Everything was in order and they started for the floo network. Once they entered the room, Ron and Harry were met with several reporters. Both their eyes widened and they froze where they were, their exit blocked.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" they all yelled.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

One busty blond moved to the front and knelt in front of Harry. He tried not to cringe. "Mr. Potter, is it true that you may never walk again?" she questioned.

Harry glanced back at Ron who shrugged. "Um, I can walk now, just not as easily as someone who did not take a cutting curse to the leg," Harry replied in a flat tone.

"Is it true that you and Ms. Weasley are no longer an item?" she asked.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, immediately knowing who leaked that he was leaving. He narrowed his gaze at the woman and he could hear Ron cursing his sister behind him. "That's old news. We haven't been together for months and I am much happier. I am still very close to the Weasley family regardless that she and I are no longer together. Now if that is all, I'd really like to get back home," Harry replied in a steady voice.

"One more question, Mr. Potter," a man asked from the back of the group. The rest of the reporters turned as the man stepped forward. Harry had not seen this man before. "Were you aware that the aurors have yet to catch the person who injured you?"

Harry tried not to show a reaction. It mostly worked. "I have not been kept informed of the operation due to my healing. I know we will catch them," Harry replied calmly although his stomach was rolling over and over knowing that the person was still out there and had the possibility to continue what horrible things they were doing.

The reporter frowned at him and then Ron spoke up. "The auror department is working around the clock following leads to capture the person who injured Harry. We will not stop until they are caught and prosecuted. Now if you'll excuse us," he stated as he pushed Harry through the crowd and to the floos. Harry stood up from the wheel chair and walked into the floo with Ron steadying him. Harry glanced back at the reporters who had already dispersed except for the man who asked the last question. Harry stared at him for a moment before he threw down floo powder and Ron called out their destination.

They were going to floo hop for a bit just so no one could follow them as easily. After three stops, they finally made it to Grimmauld Place. Harry was already exhausted and he settled into a chair at the dining table and sighed. Kreacher came into the kitchen looking like he had been a nervous wreck.

"Oh, Master Harry, are yous alright?" he asked as he started to pull his cupboards open and pull out the makings of tea.

"I'm okay, Kreacher. Thank you," Harry muttered.

Kreacher nodded, but knew that Harry wasn't entirely okay. He knew his master well.

"Harry, I didn't want to make you worry while you were recovering. We thought it best that you didn't know what was going on. We actually had an auror standing guard at your room at all times in case they showed up again. That curse was no accident. It was meant to kill you," Ron explained.

Harry looked up at him. "I understand, Ron. I've been trying to remember what the guy looked like because I'm positive it was a man, but I can't remember yet. I'm sure you guys are doing your best. As long as where I am is kept a secret, I'm not worried. Which means Ginny cannot know that I am back here. She clearly can't keep her damn mouth shut. If you and Hermione come here to visit, I want you to hop like we did today. This place is extremely warded and I keep my floo closed to anyone, but those that are allowed, but you never know. I will be pants in a fight right now," Harry replied.

"And you're sure that Malfoy could fight if it comes to that?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I can Weasley. I'm not incompetent," Draco said as the flames turned green and his disembodied head was in the fire.

Ron whipped around and looked down at Draco who still looked quite smug even distorted in green flames. Harry looked past Ron down at him, his reaction less startled.

"I hope you're calling on a private floo connection," Ron said to him, his voice shaking slightly.

Draco nodded in the flames. "My office has a private floo and my door is locked. Now, Potter, I will be there in about an hour. I apologize that I couldn't take you home today. Weasley left your address with me which I promptly burned and committed the address to memory. I will floo hop to your place and I hope that once I get there you inform me on why I have to do so much work just to get there," he replied, his tone snarky.

Ron bristled at this, but Harry just chuckled seeing classic Draco shine through. "See you in a bit, Malfoy," Harry commented. Draco nodded once and broke the connection.


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N: I shouldn't post this, but I am so here it is :). I just finished another chapter that well, I think you will all enjoy! I will remind you all that I like fluff and may get a bit over the top lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Malfoy's Coming to Stay**

"Are you sure you want that snarky git to stay here?" Ron questioned again.

Harry laughed. "It really is the best for me. He's treating me and knows what he needs to do to adjust the potions, so it's a good idea," he replied.

Ron sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm going to head out and have a _nice_ conversation with my dear sister. You'll be okay until Malfoy gets here?"

Harry nodded. "I won't move from this spot and I'm sure Kreacher will help if I need it. Keep me posted and thanks for talking to your sister," Harry responded.

Ron nodded. He stood and patted Harry on the shoulder before he flooed away. Harry sighed and turned back to the table, his leg throbbing. Kreacher had set a sandwich and some tea in front of him. He looked up to see Kreacher standing on a chair and looking over at him with concern.

"So, Mr. Malfoy is goings to be staying heres for a bit?" Kreacher asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. He will be helping me out until I'm better," Harry replied.

"Wills you be gettings better?" Kreacher questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hope so, but it will be a lot of work. I'm not sure I'll be able to be an auror again," he replied.

Kreacher nodded. He hopped down from the chair and left the room. Harry frowned after him wondering what was going on inside his mind. He shook his head and went about drinking his tea and picking at his sandwich. He remembered that Draco wouldn't be able to get through if he didn't open the floo for him. He cast the spell to allow him access and decided to take Ginny off the list and only allow Hermione and Ron to stay on. No one else visited anyway.

He stood up after awhile. He reached for his cane and started hobbling slowly to the sink to put his plate and cup away. He decided that he might be able to make it to his sitting room. He started to move that way and made it about half way before a sharp pain shot through his leg and he went to put his weight on his good leg, but misjudged and he started to go down. He twisted to fall on his good leg, but that didn't help as much as he'd hope. The sharp pain continued and he reached over to clutch at his leg. He took several deep breaths and gritted his teeth waiting for his pain to pass. He heard a crash and saw Kreacher come running towards him as quickly as the old elf could. Harry waved his hand at him.

"Masters is hurt!" Kreacher cried. He flicked his hand and Harry was levitated up with a gasp.

The floo opened then and Draco walked out, brushing powder off his clothes before he looked up and saw Harry floating. He rushed into the room, unaware that Harry had a house elf, momentarily thinking something had happened to him and then he saw the house elf moving Harry towards the couch and settling him there. Harry was visibly pale, shaking, and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Potter, what did you do?" Draco asked, his tone sounding concerned and exasperated at the same time.

Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I was walking from the kitchen into here with my cane and I suddenly had this sharp pain in my leg and I went down. It's fine," he muttered.

Kreacher had left and returned with a warm wash rag and tea. He handed the rag to Draco who started mopping at Harry's brow. Harry's eyes were closed so he didn't notice the expression that crossed Draco's face as he attended to him. If he had seen it, he probably wouldn't know what to say or do with it. When he did open them and he looked up at Draco he caught the edge of the expression, but Draco simply blushed and turned away.

"What did this sharp pain feel like?" he asked as he pulled out his muggle notebook. Harry suppressed a smile.

"Like someone was stabbing me in the leg and twisting the knife over and over again," Harry replied as he shifted, wincing at the pain that went through his leg again, albeit less sharp. Draco wrote down what he said and noted the wincing and how else Harry looked and felt at the moment.

"Let me see your leg," Draco said as he set his notebook to the side and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked down at his pants, frowning. "But I'd have to take off my pants…." he trailed off.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. "I'm not going to take your virtue, Potter. I'm a professional. I need to examine your leg."

Harry chuckled uncomfortably, his cheeks coloring as he reached for the band of his pants and started to pull them down. It was a painful process and Draco kept his professionalism the entire time, not trying to tease Harry or anything. Once Harry was done, Draco leaned over and examined the area on his leg that was affected by the curse. There were no visible signs of discomfort. It wasn't red or warm to the touch. Draco frowned and then waved his wand over the area. The intricacy of Harry's leg popped up and Draco started to look through each aspect, frowning at each turn.

"Potter, do you-" Draco stopped as he noticed that Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He smiled slightly, sighed, and leaned back. He spelled a pair of shorts onto Harry and then placed a blanket over him. Draco stood and grabbed some tea before he took a seat across from Harry. He transferred what he had seen with his leg and placed it into his notebook. He looked through his notes over the past several days with Harry and couldn't come to a definite conclusion as to what was happening with him.

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to think through the evidence that he had. It wasn't long before he too had fallen asleep.

Some hours later, Draco awoke to see Harry sitting up a bit on the couch and glaring at a newspaper article before throwing it to the end of the couch with a huff. "Problem?" Draco asked.

Harry looked over at him and shook his head. "Just the evening edition of the Prophet or I suppose a special edition. Either way it's bollocks," Harry said in an annoyed tone.

Draco summoned the paper and read the article about Harry. He rolled his eyes at the end. It talked about the questions that Harry had answered today, but put a tormented, injured war hero status on Harry who was not safe and was mourning the loss of his love even though he said that he was happier. "Seeing as I was there when you talked with Weaslette, I can see how this would piss you off."

Harry nodded. "The only part that is true is that they haven't captured the guy who hit me with the curse. That's why you had to floo hop to get here. I have plenty of wards and safety measures, but you never know what could happen if someone slips through them. I'm in no shape to fight and I wouldn't want to leave it up to you to protect us. Ron thinks that the guy who hit me is going to be looking for another opportunity to curse me again and this time I won't survive. That's the dangers of being Harry Potter and an auror," Harry replied. He looked down at his hands and sighed.

Draco felt his stomach turn as he thought, once again, about the prospect of him dying. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let that happen. "Well, I will be sure to honor the precautions. Again, I'd rather you not be dead," Draco said.

Harry looked over at him. "You keep saying it's your job and you don't want to be responsible for my death, but you're still here, when someone else could have been so I'm just wondering why you're really here? Now before you get all defensive about it, let me make sure you understand that I'm glad you're here," Harry replied, seeming to read Draco's mind.

Now that Draco's typical reaction to his true motives was pulled out from under him, he did have to answer truthfully, not that he wouldn't have considering it was hard to lie to Harry, at least at this point anyway. "Well, I really didn't want to be responsible for your death and I was doing my job," Harry lifted an eyebrow at this and gave him a look that suggested he better get to the truth sooner rather than later, "let me finish, Potter before you give me looks." Harry blushed and nodded. "Now, that is true, but I guess I also want to be here because I do want you to get better and I know I'm the best person to take care of that. Plus, you asked me to be here and you told me that you want to be friends which has been some childhood dream of mine, if you will, since we were eleven years old and denied my hand. We're adults now and I'm sure we can handle being friends now," he finished.

Harry smiled. "You have a good memory. You understand why I denied you then, right?" he asked seriously.

Draco blushed for a moment before he lifted his head, holding it high. "Of course, I was a brat and felt I was entitled and that anyone would want to be my friend and I had no understanding as to why you wouldn't be my friend. I learned that once I got older, but by then, it was too late," Draco replied.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm older and more understanding," Harry replied in a teasing tone.

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Well, alright then. So before you fell asleep, I was looking at your leg and I think there is something more to this issue than we thought, but I haven't been able to figure it out yet. Do you have a potions lab here?"

"There is ones in the basement Mister Malfoy. It hasn't been used in years so I'm not sure how helpful it will be to yous," Kreacher said as he came into the room carrying a platter that consisted of mince pies and pumpkin juice.

"Why can't you use the one at your office?" Harry asked.

"One, I'd prefer to stay close to you since clearly you can't walk from the kitchen to here with out nearly killing yourself. Secondly, I've taken a leave of absence from work so I will just have the necessary ingredients owled to me and I can work on a different set of potions for you," Draco replied.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "I did not nearly kill myself getting in here," he responded. Draco lifted an eyebrow at him and Harry just rolled his eyes. "I can't let you miss work though. I'm sure Kreacher can handle things while you're at work," Harry continued.

"I have plenty of vacation days that I'm using. It's fine, Potter, I do not doubt that Kreacher can take care of you while I'd be gone, but I'm a control freak and would prefer to be here. Now stop talking and eat your food," Draco ordered as he dug into his food.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he started to eat his meal. He was deep in thought as to what he could do to help the other aurors out, but was coming up with nothing as he was stuck at home and unable to get very far on foot regardless. Draco looked to be in deep thought as well. "What's on your mind, Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco looked up and sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out my next potion for you. If the injury is related to nerves, I'm going to have to try to make something that will calm them. That's a little bit more difficult than it would seem. All well, I will work it out. What's next on your bucket list?"

Harry frowned at how vague Draco's response was. He felt that he might be keeping something from him, but he wasn't sure what it would be. He chose to ignore it for now and answer his bucket list question. "Well, I'd like to think I told Ginny off since I know it pissed her off," he said as he gestured to the Prophet, "but I'm thinking that will take a little longer to fix. We've made amends, but I still think that will be a work in progress as well. I'd love to go relax on a remote island, but I think that will have to be a celebratory one for when I'm better. I suppose as of right now, there isn't much more I can do. Maybe visit Hogwarts again, but other than that, I have no idea."

Draco nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you have not seen or heard the last of the Weaslette and I think that we are well on our way to making amends. Do you mind if I check on your lab, see what I have to work with?" he asked as he stood.

Harry nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, Kreacher can show you where it is. I'll just sit here and relax, I suppose." He waved his wand and a fire started in the fireplace. He settled more into the couch, pulling the blanket up more around him, and wincing slightly at the pain. Draco frowned at him, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Would you like me to brew you some sleeping draught?" he asked. Harry turned to look at him and shrugged.

"You're the healer. If you think it'll help," Harry replied tiredly. Draco frowned further and sighed when Harry's eyes closed and he fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Another chapter from me! I have ones done up to Chapter 10 so I'm happy about that. We are going to have part of the bucket list taken care of shortly, in the next few chapters. Oh, and I think that Chapter 9 will be a most joyous chapter ;) Enjoy this until then!**

**Chapter 7: What am I Missing?**

"This ways Mister Malfoy," Kreacher said as he gestured for Draco to follow him. Draco took another look at Harry and then turned to follow Kreacher down to the basement. When they arrived, Draco was actually quite surprised at how nice the potions lab looked and that it was stocked with a number of ingredients. Of course amongst those ingredients were some that were bordering on illegal. This made Draco chuckle since Harry was an auror and presumably dealt with people who were working with illegal ingredients.

"Ares you goings to help Master Harry?" Kreacher asked Draco as he climbed up onto a stool so he was more on level with Draco. He stared him down which showed a lot of guts for a house elf. Draco had to respect that about him.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to help him," Draco replied as he pulled down an ingredient to examine the label closer.

"I didn't likes Master Harry at firsts, but I likes him now ands he is a goods stand in Black. You musts makes him betters," Kreacher responded. He studied Draco closely and when Draco looked up from the ingredient to meet his eyes, he could see that he sincerely liked Harry and was worried about him.

"I will do my best Kreacher," Draco responded sincerely.

Kreacher nodded and hopped down from the stool. "I will gets a room readys for you," he muttered before he left Draco alone.

Draco sighed and looked at the potions again. He had most of what he needed here and was pleased that he didn't have to get too much more. He turned around and headed back up the stairs to check on Harry. He was sound asleep on the couch and Draco debated about leaving him there. He shook his head and decided that he should be in bed. Kreacher had come into the room again and was looking over at Harry with concern.

"Master Harry's room is ons the left and yours is across the halls," Kreacher said quietly. He left the room again and Draco could vaguely hear another door closing and he assumed that Kreacher was turning in for the night. He looked back at Harry and decided that a levitation charm would be best to get him upstairs. It would prevent him from moving him too much and aggravating his leg. He cast the charm as well as a warming charm and started moving him towards the stairs. Harry didn't make a noise or show any signs of waking up.

Draco brought him to his room and wasn't surprised to see that it was decorated in Gryffindor colors. He shook his head and smiled as he settled Harry into bed, set a fire in his fireplace, and covered him up. He stood there for a moment looking down at him. His face was relaxed and he looked young and innocent in sleep. Draco couldn't help, but reach out and touch his forehead and then his hair. His hair was soft and smooth which Draco didn't expect from the messiness that went hand in hand with his hair.

He wondered for a moment where this tenderness was coming from in regards to Harry. He never felt this sensitivity to other patients. He supposed it was because it was Harry Potter, but it felt like something more. Harry made him smile and blush and that hadn't happened for years. He wanted to be friends with him so maybe that was what brought on this tenderness, but that didn't seem accurate either. He couldn't seem to come to a conclusion right now so he decided to leave Harry be and start brewing the sleeping draught. All the ingredients were available to him in the potion lab. He stood and started to leave. At the door, he stopped and turned to look at Harry once more. The moon light that was slipping through his curtains illuminated Harry's face and Draco felt his heart stutter at the sight and an idea started to settle into his brain as to what he was feeling.

**XXXX**

Over the next few days, Draco spent most of his time in the potions lab, trying to brew a potion that would help Harry as well as the sleeping draught. Draco hadn't spent much time around Harry and Harry was beginning to feel that he was avoiding him. He just wasn't sure why.

Draco emerged from the lab and strode into the kitchen looking pleased with himself. Harry was sitting at the table looking at the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. Harry looked up at him for a moment, but looked away, feeling suddenly mad that Draco had been avoiding him.

"I think I have the right potion for you, Potter. It won't fix you, but it will make the pain less and you'll be able to get around easier," he explained.

"That's good," Harry replied quietly.

Draco stared at him. "Some enthusiasm would be appreciated," he replied in a snarky tone. Harry shrugged. Draco sighed and sat down across from him. "What is the problem, Potter?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked.

Draco looked away for a moment, swallowing. "I haven't been avoiding you. I've been brewing a potion that I've never made before. I wanted to be sure that everything was done correctly. I couldn't leave it for more than a few minutes. I'm sorry that it seemed that way," he replied. Draco's heart was pounding as he had been avoiding Harry. When he had looked at him, with the moonlight on him, something had sparked in him that he didn't want to believe. He couldn't believe.

Harry studied him carefully. He could tell that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't know what he would be avoiding him for so he moved on. "So I was thinking that if the potion is working well for me that I wanted to go to Hogwarts. I haven't been back since the remodel," Harry said.

Draco let out the breath that he was holding and nodded. "Well, the potion will be ready soon so if it works well for you, you'll be able to go."

Harry set the paper down and looked at Draco. He was suddenly blushing and tapping his fingers nervously. "Would you like to come with me?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly and his heart started to pound again, his stomach fluttering. _Damn my emotions_, Draco thought. "Um…. yeah, I…. okay, sure," he stuttered.

Harry lifted his eyebrow in question. Draco just smiled uncomfortably and stood up. "I'm going to check on the potion. It should be ready now," he stated as he quickly left the room. The door to the basement shut and Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I really don't understand what I'm missing here," he said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

******A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so much! I am enjoying it too. I think it's going to be quite a few chapters actually. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Draco and Harry share a moment... ;)**

**Chapter 8: He Likes You**

"Harry, may I come through?" Hermione called from the fire.

Harry looked over to her and nodded. She came through the floo and sat down across from Harry. "How are you feeling?" she asked. She looked like something else was on her mind and looked preoccupied.

"I'm feeling alright. Malfoy has a potion that he's brewing that should help. I'd say we're getting along fine, but he seems to be avoiding me. He's spent most of his time in the potions lab the past few days. He says he's not avoiding me, but I think he is. I just don't know why," he replied.

"Has anything happened that may have bothered him?" Hermione questioned, her attention more fully on the Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean our last real interaction was when we were talking about being friends and what not. I know he put me to bed that same night, but other than that, no," he replied.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know, Harry. I noticed in the hospital that he looked at you differently."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Different how?"

"I don't really know how to describe it. He just looked at you like he cared or with fondness. I don't know. Maybe he likes you," Hermione suggested.

Harry's eyes widened. "Well, he must like me enough if he's staying here and wanting to be friends," he said.

"Um, not that kind of like, Harry," Hermione said with a grin.

Just then, Draco walked out of the basement with a triumphant grin and a potion bottle in hand. "It's done! I think this is the one!" he exclaimed.

Harry was blushing deeply at Hermione's suggestion and as Draco looked up that was the look he saw. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "No, I was just coming to check on Harry and give him an update on his case," she said.

Draco looked at Hermione and then turned to look at Harry and he could see his blush still present on his cheeks. He did miss something. "Well, Potter, here's the potion. Take only a quarter of it," he said as he walked over and handed it to him. Harry reached out and took it, his fingers brushing against Draco's. Harry watched him closely and saw a blush coloring his cheeks. It quickly disappeared as Draco looked away. Harry nearly dropped the potion bottle as he realized that maybe Hermione wasn't kidding.

He uncorked it and took a sip of it. It tasted like treacle tart. He sipped a bit more so that he could get the dose he needed and licked his lips after he was done. "Mmm, treacle tart," he muttered.

"It is your favorite," Draco commented as he was pulling down tea from the cupboard. Harry looked up and his eyes met Hermione's. She gave him a knowing look. Harry blushed deeply.

"So this news, Hermione?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Hermione's smile faded and she frowned. "Ron's been working around the clock to find the guy responsible. It's like he's dropped off the face of the planet or something. None of the people that were with him seem to know who he was. They've determined that they are under strong memory charms so the curse breakers are working on removing them. Hopefully they'll know something soon, but Harry, this guy is seriously crazy, like Bellatrix crazy. Sorry, Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"No need to apologize, my aunt was bat shit crazy. Scared me to death actually. How do the aurors know this about him though?" Draco asked, waving off her apology.

"Well, I think they are just going off of what they know so far based on what happened to Harry and what they've been able to pull from the people that were with him. They were able to get some small details that don't really make sense on their own, but put together with others, it makes more sense. They are hoping they will be able to break the charm and get more info," she continued.

Harry nodded. "Sounds like they are making some progress. Hopefully it won't take too long to break the charms. Malfoy, I think this potion is working. I can't feel any pain in my leg. I could probably run forever now," he said happily. He stood up carefully and reached out for the table to steady himself, just in case he was going to fall. Draco came around to his side and handed him his cane. He also had his hands at the ready in case Harry lost his balance.

Harry stood there and looked up at Draco for a moment. Gray eyes met green and it was obvious that there was trust there. Harry couldn't ignore that. He did, however, choose to not look too into it at this point and started to walk. He could feel pressure where his leg was injured, but no pain. He looked down to watch where he stepped and after he had made several steps without any problems and with little assistance he looked up at Draco and smiled brightly. Draco was already smiling.

Harry and Draco were oblivious to Hermione still being there. She was looking on with a weepy smile on her face. Harry continued walking across the kitchen with Draco by his side. Once he made it all the way across with little help from Draco, he looked up again and whooped excitedly before he threw his arms around Draco in a hug. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked on at the two. Draco was so excited that his potion worked that he responded to Harry's hug with exuberance. They held each other there for a moment laughing. After a few more moments, what they were doing seemed to sink in, and both Harry and Draco parted and ran a hand through their own hair, a blush coloring their cheeks. They also remembered that Hermione was there and they both turned to look at her.

She was smiling at them. "I'm glad I can go back to Ron and tell him some good news. I hope it keeps working for you, Harry," she said. She stood and walked over to them both and hugged Harry tightly. She looked up at Draco and decided to hug him as well. It was awkward, but at least Draco hugged her back this time. She stepped back and was blushing herself. "I'll see you in a few days, Harry. Thank you, Malfoy for putting a smile on his face," she said. She gave Draco a knowing look before she turned and walked over to the floo to leave. Draco watched her go, his heart pounding once again. He wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his feelings, at least from Hermione anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: We're so close! Enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Chapter 9: That Pesky Stone**

Harry smiled up at him and then started back for the table. He kept his cane with him and Draco watched him. He made it back without any problems. Kreacher came hobbling into the room and started making something for them to eat. Draco walked over and sat down across from Harry.

"So, I've made enough of this for two weeks. I didn't want to make too much in case it didn't work, but enough in case it did. You'll need to take it twice a day and if it continues to work over the next day or so, I see no reason for you not to be able to go to Hogwarts," Draco told him.

"Thank you, Draco. Truly. I know it's still baby steps, but I am grateful for you and I'm glad you're here," Harry responded quietly.

Draco stared at him. He couldn't fight the stomach flutter. Harry had used his first name and it was music to his ears. Harry continued to look at him and he saw the wheels working behind his eyes. He knew that Draco was keeping something from him. "You're welcome. I'm glad to help," he replied just as quietly.

Harry leaned back in his chair and continued to study him. "Does this mean that you're going to be leaving?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "You're not ready for me to leave yet. I have to be sure that the potion is doing what it's supposed to be doing and that you're not going to have any complications. Why, do you want me to leave?" he asked suddenly feeling very nervous and worrying that Harry didn't want him there anymore.

Harry frowned. "I definitely don't want you to leave. I've already told you, I like you being here. If you never leave, that will be fine with me," he replied. He realized quickly what he said and what the implications could be. He widened his eyes as he looked at Draco who was mirroring his expression.

"Careful, Harry, I might actually begin to think you like me," Draco teased relieving the tension.

Harry laughed and shook his head. Draco grinned back, his heart pounding once again. He was beginning to think that his feelings may not be just one sided. Kreacher served them their dinner and they ate in companionable silence, making small talk here and there.

"How did you know that treacle tart was my favorite?" Harry asked as Kreacher happened to be serving it.

Draco looked up from his own plate and smirked at him. "You're not the only one who was keeping tabs on someone," he replied.

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. "How did you get it to taste like it and why?"

Draco glanced down at the dessert. He could feel his heart rate picking up again and he wondered briefly if he was going to have a heart attack soon with all he was putting his heart through. "Well, I just added some flavor combinations and since I knew you really like treacle tart and you were going to have to drink this potion for awhile, I figured it should taste good," Draco replied. _There, that gives nothing away, but with the way he's looking at me right now, I don't think I'm going to get away with it_, Draco thought.

Harry nodded instead. "Well, that was thoughtful. Thank you," he said. He stood carefully and picked up his plate. He reached for Draco's and made his way slowly to the sink. Draco watched him the entire way. He was impressed with how well the potion was working and hoped it continued to work that way.

Harry was coming back and somehow lost his footing or, and he didn't want to believe it, but he swore a stone popped up right by Draco and he hit that and fell backwards, straight into his lap. Harry let out an oof as he settled into Draco's lap. Draco's arms went around his waist and held him close to steady him. Harry sat there for a moment in disbelief, then he slowly turned to look at Draco. He had never been this close to him. He could smell a hint of the treacle tart that they had for dessert and he could also smell vanilla and some other spice he couldn't quite identify, but smelled divine. His eyes met Draco's and they stared at each other for several uncomfortable moments. He caught Draco's eyes glancing down at his lips and he couldn't help, but do the same. He could easily lean forward and touch those perfectly shaped lips, but he knew that it would be stepping over some line that he shouldn't step over.

"Sorry. I swear my leg didn't hurt or anything…" Harry whispered. He licked his lips subconsciously and Draco watched with rapt attention.

"It's fine. Good thing I was here," Draco murmured. Harry felt Draco's thumb rubbing against his stomach and it sent pleasant chills up and down his spine. It was too much. He nodded once and started to push up. Draco let go reluctantly and helped Harry stand. Harry left the room and moved into the sitting room. He needed a moment to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. _What is happening here? _Harry questioned.

Draco sat in the kitchen, his arms and hands tingling from holding Harry so close. His lips frowned in unhappiness as they wished to have kissed Harry's wonderful pink lips. He was going to go crazy if he didn't get a handle on things. He sighed and followed Harry into the sitting room. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and he sounded like he was muttering.

"Are you okay? How did you fall?" Draco questioned as he sat in a chair opposite him. _Yes, space, that's what I need. Just a tiny bit of space._ He thought to himself.

Harry didn't lift his head. "You're going to laugh and think I'm crazy, but I swear to you, I know what I saw. There was a stone next to you that literally popped out of the floor and tripped me. I am not kidding," he replied in a serious tone.

Draco sat there for a moment, biting his lip. He tried not to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself. He started to laugh and nearly fell off his chair he was laughing so hard. Harry looked up at him with a glare and rolled his eyes. Harry stood up and left the room, making his way upstairs. Draco stopped laughing and stood up to follow. Harry was halfway up the stairs. He was clearly not going to stop so Draco just let him go and walked into the kitchen. He caught Kreacher righting the very stone that tripped Harry.

Draco looked at him in surprise and when Kreacher looked up and met his gaze, he stuck his nose in the air and pretended not to notice Draco there. "Kreacher, you could have hurt him," Draco replied in exasperation as he realized what had happened.

Kreacher snorted. "Hes be fine. Yous not doing anythings to shows him how yous feel," he replied.

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at Kreacher. "You know?"

Kreacher chuckled or at least it sounded like a chuckle. "Master Harry doesn'ts notices, but I dos." Kreacher hobbled away and left Draco to stare after him, dumbstruck.


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for ;) Bit of fluff in here so be prepared! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: A Nightmare is Soothed**

Harry lay back in his bed, annoyed with Draco and embarrassed that he laughed at him. He knew there was something happening between them that was much more than he ever thought was possible. He just couldn't figure out what it was. Well, that wasn't true, he knew what was happening, he just didn't know how or why. Harry pulled the blankets up and summoned a book from his shelf. He had come to enjoy reading and he needed a distraction.

It wasn't long before Harry fell asleep, his book lying open on his chest. He began to dream of being somewhere that he didn't recognize. After a few moments, he realized that he was at the house that he had been hit with the cutting curse at. He looked around carefully and drew his wand. He made his way towards the back of the house and came across a man with long brown hair that was held back in a pony tail. He looked very similar to Lucius Malfoy and Harry felt his skin crawl at the thought.

The man hadn't noticed him yet so he continued to approach him, but then his head turned and his cold, brown eyes were on Harry. He froze where he was. He raised his wand to strike at the man, but his hand shook so hard that he couldn't manage to keep it still to cast a spell.

"Harry!" someone called out behind him. Harry turned quickly, knowing the voice. It was Draco and he was running towards him looking frantic. He stopped short as he noticed the man who was now staring at them both, smiling evilly at them. He said nothing, just simply raised his wand.

Harry's eyes widened and he lifted his wand again, putting himself between Draco and the man. The man opened his mouth and yelled out a curse. Harry cried out as Draco leapt in front of him, and the curse hit him and blood spilled from the slash mark across his chest. The man cackled evilly before he disappeared. Harry threw himself down next to Draco and pulled his shirt off, holding it against the gash across his chest. It didn't matter, the blood seeped through and soon his shirt was soaked.

"Draco, no, please no. Stay with me, please," Harry begged as he tried to mend the cut, knowing that nothing would help, but dittany and the countercurse which he had and knew neither. He started to cry. He couldn't lose Draco, now that he had him in his life.

"Harry, wake up! Harry!" Draco cried as he shook Harry roughly. Harry's eyes opened and he looked unfocused for a moment before his eyes fell on Draco. They widened as he sat up and threw his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could.

"You're alright. You're okay," Harry murmured as he pulled back for a moment to look at him and run his fingers across his chest just to be sure. Draco was frozen in place. He had no idea what Harry had been dreaming about, but if his reaction was any indication, it was about him and it wasn't going well. Harry hugged him again.

"What happened?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry reluctantly let go and gave Draco some space. Draco shifted uncomfortably as he moved back some. "I had a dream that I was back at the place that I was hurt at and I saw this guy, and I think it's the guy who cursed me. Anyway, I was sneaking up on him, but he must have sensed I was there because he saw me. Then you came running around the corner, calling my name and Merlin, there was so much blood and it wouldn't stop," Harry replied, nearly wailing at the end. He felt new tears forming in his eyes and he buried his face in embarrassment. He was crying over a dream where Draco was hurt, how more ridiculous could he get?

Draco stared at him with wide eyes wondering why there was so much blood. "Harry, why was there a lot of blood?"

"You stepped in front of me when he cursed me with _Sectumsempra_. I was so scared. It was just like sixth year all over again only so much worse," Harry whispered.

"How was it worse?" Draco questioned quietly.

Harry looked up, his eyes were wide and he looked as if he were still in his dream. "When I cursed you during sixth year, I thought I had killed you and there was so much blood and I felt awful. I may not have liked you much, but I didn't want you to die. I was freaking out then. This time, in my dream, I was so afraid that you were going to die for real this time. I didn't know the countercurse and I didn't have any dittany and there was so much blood and it seriously felt like my heart was breaking. I was crying and crying, trying to stop the bleeding. I couldn't lose you, not now," Harry replied. He didn't look up at him, but if he had, he would have seen the elation on Draco's face as he realized that Harry most definitely returned his feelings. How could he not with a dream like that?

He had to keep his cool. Part of him was still so unsure and he didn't want to jinx himself. He knew, more than ever, that he had feelings for Harry. Those feelings had been brewing for years and it took something like this, Harry's injury, to bring them to the brink and he couldn't let Harry slip away. He felt it deep within him that he was supposed to be with him. "Harry, look at me," he directed quietly. Harry lifted his head, wiping at his eyes. The way that Draco said his first name went straight to his core and he couldn't deny how much he wanted Draco to say his name over and over again. "I'm fine. It was just a dream and I have no intention of ever getting hit by that curse again. Why were you crying though?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked away and sighed. "I'd like to blame it on your potion or the injury or my lack of getting out in the fresh air," he paused for a moment and Draco chuckled. "I feel differently about you now, Draco. I can't exactly explain it or I can't put it into words, but I feel different. This dream, the emotions, were so different from when I cast the curse on you in sixth year and I can't ignore that. I don't know what's happening, but all I know is that the thought of losing you, even after this short time with you, is something I don't want. I wasn't kidding when I said that if you never left, I wouldn't mind," Harry replied.

Draco stared at him. It was like music to his ears. So unbelievable. He couldn't, didn't want to screw this up. He needed a moment though to be sure so he stood up and moved away from Harry for a moment, to look out the window. The moonlight was shining again and it cast an eerie glow across Harry's garden. "All I ever wanted, deep down, was to be your friend, be a part of this glorious life that I thought you had. It wasn't until I was older, after Hogwarts that I realized that your life was anything, but glorious. You were almost killed every single year at Hogwarts, more than once in a given year and then you really died. Hagrid brought you to the castle, dead, and I felt as if my world was collapsing around me. All the hope that I had because of you was gone, because you were gone. But then, you rose up and finally rid us of the Dark Lord forever. I realized that everyone that you loved, aside from Granger and Weasley had been taken from you. How could I possibly have been so jealous of you all those years? You had so much stacked against you and taken from you. I had my parents and I had a leisure life. It still didn't feel complete. When they put you in front of me this time, I felt similar to how I felt at Hogwarts on that last day, but there was something more there. I didn't realize what that was until I started spending more time with you. That need to be your friend was still there, but then something else. I don't think I could stay away, even if you asked me to," Draco explained.

Harry had stood up at some point and moved towards Draco. "I always wondered why you were so jealous of me," he muttered.

Draco jumped slightly at his closeness. He turned to look at him, a smirk on his face. "You had friends, you were well liked, you were our savior since you were 15 months old, and you were so damn lucky," he stated.

"I wasn't that lucky," Harry pointed out, a sad smile on his face.

Draco turned to face him. He brought his hand up tentatively and cradled his cheek. Harry turned into his touch and closed his eyes. "Harry, you are the luckiest guy I know. You've survived death so many times I've lost count. You are lucky, even if you've lost so much," he assured him calmly.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. Draco stared down at him. He couldn't stop this. He didn't want to. He leaned forward and gently pulled Harry towards him. He pressed a cautious kiss to his lips. It was soft and tentative. Harry kissed him carefully back and then, so as to not push it, Draco broke the kiss. Harry looked up at him and shook his head and pressed their lips together again, more firm this time. Draco responded easily and felt his heart doing a happy dance as Harry brought his hands to Draco's waist and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Draco brought his other hand up to cup Harry's other cheek and cradled him in his hands. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Finally, after air was necessary, they broke their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. "I have wanted to kiss you for days now," Draco whispered.

Harry chuckled. "I wish I had realized how you felt much sooner."

"Kreacher noticed before you. He popped that stone up to get you to have a moment with me," Draco responded with a laugh.

Harry moved his head back and narrowed his gaze. "That sneaky elf. I told you it wasn't my fault," Harry said loudly.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I am sorry I laughed at you, but you were so adamant and serious. It was just funny," he apologized. Harry shrugged. Draco sighed and pulled him close again. He kissed him gently. "I should let you get back to sleep," Draco said as he pulled away.

Harry nodded and rubbed at his eyes, feeling tired suddenly. He climbed back into his bed and pulled the blankets up. Draco stood there, unsure of what he should do next. He started to leave, thinking that's what he needed to do, but then Harry spoke up. "Can you just stay here, until I fall asleep?" Harry asked sleepily.

Draco turned back and looked at him. His eyes were closed, but Harry was still awake, waiting for his response. Draco couldn't calm his racing heart. The things Harry did to him and made him feel. "Yeah, um, in a chair or something?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. He patted a spot on the other side of him. Draco gulped and nodded slowly as he walked over to the other side and settled in next to Harry. He still had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes again, turning towards Draco. Draco looked down at him and could see his breathing slow and knew that he was falling asleep. He looked peaceful again and it felt good to be next to him like this. He settled more into the bed and soon his eyes started to close and he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N: Ah, the morning after the kiss... The title should signal what happens :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Really, Draco?**

Draco awoke feeling rather chilly, well on most of his body anyway. His left side was quite warm. He looked over to see where the warmth was coming from and he realized that he had a warm body lying next to him, cuddled up against him. It was Harry. He stared at him for a moment as he processed why he was in his bed and then he remembered Harry's dream, and the kiss, and Harry's request for him to stay until he fell asleep. He felt good lying next to him. He sighed though, realizing that there were still a few hours until morning and decided that he should get up and go to his own room. He leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead gently before he carefully got out of the bed and started to leave. He heard Harry murmur something, but he couldn't hear what he said. He sighed and then left.

When he got to his room, he lit a fire and settled into bed. He lied down and stared up at the canopy of his bed. He touched his lips, remembering the kiss that he had shared with Harry. It was single handedly the best kiss he had ever experienced. He had never been attracted to other men. He looked, but they never seemed to pique his interest. Then there was Harry. He had been watching him since he was 11 years old. It wasn't until he was in sixth year that he started to notice him in a different way. Of course, there was no one he would ever have admitted it to; after all, Harry had been his enemy. Well, inwardly he hadn't been an enemy, he had been his hope for freedom, but outwardly he had been his enemy.

After the war, he didn't see Harry much and he kind of put his attraction to the back of his mind and went about life. He became a healer and began making up for all the shit his parents had done as well as the things that he had done. He was making an honest living for himself. When Harry woke up and he talked to him for the first time, those feelings came back to the surface. They simmered there while Harry was in the hospital, starting to simmer more and more. Once he was alone with him, it became so much harder to keep the attraction calm. He knew that Harry was starting to feel something too. He didn't know his sexual preference other than he had a thing with Ginny Weasley that didn't last. He wondered if Harry was the same as him, if he had looked at other men before, but only Draco caught his attention. As he looked back on all their exchanges over the years, he realized that there was a sexual charge there in nearly every confrontation.

He sighed. He was getting ahead of himself. He didn't know how Harry felt about him, but he imagined that it wasn't nearly as much as he felt for him. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, dreams of Harry slipping through his mind.

**XXXX**

Harry awoke to some light filtering through his window. He stretched and sat up, looking around. Last night came back to him and he smiled as he touched his lips. He felt lighter than he had in days. He vaguely remembered asking Draco to stay until he fell asleep, he thought for a moment that maybe he had stayed longer, but he wasn't sure. He shrugged. He didn't think his mood could be ruined so he got up and started to get ready. He was careful as he moved around. He wanted to go to Hogwarts today and he wondered if he might be able to sneak a kiss while they were there. He smiled to himself as he got ready to shower.

After his shower, Harry dressed and left his room. He stopped outside of Draco's room wondering if he was still sleeping. He usually left his door ajar when he was up and since it was closed, he figured he was still sleeping. He walked away and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon was wafting up to Harry and he moved a bit quicker down the steps. He walked into the kitchen to see Kreacher cooking and humming to himself. Harry settled at the table and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Good mornings, Master Harry," Kreacher said as he placed a plate with food in front of him.

"Good morning," he replied through a mouth full of bacon. Kreacher gave him a crooked elf grin and a knowing look.

"I really should tell you to punish yourself for the trick you played," Harry scolded.

Kreacher looked up at him and looked briefly remorseful until he scowled at him. "Wells, somethings had to bes done. Yous didn't sees it, but Is did. Mister Malfoy likes yous a lot. Ands from seeings him leaves earlys this morning, I would says it worked," Kreacher stated. He nodded once and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Harry couldn't help, but chuckle. He shook his head and continued to eat as he glanced through the Prophet. "Smells good down here," Draco said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. Harry started to choke on his pumpkin juice as he hadn't heard Draco come down the stairs. Draco walked over and patted him on the back until his coughing calmed. "Careful, Harry," he muttered. Harry's heart was pounding and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of his choking. _One kiss and it brings me to this?_ He thought to himself.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come down. You surprised me," Harry replied in a crackly voice from his coughing.

Draco sat down across from him. "Well, as long as you're okay," he said quietly.

Harry looked up at him and frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked. He wondered if Draco was regretting what had happened between them last night.

Draco looked up. He studied him for several moments. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired I suppose. What's going on today?" he asked.

Harry leaned back and crossed his arms. He wanted to push it, but he chose not to. Maybe what was wrong had nothing to do with him. "I want to go to Hogwarts today. Do you still want to come with me?"

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I still do. Besides, who knows what will happen if I'm not there," he stated with a wink. Harry narrowed his gaze at him and blushed. He reached over and pulled his potion towards him. He took his next dose before Draco needed to remind him.

"Alright, well let's leave in about an hour then," he stated as he returned to his paper.

Draco sat back in his seat. What he had really wanted to do was kiss Harry good morning as soon as he walked into the kitchen, but he was so unsure if last night happened only because Harry was emotionally charged from his dream last night or if it was real. The way Harry was acting right now, he wondered if it had been just a fluke.

"I'll just go get ready then," he said quietly as he stood up and started to leave. Harry set his paper down and turned to look at him.

"Wait," he said. He pulled himself up and walked over to him. He stopped in front of him and looked up at him. He studied him for a moment before he leaned up and kissed him gently. Draco was so surprised that his eyes widened and he moved his head back. Harry pulled back and stared at him. He sighed and started back towards the kitchen. He picked up his and Draco's plate and brought them to the sink. Draco stood in the doorway of the kitchen unsure what had just happened and why he hadn't kissed Harry back. He could clearly see that he had hurt Harry's feelings.

"Harry, I-" he began, but Harry was shaking his head.

"No big deal. Get ready. I'll wait for you in the garden," Harry replied. He didn't look at him as he moved towards his back door and grabbed a cloak from the coat rack and walked out. The door shut loudly behind him.

"Really, Draco? Really?" he questioned aloud. He growled as he stomped upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

******A/N: Another chapter for you all. Hopefully Draco makes up for his snafu in the last chapter :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Back to Hogwarts**

Harry sat outside in his garden on a bench. It felt good to get out of the house and get some fresh air. It helped to clear his head. He thought that by kissing Draco this morning, it would make him see that he was fine with what happened the night before in case that was what was on his mind. Clearly he had mistaken. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He really hoped that he'd be able to fly again soon. He really missed it. He heard the back door close and he looked over to see Draco walking out. He stopped a few feet away from him.

Harry stood up and waited for him to move closer or say something. When he didn't, Harry sighed and started walking towards the apparition point. He stood there, waiting for Draco to join him. He finally came over and stood next to him. Draco reached out and grabbed his arm. "We aren't going until I say something," Draco whispered.

Harry looked up at him. "What do you have to say?"

"You caught me off guard this morning. I wanted to kiss you the second I walked into the kitchen, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in case last night happened because you were emotional from your dream. I wanted to kiss you," Draco replied.

Harry looked down between them. "I was emotional, but kissing you had nothing to do with it." Then Harry looked back up at him.

Draco searched his eyes for a moment and then leaned forward to kiss him again. When their lips met this time, both were ready for it and both were eager. Draco's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against him. Harry's settled against the front of Draco's cloak and held him close. He felt like he was floating with this kiss. It was so much better than the night before and Harry couldn't possibly imagine that it could get better.

Harry and Draco both broke apart at the same time, smiles on their faces. "Let's go to Hogwarts," Draco whispered. Harry nodded and held tight as Draco apparated them away.

They landed at an apparition point outside of Hogsmeade and headed up the road to Hogwarts. "Should we have called Professor McGonagall to let her know we were coming?" Harry questioned.

Draco stopped and nodded. "I'd send her a patronus, but I never was very good at that," he replied.

Harry looked up at him. "I'll teach you some time. I'll send it," he offered. He waved his wand and his stag appeared. He gave the stag the message and it bounded off easily. Draco watched with an admiring eye.

"That comes easy to you, doesn't it?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just a happy memory and it just works. It takes some practice."

Draco nodded and started walking again. Harry followed. He had brought his cane in case he got tired. It was shrunk down and in his pocket. "I hate to admit this, but I'm scared to come back here," Draco stated quietly.

"I can understand that. It's not like you have the happiest memories, especially more recent. It's changed a lot from what I've heard and maybe it'll be different. At least this time we like each other," Harry responded.

Draco grinned. "Thanks," he replied. He reached out and squeezed Harry's hand just as they were reaching the gates. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were waiting for them. Hagrid was beaming of course and McGonagall looked stern, but had a happy glint in her eye.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise," she said as she opened the gates for them. Draco held his gaze downward and wouldn't meet her eyes. He felt foolish and like a child, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, not yet anyway.

"'Arry!" Hagrid bellowed as he picked Harry up in a fierce hug. Draco reached out towards Harry in reaction, but Hagrid set him down gently. He glanced sideways at McGonagall and she was looking at him with the same look that Hermione did.

"Hello, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall. Sorry for the short notice," Harry apologized.

Professor McGonagall waved him off and stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. "Quite alright, Mr. Potter. It is the weekend after all," she stated. She turned to Draco and gave him a stern look. "Mr. Malfoy, there is no reason to keep your eyes downward. Come and see how your donation to Hogwarts has been used. And I am glad to see you here with Mr. Potter as well," she stated, more quietly at the end.

Draco looked up at her in disbelief. She gave him a smile that he wasn't expecting and nodded. She nodded once and gestured for them to follow. Draco could hear Hagrid talking Harry's ear off about his most recent animal that he was training. McGonagall seemed to be listening and grimacing slightly about the animal. Draco smiled to himself.

They walked for quite awhile and eventually they made it to the castle. When Draco and Harry looked up, they were surprised that the outside looked pretty much the same. "We didn't change the general structure and look of the building. We mostly repaired what had been damaged and added a few new wings and expanded the library which made Madam Pince quite pleased. We used your donation, Mr. Malfoy, for the astronomy tower. Mr. Potter, we spread your donation throughout the whole remodel. Both of your donations were much appreciated," she replied as she gestured at the castle.

Draco gulped and looked down again when McGonagall said what they used his donation for. Harry reached out and squeezed his hand quickly in assurance. Draco looked over at him and Harry smiled slightly at him. Harry glanced over at McGonagall as well and she gave him a knowing smile that made Harry blush.

"Well, come in. It's about lunch time and the castle will be so pleased to see you both," McGonagall said. She marched up the steps and Harry and Draco followed with Hagrid coming up behind.

Harry was starting to feel a bit tired and slowed down a bit. Draco turned to look at him and touched his arm. "Are you alright, Harry?" he asked quietly. Hagrid and McGonagall had stopped to observe the two. McGonagall was watching them both.

Harry sighed and reached into his pocket. "My leg is getting tired," he muttered. Draco nodded as he resized the cane for him.

"Let me know if you need help," Draco offered.

"Stay close then," Harry responded quietly. They smiled at each other as Harry started to walk again, leaning on his cane. Draco blushed as he caught McGonagall's eye. She turned and strode towards the Great Hall doors. She pushed them open and Harry and Draco followed behind her. It didn't take long for the Great Hall to quiet and turn to look at their special guests. McGonagall cast a _sonorous _charm and addressed the group.

"Good afternoon. We are being treated with two special guests today for the afternoon, Mister Harry Potter and Mister Draco Malfoy. Please be respectful and help them if they need a refresher on where to go," she said. She winked at the students who all chuckled. She walked up onto the platform and settled in to eat lunch. She had two extra seats up there and she gestured for Harry and Draco to sit. They walked over and Draco subtly helped Harry up the steps of the platform and they settled in to their seats. Food appeared immediately in front of them and they both smiled wistfully.

"I've missed this," Draco said to Harry quietly.

Harry laughed and nodded. "That was always nice. I didn't know that you donated to the remodel," he responded.

Draco nodded. "Yes, it was the first thing on my list to help make up for the war and my part in it. I'm surprised that she used it for the astronomy tower though," he said.

"Dumbledore was already dying, Draco. He and Snape came up with the plan together. He knew that Voldemort tasked you with killing him," Harry whispered to him.

"How was he already dying?" he questioned quietly.

"He had been poisoned. I will explain how later, just know that Snape and Dumbledore were trying to save you from killing someone. You dropped your hand. You weren't going to kill him," Harry replied in a soft voice.

Draco set his fork down and turned to look at him. "How did you know I dropped my hand?" he asked a bit harshly.

"I was there, Draco. I saw everything," Harry replied quietly, not looking at him. He heard Draco gasp next to him.

"How?" he muttered.

"I'll explain everything later. Let's eat and then we'll take a look around," Harry replied.

He could feel Draco's narrow gaze on him, but he didn't turn to look. They both finished eating in silence except for making small talk with the people next to them. Before they were getting ready to take a look around, McGonagall addressed Harry.

"How is your leg feeling?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"It's better than it was. Draco created a potion that seems to be helping. I'm hoping it stays that way. This is the most I've been out since I was injured," Harry replied.

"I had read that Mister Malfoy was the one who had healed you. I do hope they catch the person that did this to you," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you. I think they are making some progress, but it's difficult with what they have to deal with. I wish I could help them, but unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to be an auror again," he responded. He thought that saying it aloud that he wouldn't be able to be an auror again would be harder, but it wasn't. He had actually been thinking that even if his leg healed completely, that being an auror was not something he wanted to do any longer.

"Well, there is always a place for you here, Harry," she said quietly. She smiled at him. Harry looked back at her with wide eyes. He hadn't thought about being a teacher here. He looked down at all the students and wondered what it would be like to be a teacher here and sit up on the platform at every meal. It didn't sound too bad actually.

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

McGonagall nodded. "Well, off with you and Mr. Malfoy then. Everything is where it used to be, just slightly different. And do stay out of trouble," she commented. She winked at Harry and he blushed. Draco was already standing, having not heard the conversation between the two. Harry stood and nodded to Professor McGonagall and then turned to follow Draco out of the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I like this chapter. I think I just like Draco in this chapter. I am also in the process of writing an exciting chapter ;) Enjoy this until then!**

**Chapter 13: Slytherin Dorm and Advice**

"Do you mind if we go down to the Slytherin dorm?" Draco asked nervously.

Harry nodded and started in that direction. They walked in silence. Harry was sure that Draco was perturbed with him because of his comments earlier, but he hoped that once he told him what had happened, it would lessen his anger.

They arrived at the Slytherin dorm in no time. Draco stood outside and stared at the portrait for a moment. Harry reached out and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. Draco glanced back at him and nodded. He knocked on the portrait and the subject of the painting turned to look at him, a scowl in place.

"You're not a student here," it said in a harsh voice.

"That would be correct. I am, however, a former Slytherin and have permission from the Headmistress to look around wherever I please," Draco said in a haughty tone. The portrait scowled further and then he seemed to recognize him and his features changed ever so slightly.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, I remember you. You've grown up quite a bit and what do we have here, but Harry Potter," he replied.

"Can we please come in?" Draco asked in an icy tone. It reminded Harry of the school Draco and he had to suppress a smile.

The portrait narrowed its gaze and then huffed before it pulled to the side and showed the entrance into the common room. Draco gave the painting a curt nod before he stepped in with Harry following behind him. Draco looked around, noticing that it looked similar as to when he went here, but somehow it seemed slightly more cheerful.

"Looks the same," Harry commented. "Maybe less doom and gloom though."

Draco turned to him. "How would you know?" he questioned.

Harry blushed and then grinned. "I've been in here before with you as a matter of fact," he responded.

Draco narrowed his gaze. "Explain, Potter," he growled.

Harry frowned at him and rolled his eyes. "So testy," he muttered. Draco growled again and Harry sighed. "Sheesh. It was second year and Ron and I came in here to see what you knew about the Chamber of Secrets," he explained.

Draco crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if you two idiots were in here and talking to me," he responded in annoyance.

Harry laughed. "Yes, well, we disguised ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle. You nearly caught us though," he replied.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "How did you disguise yourselves?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione brewed a polyjuice potion in the abandoned bathroom," he said, puffing his chest out a bit.

"She brewed that in second year?" he demanded. Harry nodded. Draco frowned. "Of course she did. She is the smartest witch of our age. I'm sure you thoroughly enjoyed pulling the wool over my eyes," he replied.

Harry shrugged, but grinned. "We duped you a few times," he teased.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him. He released his wand from its holster and flicked his wrist, effectively disillusioning themselves. Harry looked at him with a lifted brow. Draco stepped towards him and then pulled him towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I hope you intend on telling me all your secrets," Draco whispered, his face close to Harry's.

Harry gulped. "Maybe not all of them, but most," he replied in a shaky voice.

Draco smirked and leaned forward to kiss him. Harry let out a quiet moan at the contact. This definitely became the best memory of the Slytherin common room. Draco kissed him firmly and then broke the kiss. "The students will be back soon," he whispered against Harry's lips, giving him a tender kiss. Harry nodded in understanding, but it didn't make it any easier for him to stop kissing Draco. They heard pounding coming from outside the door so they both stepped back from each other and Draco ended the spell just as the portrait was swinging open to admit some of the Slytherin students. They all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the two, ones in the back running into them as they didn't see why they had stopped. There was some grumbling from the group.

"Oh, we weren't expecting to see you here," one boy said at the front. He was looking between Harry and Draco.

"I wanted to see how the dorm turned out. I think it turned out well. Less foreboding. Carry on with your weekend fun," Draco said as he gestured for Harry to follow him. They started towards the group, but they didn't part. Harry stopped behind Draco feeling slightly nervous at being in their presence. Draco on the other hand had adopted a cool look, with his chin raised.

"Did you really heal Harry Potter?" the boy asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. It is my job to heal," he replied calmly.

"Was it a hard decision seeing as you were rivals while you were here?" another student asked, a girl this time.

Draco glanced back at Harry and shook his head. "I didn't think twice about it to be honest. We may not have got along during school, but he is still a human being and he deserves to live. Besides, he saved our entire world. I worked my hardest to heal him and I did," he replied.

"Some say that you're a traitor," another boy responded.

Draco frowned. "A traitor? What do you think?" he asked giving the student an imploring look.

The boy looked away. "I don't know," he responded quietly.

Draco shook his head. "Let me give you all a piece of advice. Do not allow someone else to make your decisions for you. Sure, you need to listen to your parents, but form your own opinions and stand by them. Don't be a bunch of followers of something bad. Look what happened to us then. I wish I had thought with my own head and not what my parents wanted or the Dark Lord. I wish that I had realized that the path that Harry was on was the path I needed to be on. It would have saved me a lot of grief and pain. Remember that. Just because you're a Slytherin, doesn't mean you need to be like every other Slytherin that has walked through that door. Be your own person," Draco advised them.

Harry had listened to Draco with rapt attention as did all the students who were there. He was very impressed by his speech and it made him warm all over to hear him talk that way. The group parted and watched as Harry and Draco walked through. No one else said a word, but as Harry looked at a few of the faces, he knew that what Draco had said had sunk in and was working its way through their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

******A/N: Kind of an emotional chapter for the boys, but I also like how things go with them too :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Astronomy Tower**

Harry debated about going to the Gryffindor tower, but he had a feeling that Draco wanted to go to the astronomy tower so he lead him in that direction. Draco was quiet next to him. "That was really insightful, what you said back there," Harry said quietly.

"Thanks. It's the truth though. I wish someone had told me that when I was their age," Draco replied.

Harry looked over at him. "Well, I did try to tell you. Well, sort of," he said.

Draco chuckled. "You did. In so many words anyway or maybe it was in so little words, more hexes?" he suggested.

Harry punched his arm with his free hand and laughed. "Okay, I get your point. I think that the students hearing it from you will get across much better than from anyone else," he complimented.

Draco smiled slightly. "€Well, like I said, I wish someone would have told me that, someone that I would have believed anyway," he replied thoughtfully.

"It's okay, Draco. You're making amends now and you're passing on wisdom that you learned from your mistakes. I saw their faces; they heard you and they listened. Don't be so hard on yourself," Harry said in a firm voice.

Draco stopped and turned to look at him. "You see the best in people don't you?"

Harry smiled slightly. "I do. Some people I can't ever find it, but you, I've always known there was good in there. Are you ready to go up?"

Draco turned and realized they were at the base of the astronomy tower. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't been up there since the incident with Dumbledore. He didn't want to go up there now. He could feel his brow getting sweaty with his anxiety.

"Harry, I-" Draco began in a shaky voice.

Harry reached over and took his hand. "We are going up there. Besides, you want to know what happened that night, don't you?"

Draco stared at him. He was curious as to what and how Harry saw that night. He sighed and looked up. "Okay," he said quietly.

Harry nodded and started up the steps. He wished he could have held Draco's hand the whole way up, but he had to use his free hand for extra support. Once they got to the top, Harry and Draco stood there next to each other. The tower was different and it looked more like a classroom than a tower with a bunch of platforms. Harry walked across to the window that Dumbledore had fallen through. He stared down and felt tears coming to his eyes. He hadn't thought much of Dumbledore's death in a couple of years. But being up there, even with the changes, it came back easily and he could only begin to imagine how Draco was feeling right now. He wanted to tell him what happened that night.

"So during sixth year I took special classes with Dumbledore. He was teaching me about Horcruxes, about how Voldemort had split his soul into seven things: a diary, a ring, a locket, a diadem, a cup, his snake, and me. Each item had to be destroyed in order to rid us of him permanently. I destroyed the diary in second year. Dumbledore destroyed the ring before sixth year and the rest, my friends and I took care of them during the war. Voldemort took care of me, the last horcrux, and then he was mortal again. The ring, it was cursed and when Dumbledore put it on, it poisoned him. That's how he was dying. All throughout sixth year he was dying. Snape knew. He was trying to help him get through it and then they knew about what Voldemort wanted you to do and so they decided that when the time came because they knew it would, that Snape would kill Dumbledore and not you," Harry paused as he looked over at Draco. He was sitting down in a chair that was in the corner. His eyes were on the spot that Dumbledore had been before he fell out the window. He was pale and Harry could see him shaking.

"Dumbledore and I had gone to find the locket that night. He had found the location. While we were there, he had to drink the potion that was in the container that held the locket. It was some potion that made him basically lose his mind for the time that he drank. I forced him to keep drinking because he told me before he even started that he would ask me to stop and I couldn't listen. It was one of the hardest moments to see him going through that. Once he finished the potion, he was weak, but we got the locket and we managed to get out of there. He apparated us to the astronomy tower. He knew you were coming so he cast me immobile and threw my invisibility cloak over me. I couldn't move and I was not able to be seen, but I saw everything that happened here," Harry finished.

Draco had tears streaming down his cheeks by the time Harry was finished. Harry stepped over to him, but didn't reach out. He wasn't sure what Draco would want him to do. "I was so scared that night. I knew that I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. I knew the second the Dark Lord tasked me with it. He wanted me to fix what my father had done. I wanted to protect my father so I did everything that I could, but it never worked out. I should have known then that I had to stop, but he would have killed my parents and I and I just couldn't let that happen. I did drop my hand as you saw. I knew that if anybody could protect me it would be Dumbledore and Severus, but then, Severus killed him and I just didn't know what was going to happen," Draco said quietly as tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"Did Voldemort ever find out that you weren't the one to kill Dumbledore?" Harry questioned.

Draco shrugged. "I'm still alive so probably not or if he did, he had a bigger target in mind or just simply didn't care about my failure."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Draco shrugged again. "Severus helped me deal with it. I do miss him," he said sadly.

"Me too," Harry commented absently as he thought back to the night he died.

"You hated him," Draco responded with a bit of a bite in his tone. He stood up and walked towards Harry wiping at his eyes. He was on the defense now about Snape.

"I didn't understand him," Harry replied calmly.

"What does that mean?" Draco questioned in a harsh voice.

"I reminded him of my dad who did not treat him very well in school. Plus, he was in love with my mum and so out of some duty to her; he was protecting me throughout all of my years at Hogwarts. It was in his own way of course, but he still was protecting me. It wasn't until he was dying that I learned who he really was. I wish that I had known that before and then maybe things would have been different," Harry explained.

Draco relaxed his shoulders. "Sorry, I just, he was more of a father to me than my own."

Harry reached out and squeezed his hand. "I know. Listen, why don't we look around a bit more and then maybe we can go into Hogsmeade and get a butterbeer or visit Honeydukes or something?" he suggested.

Draco smiled and nodded. He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Thank you for explaining some things," he whispered.

Harry smiled and turned his head to the side and caught Draco's cheek and pressed a light kiss there. "You're welcome," he whispered back.

They both looked once more at the window and then left the tower. Harry stopped by the Gryffindor tower briefly, but no one was in there. Probably out enjoying the day or still eating. "I suppose this place isn't so awful," Draco commented, his nose lifted slightly in the air.

Harry chuckled. "A lot warmer in here than in Slytherin," he pointed out.

"In more ways than one," Draco commented quietly. Harry looked over at him with a confused look. He was frowning as he looked around. He caught Harry staring and he shook his head. "Never mind, let's go," he said as he started for the door.

Harry followed slowly. He glanced around the first real home he ever had and smiled slightly before he walked out. Once they got to the ground floor, they saw McGonagall coming from the Great Hall. She smiled at them. "Well, what did you think?" she asked.

"Things are different, but the same all at once," Harry commented.

She nodded. "Yes. We didn't want to change the general structure and look of the school too much. Did you see the astronomy tower?"

Draco looked up at her and paled slightly. "Why did you use my donation for there?" he asked in a quiet voice that sounded a bit childish and afraid.

McGonagall studied him for a moment. "Would you say that's when you changed? That was the moment that made you realize that the path you were following was the wrong one?" she questioned him.

Draco stared at her with wide eyes. He glanced at Harry who was looking between the two. "Um, I'm not sure…." he muttered. He was looking at the ground, frowning, but deep in thought.

"Did you drop your hand?" she asked.

Draco nodded and looked up again. "Well, yes, but I don't know if that was because I realized I was on the wrong path more like I realized I was doing something I didn't want to do, but on the wrong path….." he trailed off again.

"You helped Harry during the war, didn't you?" she asked.

Draco blushed. "Yes, I did," he replied quietly.

"If you had chosen to continue on the path of Voldemort, you would not have dropped your hand and you would not have helped Harry," she reminded him.

"But I-" he cut himself off as she gave him a stern look.

"I've discussed this in length with Dumbledore. That was your turning point. You may not have had a say in what you were able to do, but it was in your mind and in your desires. That is why we used your donation for the astronomy tower. Your life changed that night," she explained.

Draco felt tears in his eyes and he wiped quickly at them and looked away. Harry looked over at him feeling the pain that he was feeling. McGonagall stepped forward and set her hand on Draco's shoulder. "You are doing good in this world, Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore and Professor Snape are quite proud of you. You're a good person. Let your past guide your future, but don't have it bring you down. It was nice to see you both and Harry, please remember my offer. The same would be extended to you as well, Draco," McGonagall said. She smiled at them both, squeezing each one's shoulders before she turned and walked briskly away.

They both watched her leave and then turned and left the castle. They walked to the gates in silence. "What offer did she extend to you?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. They had just exited the grounds of Hogwarts and had both turned to look back at the castle. They could really only see the tallest parts of the castle.

"She said that if I couldn't go back to being an auror, she had a place for me at Hogwarts, as a teacher," Harry replied quietly. They started down the path to Hogsmeade. Draco stopped though and Harry turned to look at him.

"She extended that to me?" he questioned in disbelief. Harry nodded. Draco looked out in the distance thoughtfully. "A potions professor?" he smiled slightly at the thought. Harry smiled in return.

"Butterbeer and sweets for old times sake, well, more of reminiscing about childhood, the good parts?" Harry suggested.

Draco chuckled. "That sounds good," he replied feeling better than he had all morning. Harry smiled at him and reached his free hand out and Draco looked at it for a moment and then took into his own. They continued down the path to Hogsmeade, checking off Hogwarts from Harry's bucket list.


	15. Chapter 15

******A/N: Well, my hubby is a genius and fixed my computer so for now it works :) Here is a new chapter for all of you. I'm glad that the wait wasn't too long! The next one after this is well... a good one ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Go Away, Ginny**

After they had their fill of butterbeer and had two bags full of sweets, each, Harry and Draco left Hogsmeade to home. Harry was wiped and barely able to stand by the time they landed in the garden of his home. Draco helped settle him on the couch and went to get some tea. When he returned, Harry was out. He smiled down at him and pulled a blanket over him. He brushed his fingers across his forehead and traced the lightning bolt scar lightly. Harry didn't even stir. Draco sighed and left the room. He walked over to the cellar door and went down to his potions lab. He wanted to brew more of Harry's potion as well as some other healing and sleep potions. He set to work and was instantly sucked in.

Some hours later, Draco heard what sounded like an alarm. He lowered the burner of his cauldron and stood up and walked up the steps. He heard the sound again. He moved a bit quicker as he entered the kitchen. Kreacher was looking towards the garden and pulling on one of his ears. Then he glanced towards the living room.

"Kreacher, what is it?" Draco questioned quietly.

"Someones is tryings to get throughs the wards," he replied.

Draco looked out towards the garden nervously. "Can you tell who it is?"

Kreacher nodded. "It's Ms. Weasley, but Master Harry doesn'ts want her heres. He doesn'ts want anyones to knows he is heres except Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger," he answered.

Draco narrowed his gaze. "Kreacher, let's tell her that he is not here. Make sure she understands," he ordered.

Kreacher glanced to where Harry was sleeping and Draco assumed that Kreacher had silenced the area around him so he wouldn't hear the alarm. "How's we dos that?"

"I will tell you what to say to her, and then I will make sure that she gets the message," he replied. Kreacher nodded. "First, I want you to tell her that no one is allowed through and that Master Harry is not here."

"Missus Weasley, no ones is allowed throughs. Master Harry is nots here," Kreacher said. The message transferred through the wards. Only Ginny could hear so if anyone was with her or following her, they would not be able to hear the message and her response would not be heard either.

"Well, where is he?" Ginny demanded.

"Tell her that Master Harry is at an undisclosed location that even you don't know where he is," Draco said.

"Master Harry is someplace I don'ts even knows," he repeated.

"Kreacher, why would he be somewhere else and not at his home?" she asked angrily.

Kreacher glowered at where he knew she was behind the wards. Draco rolled his eyes at her question. "He needs to bes protecteds and being heres is not safe," Kreacher responded on his own. It was clear that his tone was annoyed.

A huff transferred through to them. "Fine, if you hear from him, tell him that I need to speak with him. It's important," Ginny replied in a biting tone.

"I wills, Ms. Weasley," Kreacher replied.

Another huff went through and then after a moment they knew that Ginny had left. Draco sat down at a chair at the table and Kreacher climbed up on one as well. "What could she possibly want?"

Kreacher shrugged. "Ms. Weasley, is crazys," he replied.

"What happened in their relationship?" Draco asked.

"What Kreacher said," Harry said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. Draco blushed deeply at being caught asking Kreacher about Harry's relationship with Ginny.

"Sorry," Draco said sheepishly.

Harry shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Ginny was fine in the beginning. Then her friends started getting married and I was in no rush to get married. I was still dealing with the war and there was just too much going on in my life. We started to drift and I realized that I wanted to spend more time _away_ from her than _with _her. I'm pretty sure she was beginning something with some other bloke and I didn't care. That's how I knew that we were over and I've been happier since," Harry explained. He set some tea on the table with three cups. He poured himself some while Draco and Kreacher did as well. He and Kreacher had started to drink tea together once in awhile after Ginny left. It made living in the big house less lonely.

"So why would she pretend to want you back or whatever it is she is doing?" Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really talked to her in a year and I thought she was fine with us not being together. Her boyfriend or whatever probably dumped her or something so she saw an opportunity and tried to take it. Good thing you were there to spare me," he chuckled at the end.

Draco smiled. He wanted to ask Harry something personal, but didn't want to ask in front of Kreacher. "She was here earlier," he said instead.

Harry had the cup at his lips and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh?"

"Wes told hers to leave and that yous weren't heres," Kreacher told him.

"She apparently has something important to tell you," Draco added.

Harry set his cup down and frowned. "I doubt it's anything important. I'll call Ron later and ask him. She probably wants to apologize for talking to the press or something. Whatever," he said.

Draco could tell that Harry didn't quite mean what he was saying and that made him shift uncomfortably and his stomach turn slightly. "Well, how about dinner?" Draco suggested, changing the subject.

Kreacher was frowning over at Harry. Draco figured it was because he was thinking along the same lines as Draco. Kreacher jumped down from the table and busied himself in the kitchen. Harry was looking thoughtful which didn't help Draco feel any better.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked.

Harry turned to look at him and nodded. "Yeah. I was completely wiped when we got home. Sorry for just passing out on you. What did you do?"

Draco shot up from his chair and ran over to the basement door and down the steps. Harry stood up quickly and walked over to the stairs. "Draco, what's the matter?" he called down the steps. He heard cursing down in the basement and a waft of smoke came up from there. "Draco, are you okay?" he called down a bit more concerned.

Draco came stomping up the steps toward him grumbling. He had black smudges on his face. Harry suppressed a smile. "I left a potion going and got distracted by the Weaslette," he growled.

"Potions can be restarted. Are you okay? You didn't inhale anything that could harm you?" Harry asked as he handed him a wet rag.

"No, it's fine. I've inhaled worse. It was just a simple healing potion. I like to have them on hand. I need to go to Diagon Alley. Will you be alright on your own?" he asked. His face was clean now.

"Don't you want dinner?" Harry asked gesturing towards the meal that Kreacher was preparing.

Draco shook his head. "Keep it warm for me. I just have to go to the Apothecary and get some supplies. I shouldn't be long," he said.

Harry frowned slightly, but nodded. "Alright, well, we'll keep it warm for you. Don't be too long."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry on the forehead before he grabbed his coat and flooed away. Harry frowned and shook his head. Draco seemed upset when he left or upset earlier, he wasn't really sure. Harry sat down at the table and Kreacher served him. Harry's floo flared and he looked over, hoping Draco was back already, but he saw Ron and then Hermione. He smiled. "Come in guys!" he called.

Ron and Hermione came through and brushed off their robes. Hermione came over and hugged Harry tightly and Ron slapped him on the back before they too sat down. Kreacher served them and Ron instantly tucked in.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm doing well. I can get around easily now, well for the most part and Draco and I are getting along quite well," he replied. He blushed at his last statement which did not go missed by Hermione.

"Oh?" Hermione questioned with a lifted eyebrow. Ron didn't seem to notice as he was involved in his eating.

"Yeah, we, uh, we kissed the other night," Harry responded carefully.

Hermione gasped and brought her hands to her mouth and Ron's fork was paused midway to his mouth and he looked a bit pale. Hermione smiled as she brought her hands down. "Oh, Harry, that's good, right?" she asked, picking up on his apprehension. Ron was still staring at him in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, it's just been a bit awkward here and there. Like we will be totally fine and then it will be uncomfortable. I don't know. He's not here right now. He had to go to Diagon Alley. He seemed off even before he left," Harry explained.

"Because Master Harry got that looks about Ms. Weasley," Kreacher muttered.

Harry looked over at him. "What are you talking about, Kreacher?" he asked.

Kreacher turned to look at him. This got Ron out of his frozen moment and Hermione to look interested in what Kreacher had to say. "Yous were lookings thoughtful, like yous were going to lets her distract yous from Mr. Malfoy," he said.

Harry snorted. "Not a chance, Kreacher. I was curious as to what this important thing she needs to tell me even though I'm sure it's nothing, but believe me, Ginny will not distract me," he responded surely.

Kreacher looked at him sternly as if he was trying to see through him to his true motives. He seemed satisfied with what Harry said and turned back to fix Draco's plate. "I don't thinks Mr. Malfoy sees it that ways," Kreacher replied.

Harry frowned. That must be why he was acting strange when he left. Harry sighed. "Why must you be so insightful, Kreacher? I need to learn how to be that way," he commented.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're doing better, Harry. I hope that Malfoy has good intentions with you," she added.

Harry nodded. "I believe so. Anything new with the investigation, Ron?" Harry asked as he seemed to remember that he was there.

"Wait a minute, before I answer that, you mean to tell me that you and Malfoy have snogged?" he asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

Harry laughed. "Well, we've kissed, not snogged. There has been no making out or groping or anything," he replied. Ron grimaced and shook slightly.

"Ugh, TMI, Harry," Ron said. He shook once more and then decided to answer his question. "We've broken through some of the mind blocks that the people that were with him had. We haven't gathered much from them though. Have you remembered anything?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I had a dream the other night and I think I know what he looks like," he said.

"What does he look like?" Ron asked in his auror voice.

"Well, he had long, dark brown hair that he had tied back in a pony tail and he had deep, cold brown eyes. He reminded me a lot of Lucius Malfoy, only with brown hair and eyes versus blonde and gray eyed," he told him.

"Hmmm, that is interesting. I'll see if I can get a sketch made up. I wish I had more to tell you though, mate," Ron replied.

Harry shrugged. "I'm safe here and as long as Ginny doesn't know where I am then I am even better," he replied.

"She really should have the message by now. All three of us have told her that you don't want to be with her. I'm sorry, Ron, but she's being a bitch about things," Hermione stated.

They both gasped at Hermione's curse word and then they began laughing. She blushed slightly. "She's a Weasley, Hermione, we don't always get it the first fifty million times you tell us," Ron joked.

All three laughed and Harry felt better. He did wish that Draco was there though.

They spent the rest of the time that Hermione and Ron were there chatting about random things. It wasn't long before they left and Harry was sitting in the sitting room with a fire going and a book in his lap, wondering why Draco wasn't back yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: We get to see where Draco was and well, a little something else ;) Oh, and it's a bit fluffy... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Too Fast?**

Draco walked out of the floo at The Leaky Cauldron and quickly walked out and into Diagon Alley. He didn't want to be away from Harry for long even if he was doing much better. He started down to the Apothecary. Once there, he got a few of the ingredients that he needed. He was going to have to go into Knockturn Alley for some of the barely legal ingredients though and hoped that Harry would understand.

On his way to Knockturn Alley, he passed the ice cream parlor and thought he might stop by and get something for Harry. He smiled to himself at that thought. "Malfoy?" someone sneered.

Draco stopped and turned around to see Ginny Weasley. He barely contained his own sneer at the sight of her. "Yes, Weaslette," he said coolly.

She stalked over to him. "Where is Harry?" she demanded. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him.

Draco lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well, I imagine that he is where he is staying and taking it easy," he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be with him?" she demanded.

"I check in on him several times a day. He is doing much better and doesn't need me there all day and night. For his safety, he is not staying at his own home. He is staying elsewhere. I can't disclose his location," he told her in a professional voice.

Ginny stared at him as if she was trying to sift through his mind to find the truth. Unfortunately for her, Draco was well practiced in Occlumency. She continued to glare at him. "I told Kreacher today that I had something important to tell Harry and I need to tell him," she said angrily.

"And Potter got the message. After what you did with the press, I'm pretty sure he will not be speaking to you for quite some time, if at all," he told her. He nearly called him Harry, but managed to catch himself before he said it.

"Well, it's important," she responded impetuously.

Draco gave her a look that said he heard her the first time. "I heard you the first time. If you want him to know so badly, tell me and I will pass it along," he offered coolly.

Ginny scowled at him, but appeared to be debating his offer. She sighed and looked almost apologetic. "I shouldn't have said anything to the press. I was just angry at Harry or more at myself I suppose because I did throw away something good for some idiot who wasn't nearly the man that Harry is," Ginny stated.

Draco frowned at her. His mind was racing with worry and his stomach was in knots. If Harry heard her say that…..He didn't even want to think about that. "That's what's important?" Draco questioned unable to calm his annoyance.

"It's important for him to know! He needs to know that I made a mistake and that I want to be with him," she said angrily.

"Potter is in no shape to deal with the stress of being involved with you again. Try and talk to him later on and see what he says, but if I'm understanding him, you have a very slim chance of worming your way back into his life," Draco told her.

"How would you know?" she demanded.

Draco kept his expression neutral. Harry bringing up Ginny in conversation, especially after the press issue would be normal for people to talk about, right? "He talked about it when he figured out you were the one to go to the press. Now, if that is all, I need to get going," Draco stated as he started to move past her.

Ginny shot her hand out and grabbed Draco's arm. He halted and turned to glare daggers at her. "If you even remotely harm a hair on his body," she warned.

Draco glanced sideways at her. "I am the _last_ person to want to harm him. Speak for yourself, Weaslette," Draco responded icily. He flung his arm back and stalked away. He was fuming the entire way to Knockturn Alley, cursing Ginny Weasley the entire way. How Harry had found her remotely attractive was beyond him. He quickly got the ingredients he needed there and then got some ice cream from the ice cream parlor. He didn't see Ginny again and for that he was grateful.

As he made his way to The Leaky Cauldron to floo hop and then apparate back to Harry, he felt as if someone was staring at him. He glanced around quickly and saw a man standing near the Apothecary, in the alley. He was staring straight at him. Draco felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Draco shook it off, committing to memory what he looked like and went into The Leaky Cauldron to make his way home to Harry.

XXXX

Draco walked out of Harry's floo and saw his plate warming. He smiled as he placed the ice cream in the ice box and took his plate to the table. He set it down and then walked towards the sitting room to see Harry lying on the couch reading his book.

"Hey," he called out.

Harry jumped slightly and then turned to look at him. "Hey, what took so long?" he asked.

Draco glanced at his time piece. He hadn't realized he'd been gone for a couple of hours. "Huh, I didn't realize it was so late. Um, want to come in and have some tea while I eat? I brought you something," he replied.

Harry nodded and got up from the couch. He followed Draco into the kitchen and started making some tea. He saw Draco go over to the ice box and pull out several tubs that Harry knew were ice cream. He grinned. "You brought me ice cream?"

Draco blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't sure what was your favorite as I didn't see you eating ice cream at Hogwarts so I got an assortment."

Harry smiled and grabbed a chocolate and vanilla swirl one. He put the rest back in the ice box. "So was it busy down there?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "Not really. I had to go to the Apothecary and into Knockturn Alley. Don't worry, I didn't get any illegal ingredients. Knockturn Alley tends to have the rarer potions ingredients that are barely legal and it so happens that I need a few for the healing potion you are taking," Draco said quickly before Harry could protest. Harry didn't seem too concerned which Draco wondered about.

"Eh, that's alright. I've spent plenty of time in Knockturn Alley. It used to freak me out as a kid. My second year, I accidentally flooed there which was the first time I'd ever been there. I happened to see you and your father selling some items that time at Borgin and Burkes actually," Harry reminisced.

Draco snorted. "I'm sure my father was selling items because the Ministry was threatening to raid our house or something. You seemed to follow me a lot while we were going to school," he said in a teasing tone.

"Hey, that time at Borgin and Burkes was an accident. All the rest of the times…." Harry trailed off as he grinned.

Draco smiled at him and they ate for a few minutes in silence. After a bit, Draco broke the silence. "I ran into the Weaslette while I was there," he said quietly.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "I bet that just made your day," he said.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "A minor bump in my day. I did find out what was so important that she had to tell you," he told him.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"She wanted to tell you that she made a mistake and she wants you back," Draco replied.

Harry's spoon stopped midway to his mouth as both brows lifted. "Huh, that's exactly what I expected. I hope you told her to dream on," Harry said.

Draco shifted uneasily. "Harry, is that what you really want? I mean, she wants to fix it and get you back," he questioned.

Harry stared at him. He could see the insecurity all over Draco's face. "I'm happier without her and nothings changed. She's still the same person and I'm not. I'm guessing her boyfriend dumped her so she wants back with me until someone else comes along. Plus, you and I are, well, we're…." Harry wasn't sure how to put it. Were they a couple? Were they exclusive? Were they just testing the waters to see what was out there? Was it only temporary?

"Seeing what is there between us. You could call us a couple or something along those lines, but we shouldn't label it yet. See where it goes," Draco replied.

Harry frowned. He liked labels, well, ones in the relationship area anyway, most of the time. "I suppose we've only kissed a little. We haven't really done anything else to see how our chemistry is," Harry added a blush coloring his cheeks.

Draco blushed deeply as well. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that will come in time, I'm sure," he added.

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm sorry that you had to run into her," he apologized.

"Not your fault. I'm just glad to hear that you don't want to be with her. I was worried about that earlier," he said, his tone sheepish at the end.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and Kreacher's words came back to him. "Ah, my thoughtful look, yes, Kreacher pointed that out to me. I believe his words were that I looked as if I would let Ginny distract me from you," Harry offered.

"And you won't?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and stood up. He walked over to Draco who pushed his chair out and turned to face him. Harry stopped next to him and carefully and nervously straddled his lap. He settled his hands against Draco's chest. Draco licked his lips subconsciously and glanced from Harry's eyes to his lips several times. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kreacher. And that is, not a chance," Harry said firmly.

Draco let out the breath he was holding and smiled. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. It was slow and tender at first, but then Harry boldly brushed his tongue across Draco's lips and Draco immediately opened his mouth and met Harry with his own tongue. Harry's mouth tasted of chocolate and vanilla and Draco couldn't help, but decide that was his most favorite flavor, but only if it came from Harry's tongue.

They both increased the pressure and were definitely snogging now. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and slipped his hand underneath Harry's shirt and brushed his fingers against his back and side. Harry bucked forward, pressing his groin into Draco's. They both gasped at the contact. Harry brought his hands up to Draco's neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was just as silky as he imagined it was.

Harry broke the kiss for air, but quickly moved to Draco's jaw line and neck and started kissing and suckling as he went from one side to the other. He felt Draco getting harder beneath him and his own cock responded.

Draco's heart was pounding and he felt his stomach flip flopping as Harry continued kissing his neck and jaw line. It was pretty obvious that their chemistry extended from simple kissing. Harry leaned back and looked down at him. Their faces were both flushed and they were still quite hard.

"I can think of a more comfortable place," Harry muttered.

Draco grinned. "You're ice cream is going to melt," he responded.

Harry flicked his hand and the ice cream flew into the ice box, lid and everything. "You were saying?" he questioned with a smirk.

Draco gulped, suddenly nervous. "I was saying that maybe the couch would be more comfortable?" He took a breath and he could tell that Harry was picking up on his nervousness.

"Too much?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

Draco's eyes widened at how perceptive Harry was. He shook his head though. This was definitely not too much. He wanted more of him. He was nervous, sure, but he wanted more of Harry and he was going to take him up on the offer. "No, definitely not," he replied. He stood up quickly and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist letting out an unmanly squeak. Draco stalked into the sitting room, carrying Harry easily. He dropped him onto the couch and then settled himself over him, careful not to jar his injured leg. They fit perfectly together, falling in nicely to each dip. His erection settled against Harry's and they both moaned quietly at the contact.

Harry shifted beneath Draco and they both groaned. "Harry, I don't know if I'll be able to be good here," Draco muttered as he started to kiss Harry's neck and jaw line.

Harry chuckled. "I'm not concerned about that," Harry replied breathlessly.

Draco lifted his head and grinned at him. He leaned forward again and brought their lips together in a crushing embrace. The pressure was intense with their tongues lashing, heads tilting, and hands exploring. Draco slipped his hands under Harry's shirt again and slid them up his chest. His fingers grazed over every scar they came across. He wondered when he had received each one.

Harry brought his hands underneath the back of Draco's shirt and ran his fingers across his smooth skin. They were rutting against each other, the pace quickening. He knew he'd be coming any moment. Draco broke the kiss again and began kissing and suckling Harry's neck. Harry was so distracted by Draco's kisses that he didn't realize that Draco's hand was moving towards a very sensitive area, well, one he was going to find as being rather sensitive. Draco twisted his left nipple and Harry let out a rather loud moan and bucked up into Draco and came without a second to warn him.

Draco heard the moan and felt his stomach do happy flip flops. Then he felt the warmth and wetness. He was quite proud of himself for bringing Harry to that point. He hadn't noticed that Harry's hands had moved from his back to his front and when they gently caressed his own nipples Draco groaned against Harry's throat and came. He had never come that quickly before, especially from a simple touch like that.

After several moments of lying there, Draco lifted his head and looked down at Harry. "That was brilliant," Draco muttered.

"Definitely. I'd say our chemistry is pretty good," Harry replied with a grin.

"It's alright," Draco said. Harry slugged him in the arm and growled. Draco started to chuckle. "I'm kidding. I agree with you. Are you ready for bed?" he asked.

Harry smiled and then he nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late. Maybe we can do something else off my bucket list tomorrow?" he suggested.

Draco looked down at him thoughtfully. "Like what?" He pushed himself up and stood. He held out his hand for Harry and helped him up. Draco waved his hand and they were both cleaned up. They started to walk towards the stairs, extinguishing lights along the way.

"Hmmm, I want to go flying," Harry replied.

Draco stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to look at him. "Harry, you can't fly yet. Your leg isn't well enough for that," he said in an apologetic tone.

"I know, but you can, can't you?" he asked.

Draco stared at him as he realized what he was trying to say. He remembered that on Harry's list he wanted to fly with someone he wanted to be with. He also knew that it meant that Harry would let Draco fly them. He would trust him to do that. His heart swelled at this. "On your list it said that you wanted to fly with someone you want to be with…"

Harry blushed. "I want to be with you. You make me feel complete. It's strange, I know, but it's true. I feel like I can be the real me with you. I mean, you've seen me at my worst and now you're seeing me at my best. I'm not pleased that I was injured, but if I hadn't, I don't think we would have ever found out what we could have," he replied.

Draco felt wetness at the corner of his eye and he casually brushed it away. He blushed deeply at his words and his heart felt even fuller. "I feel the same about you. More than I ever thought I could. The way you've been making me feel is just, well, it's something I haven't felt before. I want to go flying with you. And I'm amazed that you trust me with that," he replied.

"I trust you with my life, Draco," Harry whispered back. Draco smiled broadly and reached out to pull Harry into an embrace. He kissed the side of his head as he held him close. He could fall in love with Harry and he probably already was.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry about the delay with this guys. Writing has been a bit more difficult. With my computer not working for a few days, it kind of interrupted my thought process. Not to fear, I'm back on track and everything will be fine. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I also want to thank you all so much for reviewing and reading my story. It means a lot that so many of you are enjoying this! Keeps me motivated :)**

**Chapter 17: That's Him**

Harry and Draco had gone their separate ways and Harry was now lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had just snogged and got off with Draco Malfoy and he couldn't imagine it being any other way. He got so much more of a thrill out of being with Draco than he ever did with Ginny. If that didn't tell him his life was going in the right direction and that Draco was the one for him, he didn't know what was. He sighed and closed his eyes. There was a fire going in the fireplace and his room was nice and warm. He started drifting off when he heard a knock on his door. His eyes flew open and he looked over at the door, wondering who was there.

"Come in!" he called. He pulled himself up and propped against the pillows. The door opened and Draco peered around the door.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" he asked as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Not really. More drifting off, I suppose. Everything alright?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned slightly and walked over and stood next to his bed. Harry gestured for him to sit and he did. "I forgot to tell you something else I saw while I was in Diagon Alley today. I had forgotten about it until I was lying there trying to go to sleep," he replied.

"Oh, okay, what did you see?" he asked.

"Well, as I was going into the Leaky Cauldron, I felt someone staring at me so I looked around and saw a man staring right at me. Normally, I would just shrug it off and not worry about it, but he was quite focused on me," Draco explained.

Harry frowned. "What did he look like?"

Draco chuckled. "You won't believe this, but at first I thought it was my father," Draco began.

Harry knew where this was going. He was angry that this man, the same man who had cut his leg and nearly killed him was so close to Draco. Harry narrowed his gaze and Draco scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm believing it," Harry replied.

"Okay, well, he had long brown hair and he had it pulled back like my father always had and he had these cold brown eyes," Draco finished. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"The man you saw today, that is the same man from my dream the other night," Harry replied.

Draco sat there for a moment processing what Harry was saying. "He's still out there and clearly he is not finished with you," he said.

"He's going to be coming after you. I just know it," Harry said in a calm voice that did not betray his fear.

"Why?" he questioned.

"You prevented me from dying, Draco. You're just as much of a target as I am," Harry replied.

"So we never leave your house again?" he suggested.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "We can't stop our lives because of this guy. I should owl Ron and let him know that you saw him," he said.

He reached into his side drawer and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Draco stood up and opened Harry's window and whistled. An owl from a post near by flew in. Harry scribbled a note and handed it to Draco and it went on its way. He closed the window again and sat back on Harry's bed.

"I wonder why this guy wants me dead. I haven't had death threats in awhile and I don't think we've ever dealt with this guy. I don't know, it's late," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes.

Draco glanced at the door. He took a deep breath. "Can I just stay here for awhile? You can sleep, but I just want to be here…" Draco was worried. Harry didn't seem too concerned, but he was scared. He wanted to stay as close to him as possible and never leave his side.

"You're scared?" Harry asked, reading Draco easily.

"Of course I am. Harry, this guy is after you and it won't be long before he finds you. I can't let anything happen to you. I just got you and I can't lose you," Draco said, his voice quiet at the end.

Harry stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us, Draco. I am worried about this, but I also know that as long as we are together, we can keep each other safe." Harry slid down into the covers. He gestured for the spot next to him, flipping the covers over. Draco smiled slightly at him and then crawled under the blankets. He settled in next to Harry. He moved up onto his elbow and kissed Harry's forehead, then he settled back down, his head resting on Harry's shoulder and their hands linked together. It was a position that he never thought would be possible to be in with Harry, but he was glad to be in it.

**XXXX**

The next morning, Harry awoke to an incessant tapping noise. He opened his eyes slowly feeling very warm. For a moment he wondered if the fire was still going, but then he felt enveloped in warmth so he glanced sideways and saw Draco curled around him. He smiled and blushed. He hadn't had any nightmares and hadn't woken up once. Something about Draco relaxed him, an exact opposite reaction in their younger years.

Harry didn't want to move, but that continuous tapping was getting annoying so he carefully slid out of Draco's hold and padded over to the window. He opened it and an impatient and tired looking owl flew in and perched on his night stand. Harry wondered if he'd been out there a lot longer than he thought. Harry reached into his side drawer and scooped out several owl treats and gave them to the owl as he untied the letter. It was from Ron.

"Did that stupid owl stop tapping?" Draco muttered.

"Yeah, sorry. Ron just got back to me. He wants to come by today and show us the sketch," Harry told him. The owl seemed pleased and flew out the window. Harry closed it and walked back over to the bed. He settled in and leaned back against the head board. He felt Draco looking up at him so he turned to look at him and smiled.

"Do you still want to go flying today?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

**XXXX**

Harry's floo flared and Ron stepped through. Harry and Draco were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Kreacher immediately got a plate for Ron. He sat down and started munching away before even remotely greeting them or speaking. Harry sat back and watched him and Draco looked over with slight disgust.

After a few moments, Ron stopped eating and swallowed the last bit of food that was in his mouth. "Morning," he said.

Harry grinned and shook his head while Draco continued to look disgusted. "Good morning. Did you miss breakfast?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nope. Can't pass up food you know," he commented as he finished up the rest of his meal.

"Well, I'm done," Draco said as he set his fork down and pushed his plate of half eaten food away. Harry chuckled.

Ron glanced over at Draco and shrugged. "So, here's the sketch we came up with based on your descriptions," Ron said as he slid a piece of parchment over to them.

Harry and Draco both looked down at it and their eyes widened slightly. They looked at each other. "That's the guy," they both muttered at the same time.

Ron leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I sent some aurors into Diagon Alley last night and a new group in this morning to show that picture around. So far I haven't heard that they've found anyone who recognizes him. The others that we arrested from the raid shudder when they see him, so I'm guessing it's the guy. I'm sorry, Harry, we are doing everything that we can," Ron explained.

Harry stared down at the picture with a thoughtful frown in place. "We could draw him out," Harry suggested. He looked up at Ron. Draco looked up quickly with a confused look.

"And how would you do that?" Draco questioned.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Ron looked horrified. "No, Harry, you can't be thinking that way," Ron said quietly.

Draco looked between the two. "What are you thinking, Harry?" he demanded.

Harry looked up at him, his cheeks coloring. "I'd be bait," he said calmly.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious?"

Harry shrugged. "You know this guy is after me. Why can't we just use me to get him to come out? We'll be prepared this time. He won't be able to surprise us," Harry explained.

Draco leaned back in his chair, his lip trembling. He shook his head and pushed back from the table, storming out of the kitchen. Harry sighed as he watched him leave.

"I may be going out on a limb here, but I don't think Malfoy likes this idea and I don't either. There has to be something else we can do," Ron said.

Harry frowned and looked over at him. "It makes the most sense right now. There is a lot of prep work involved so it's not like we are going to do this right this second. I don't want anyone to be under polyjuice to bring this guy out. We'll figure it out," he replied.

Ron pushed back from the table. He placed his plate in the sink and grabbed the sketch. He rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll find another way, mate. I'm not going to put you in danger again. You came too close this time," Ron reminded him. He squeezed his shoulder and walked over to the floo and disappeared.

Harry rested his head in his hands. One of these days he'd get it right. "Kreacher, could you get my broom ready. Draco and I are going flying today. Well, at least I'm hoping we still are," he said. Kreacher was standing by the basement door. He was watching Harry closely, looking worried. Harry sighed and stood up. He wasn't making anybody happy today.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Short chapter, but another chapter is here :) The next chapter is quite sweet I think. Thanks to DrarryLuv for giving me a possible idea. Just might go that route. Enjoy! Oh, and flying will be in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Infection**

He peeked into the sitting room, but didn't see Draco. He figured he went up the stairs so he started up them. He felt a twinge in his leg as he started climbing. He stopped and reached down to touch his leg. He felt some burning and wondered if he was flaring up. He shook his head and started up again, but the burning intensified. "Draco!" he called as he sat down on the steps and began massaging his leg. It hurt and he felt his brow beginning to sweat. "Draco!" he called again, the pain showing through in his tone.

Draco heard him the first time, but ignored him. He didn't want to talk to him right now. He was going to risk his life again to get this guy out of hiding. He couldn't let that happen. They had to come up with something else. At least Weasley agreed with him on this. He heard Harry call him again and noted instantly that this time it was different. He sounded like he was in pain. He couldn't ignore that, no matter how mad he was at him. He walked out of his room quickly and listened to find out where Harry was. He walked over to the stairs and saw him sitting down on the steps, his head leaning against the banister. He was trembling.

Draco rushed down the steps and noticed how pale he looked. "Harry, what's the matter?" he asked as he reached out to touch his leg.

"It burns. I don't know why. It's burning," he muttered faintly.

Draco quickly vanished Harry's pants and looked down at his leg. It was definitely bright red. "Oh, Merlin, Harry," he whispered. He started waving his wand over his leg muttering diagnostic charms. He couldn't explain what he was seeing. Harry's leg appeared to be infected. Harry had been fine and any infection that could have been there would have been healed. It didn't make sense. It happened so quickly. "Harry, your leg is infected, but it doesn't make sense. We need to take you to St. Mungos," Draco told him.

Draco stood up and rushed into Harry's room to grab another pair of pants for him. He came back, cast some stabilizing charms on him, and moved him towards the floo. He was pale and very quiet. Draco was very concerned. "Don't worry, Draco. It'll be fine," Harry whispered.

Draco sighed and tried to be calm and professional. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. He felt tears coming to his eyes and he shook his head quickly, trying to be calm.

He flooed them to St. Mungos and Harry was admitted instantly. Draco was told to wait while the healers looked him over. He tried to contact Hermione and Ron, but they weren't available no matter how much he insisted so he sent them both an owl.

It seemed like hours before a healer came to talk to him. Harry was under strong potions to get rid of the infection. He believed he could go home that day and continue to take potions at home. The healer didn't understand either how he got the infection. Draco sighed. He had something sitting in the back of his mind that he didn't want to think about. He had to mention it to Harry to see what he thought.

A mediwitch came over and showed Draco to Harry's room. He was awake and looked better than he had before they got there. Draco sighed in relief. He rushed over to his side and took his hand into his own. "You scared me," he muttered as he kissed the back of Harry's hand.

Harry nodded. "Sorry. It just came out of nowhere. I was fine one minute and then the next; it was like a hot poker was being shoved into my leg. I don't know where this came from," he replied.

"I have a theory," Draco began. Harry looked up at him with curiosity so he continued. "I think that this guy also cast a spell on you that allows him to have some sort of connection to you through the wound, or he made it like a time released spell or something. He has some sort of control over it, but I also think that my potion is helping to get rid of it or at least lessen the effectiveness. Either way, he used very, very dark magic on you. I'm positive about that," he finished.

Harry looked thoughtful as he processed what Draco was suggesting. "I've been thinking the same thing. I just wasn't sure how that all worked. I'm more of a defense against dark magic, not knowledgeable in it."

Draco nodded and sat down next to him, not letting go of his hand. "Well, as an expert, I can tell you that this guy knows what he's doing. I hope we can catch him soon."

"Well…." Harry trailed off after Draco glared at him, knowing where he was going with this thought.

"I got scared over an infection. How do you think I'd be if you put yourself in danger again?" Draco questioned.

Harry nodded. "I know, Draco, but it might be the only way," he replied.

Draco shook his head. "They have other options. Anyway, the healer said you'll be able to go home in a bit and take potions at home. Do you still want to fly today?"

Harry sighed. Their first fight and neither one wanted to budge. "Yeah. I feel better now and I think I'd be up to it. I know a great place to fly. It's well protected."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll go see when we can get you out of here. I'll be back," he said. He stood and left the room.

Harry sighed again. He understood where Draco was coming from because he would feel the same way if Draco offered himself up as bait for someone that was after him. But Harry also felt that it would be the only way to smoke the guy out. An idea struck him that he hadn't thought of. He wondered if Lucius had a brother. The two men looked so similar that it seemed highly possible. However, Draco hadn't mentioned that connection so maybe Lucius didn't have a brother. It was an idea though and it might work in their favor.

Draco returned a few minutes later with papers for Harry to sign and a box full of potions. Harry frowned at the box. So many potions, he thought. Draco helped him up and handed him his cane. They left easily enough and were not greeted by any reporters for that Harry was grateful. They floo hopped back to Harry's house.

Kreacher met them in the kitchen as they flooed in. He immediately fussed over Harry who tried politely to shake him off, but he was very persistent. Finally, he gave in and allowed Kreacher to make him some tea and lunch.

"Kreacher, we are still going flying today," Harry told him.

Kreacher stopped what he was doing and looked up at Harry with a narrowed gaze. "Yous just gots back from the hospitals," he said.

"I know, but I'm fine. I need to get out and do something fun. Get some fresh air," Harry insisted.

Kreacher frowned further and looked over at Draco who was being smart and staying out of it. Kreacher shook his head and walked away, grumbling under his breath. Harry sighed and shook his head as well. He started to pick at his food and Draco was doing the same. "Draco, I have a thought that I've been mulling over for a bit," Harry said after awhile.

"What's that?" he responded.

"It probably sounds strange, but did your father have any brothers?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up with a lifted eye brow. "Um, not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well, the man that did this, is doing this, to me, looks a lot like your dad, so I guess I just thought that maybe…." Harry trailed off.

Draco leaned back in his chair. He had actually thought the same thing. He looked down at his plate as he thought. "I'll owl my mother," he replied.

Harry looked up at him. "Well, I don't want to bother her. Especially if you don't think he does."

"I don't know much about his extended family. For some reason, he didn't really deal with them much. I knew my grandfather, but that's about it. You may be right. I've never really thought about it until now. I'll ask my mother," Draco replied.

Harry nodded. They finished their lunch and Harry took another potion before they got their cloaks on and started to leave. Draco grabbed Harry's broom and followed him out to the garden. "Where are we heading?" Draco asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I kind of enjoy this chapter :) It's rather sweet and fluffy with a bit of action, of the sexual kind hahaha. Anyway, a side note, I talk about Orca whales in this chapter and I did look it up and there is a resident pod around England. I've probably placed them somewhere they don't usually go to, but at least they are around there. I've been fascinated with them for years and I've seen pics of people in kayaks with Orca whales popping up next to them and I just feel a panic attack coming along when I see that lol. Also, I figured that since Harry went to Muggle school, he would have learned about them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Flying High**

"It's in Cornwall. It's a beautiful place," Harry said.

Draco looked at him with slight confusion, but nodded. Harry held onto his arm as he shouted out their destination. They felt the familiar feeling of apparition and soon they landed at their destination with the sound of waves crashing against the shore. It was a surprisingly beautiful day with calm winds. Harry was smiling happily, his eyes closed as he inhaled the sea air.

Draco smiled as he looked at him. The sun shone in a certain way against his face that caused him to feel that familiar flutter in his stomach. He looked around and saw a small house in the distance. "Do you know who lives here?" he asked.

Harry turned his head and looked over at the small house. "Bill and Fleur Weasley," he replied.

Draco felt his stomach drop. He knew what had happened to Bill Weasley when Fenrir Greyback had gotten in during sixth year because of him. He shuddered. Harry reached out and squeezed his arm and shook his head. "Are they here?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

Harry shook his head. "No, they are spending some time with Fleur's family in France. They aren't due back for a couple of more weeks. I come here often whether they are home or not. I find this place to be very calming, plus, Dobby is buried here," Harry said.

"My father was so furious when you helped him get freedom," Draco commented.

Harry chuckled. "One way to best your father," he said as he winked at Draco.

Once again, Draco felt those familiar butterflies. "Well, Dobby was better off being free. I'm sorry my aunt killed him," Draco replied.

Harry shrugged. "You didn't throw the knife."

Draco stepped forward and pulled Harry into a brief hug. He stepped back after a moment. "Are you ready to fly?" he asked.

Harry glanced down at his broom and nodded. Draco grinned and mounted the broom. Harry carefully settled in behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and then lifted his head slightly to kiss the back of his neck. Draco smiled and felt his cheeks warm and he brought his hand up to one of Harry's and squeezed it.

Without warning, Draco kicked off the ground and they went soaring straight up. Harry gasped and tightened his grip around his waist. He rested his head against Draco's back and prayed to Merlin that Draco could handle having them both on the broom.

He started off easily, flying over the land and not doing anything too crazy. Harry felt exhilarated at the feeling and he started to relax some. Draco noticed and instantly dropped into a barrel roll. Harry screamed out in both fear and excitement and his grip tightened. Draco swooped down towards the ground and then shot back up, laughing in pure joy. It made Harry's heart beat rapidly, Draco's laugh, not the moves and he could feel himself slipping further into him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he had completely fallen in love with him.

Draco slowed as they headed towards the water. He went down towards the water at a steady drop. He could see clouds of water or something going up into the air and he wondered what they were so he started towards them. Harry looked past his shoulder and saw the same thing. He, of course, had learned about whales in Muggle school, but had never seen one up close. As they drew closer, Harry could see a few large dorsal fins sticking out of the water that were definitely taller than him, probably as tall as Draco. He held on a bit more tightly to Draco as they drew closer.

"What are those?" Draco asked as they hovered about 15 feet above them. At this point they were just surfacing and blowing water out of their blow holes. Harry counted at least 10, with 4 being males with the giant dorsal fin.

"They are called Orca or Killer Whales," Harry replied.

He heard an audible gulp from Draco. "Killer whales?" he asked, his voice trembling. The broom started to drift up a bit more and Harry had to chuckle at him.

"They haven't been known to kill humans on purpose. They prefer fish, dolphins, porpoises, other whales, and seals. They are pretty cool animals and actually not a whale at all, but a part of the dolphin family," Harry replied.

"How do you know so much about them? I've never even heard of them," Draco replied.

"Well, you wouldn't. We only learn about magical creatures in Wizarding school. I learned about them in Muggle school. Remember, I was raised in a Muggle home until I went to Hogwarts. There are a lot of fascinating creatures that are part of the Muggle world as well," Harry explained.

The broom started moving downward again as the pod started to move off. Draco felt safer knowing that they weren't so close anymore. That was until he watched in horror as one of the Orcas launched themselves out of the water, twisted to the side and landed with a huge splash only a mere 15 feet in front of them. Draco screamed and reared the broom to go up. Luckily for Harry, he saw it coming and was able to hold on to him as they flew up into the air at a high rate of speed and didn't fall off and into the water. He started to laugh and soon, Draco realized how crazy he was acting and slowed down and then came to a stop several feet above the whales.

"I will be happy if I never experience that again," Draco stated, his voice shaking.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "That was the coolest thing ever. I've always wanted to see one of those close up."

"You are nuts," Draco stated. Harry laughed again which made Draco slap his hand in scolding. It didn't really help much as Harry was still laughing. Draco growled and turned the broom back towards shore. Harry glanced down and saw the pod continue moving on. He smiled.

Draco landed them carefully onto land and they both stepped off. Draco dropped the broom and glared over at Harry. "You are mean," he stated as he turned his nose upward and crossed his arms.

Harry laughed and shook his head. He stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. Draco was still looking away from him. "And you, are adorable," Harry whispered as he reached up and cupped Draco's face in his hands. Draco instantly melted at his touch and turned to look at him, the annoyance leaving his eyes. His heart was melting just looking down at Harry. Harry pulled his face towards him and pressed their lips together.

It was sweet and soft. Draco felt like putty in Harry's gentle caress. He flicked his wrist, conjuring up a blanket on the ground. They were still within the Shell Cottage's wards, but not at the same place they were dropped off at.

Draco broke the kiss and started to move down to the blanket. Harry stared at him as he settled on the blanket, his knees bent and his elbows supporting him. For some reason, maybe it was the look on his face, or the position he was in, or how relaxed he looked, but Harry felt his heart hammering and his stomach fluttering and his cock hardening at the sight.

He settled in between his knees and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss once again. This time there was more need and desire in the kiss. Draco slid backwards, pulling Harry with him and soon their hardening members were touching and their kisses were becoming more passionate. Their heads were turning left and right, tongues lashing, breaths quickening. Draco's hands started to roam underneath Harry's shirt and down to his arse. He gripped it in his hands, pushing Harry into him. Harry moaned against him.

Draco switched their positions and broke their kiss for a moment. Harry was lying on his back with Draco leaning on his elbow above him, one knee bent and the other out straight. Draco stared down at him with this look in his eyes that made Harry's heart pound more than it already was. Draco reached up and brushed his fingers across Harry's forehead, his finger moving gently across his lightning bolt scar. His gaze returned to Harry's clouded green eyes.

"I always knew you were a good looking guy, but looking at you now, through different eyes, I can see that you are a truly handsome man. Today could have been much worse, Harry, and I'm afraid for what lies ahead, but I need to tell you this because I have never felt this way about anyone. I love you, Harry, probably a lot longer than we've been seeing each other," Draco whispered. His cheeks colored at his confession. He knew that he loved Harry. There was no denying it. He wasn't confusing it with lust. He loved him.

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately. He broke the kiss after a moment and looked into his warm, gray eyes. "I love you too, Draco," he replied. Draco grinned and pressed his lips to Harry's again. He settled over him once again and moved against him. The waves crashed behind them and the wind whistled through the grass that surrounded them. This had turned out to be a wonderful afternoon and he was so grateful that he was able to spend it with Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: And the plot thickens... well, a little. The next chapter will thicken even more ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: A Name**

They stayed next to the shore for a couple of hours kissing here and there and talking about random things. Draco could tell that Harry was relaxed here and he wondered if some day they could have a place here, one to visit often. "Are you ready?" Harry asked after some time.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry," Draco replied. He stood up and helped Harry up. Harry stumbled slightly and Draco caught him. He looked at him with concern. Harry frowned as he massaged his leg. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Probably just time for another dose of my potion from St. Mungos," Harry commented absently.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows in concern, but nodded. He picked up the blanket and shrunk it down to fit in his pocket and then apparated them back home. It was a lot later than they both thought when they arrived home. They were met by a frazzled and pacing Hermione and a fuming Ron.

Hermione rushed Harry as soon as he walked in the back door and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Harry staggered back into Draco who caught him easily. He huffed out a breath as Hermione stepped back. "Oh, Harry!" she cried.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Draco kept his arm around Harry's waist as he looked at the two.

"We got Malfoy's owl, hours ago and were freaking out," Ron grumbled from where he was still fuming, keeping his distance.

Harry glanced up at Draco in confusion. He blushed and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about owling you an update," he said quietly.

Harry smiled at him and patted his hand. Hermione's look softened as did Ron's. "You're okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded. Draco let him go and he went over to the table and sat down, pulling the potions towards him. He took one out and downed it. He could feel the effects instantly and his leg started to feel better. "We got home some hours ago and then we went flying at Bill and Fleur's place," he replied.

Ron frowned and narrowed his gaze at him. Harry looked back and shrugged. Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably and moved closer to Harry. "Why did you take Draco there?" Ron questioned his tone clear that he wasn't pleased with this piece of information.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, stop. I took him there because I know that Bill's place is very well protected. I would think that you would prefer that. Besides, we all know how sorry Draco is for all of that," he replied.

Ron was about to open his mouth to argue Harry's point, but Draco cut in, looking apologetically at him. "Actually, Harry, I've never apologized to him openly about all of that. All the trouble I caused," Draco replied.

Ron's mouth fell open in shock. He had expected a snarky comment from him not an almost apology. Hermione also looked surprised.

Draco took a deep breath and spoke again. "Weasley, I am sorry for what happened to your brother, Bill. I was scared back then and I was trying to keep my family safe. That's as far as my mind went. I didn't think about how it could affect other people. I know that even before then I was horrible to you and Granger and I can't take that back. All I can do is apologize for my behavior and hope that I can make it up to you some day," Draco said to them. He was blushing towards the end and his voice was quieter.

Ron stared at him open mouthed and Hermione was smiling at him. "Malfoy, Draco, you saved Harry and you've apologized to us, that's more than enough," she told him.

"I, uh, well, uh, thanks, I guess Malfoy. Mione's right. I think we're good, for now at least," Ron replied finally finding his voice. He was teasing at the end so everyone smiled and chuckled.

"I'll take that," Draco replied.

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry was smiling happily because all the people he loved were getting along. "Aw, I think you've just made me the happiest man alive," Harry teased.

The other three blushed and Draco smacked Harry in the arm. Harry just laughed. Hermione's face turned serious again though as if she remembered what they were doing there in the first place. "Harry, what happened?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Well, after Ron left earlier, I went to go upstairs and half way up, my leg started to hurt. I ignored it for a moment and started up again, but then it started burning and it felt like I was being stabbed with a hot poker. Draco took me to St. Mungos and they ran a bunch of tests and found that I had an infection in my injured leg. They gave me a heavy dose of potions and then I was able to go home and take potions at home to make it better," he replied.

Hermione frowned. "How would you have gotten an infection?"

Harry looked up at Draco and they exchanged a look. "We have a theory that this guy cast another spell on him at the time he injured him that allows him some control over what happens to Harry and his leg. I think my potion is helping block it, but not completely," Draco replied.

"We have a name for him," Ron piped up.

Draco and Harry both looked at him with wide eyes. "What is it?" Harry questioned.

"Cassius Alof," Ron replied.

Draco scrunched is eyebrows as he thought about that name. He had never heard it before. He needed to talk to his mother. "I don't recognize it, but I will talk to my mother," Draco responded.

Ron nodded. "We are getting new information about him. We haven't been able to decipher it, but it's coming nonetheless," he responded.

Harry looked over at him. "How?"

Ron shrugged. "It's coming from higher up so I have no idea how they are getting the information. I do need to get back to work though. I'm glad you're alright, mate. Please be careful," Ron told him. He stood and kissed Hermione quickly before he patted Harry's shoulder. He stopped in front of Draco and looked at him. He looked to be debating something, but sighed and placed his hand out in front of him. Draco looked down at it with wide eyes. He hesitated for just a moment, not out of spite, but because he truly wasn't sure what to do, but he shook Ron's hand quickly and they both nodded sharply before Ron left. Hermione and Harry exchanged sly smiles. Hermione kissed the top of Harry's head and then pulled Draco into a hug which surprised him greatly. She said nothing as she stepped back, but smiled nervously before she left.

"Wow, you just keep on amazing me," Harry commented. He looked up at Draco and smiled.

Draco blushed. He stepped over to Harry and leaned down to kiss him gently. "You've amazed me for years," he replied. Harry blushed and grinned. Draco kissed him once more. "I suppose I should contact my mother. I'll use the floo in my room. I'll be back down in a bit," he said. He kissed Harry once more, harder this time, and left the room.

Harry stood a moment after he left and walked into his sitting room. He was ready to pass out, but his leg felt better so that was nice. He settled into the couch, pulling the blanket over him. His head had barely touched the arm of the couch before he was asleep.

XXXX

Draco knelt in front of the fireplace in his room. He took a deep breath. He hadn't talked to his mother in quite some time. Their schedules were vastly different and he rarely had free time to talk to her, well, except most recently, but he was too busy falling in love with Harry. He took another deep breath before he threw down floo powder and leaned his head into the flames. His mother's sitting room came into focus and he could see her sitting in a chair, reading.

"Hello, mother," Draco called out to her.

She looked up from her book and smiled at him. "Oh, Draco, how nice to hear from you. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about your dear, old mum," she said, her point very clear.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't say something he'd regret. "I apologize, mother. I've been rather busy. Do you have a moment?"

She set her book down and stood from the couch. She walked over to a chair that was in front of the fireplace and sat. "What is on your mind?"

"Did father have any brothers?" he asked.

Narcissa lifted an eyebrow and frowned. "No, your father was an only child," she replied.

Draco nodded. He had figured as much. "Does the name Cassius Alof ring any bells?"

Narcissa face paled and Draco saw her hand tremble. She recovered quickly, but she couldn't take back her initial reaction and that Draco had seen it. If this name made his mother react this way, he knew he was bad. "I do not recognize the name," she responded calmly. Her voice trembled slightly.

Draco narrowed his gaze at her. "Mother, if you know anything about this man, I need to know. It's life or death," he said carefully.

Narcissa lifted an eyebrow. "Life or death?" she inquired.

Draco shifted. He wasn't sure how much he should tell his mother about his relationship with Harry. "My life and Harry's life," he replied quietly.

Narcissa widened her eyes and she leaned forward, her posture changing. "Harry Potter? What does he have to do with this?"

Draco blushed. "Well, Harry and I, we've been, well I've been staying with him," he replied.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

Draco sighed. "It's a long story, mother," he said.

"And I've got time," she stated.

"Look, can we just come by in a bit? I can explain it better in person," he replied.

"I look forward to it," she said. She didn't look the slightest bit pleased and when she cut the connection, Draco knew this wasn't going to go well.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted last. Life got in the way, as it typically does. Here's another chapter though! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: A Meeting with Narcissa**

He sighed and stood. He left the room and walked back downstairs. He saw Harry's mop of black hair against the arm of the couch and could hear quiet snores coming from him. He hated to wake him.

He walked over and gently shook him. "Harry," he whispered. Harry jerked awake and looked up at him with sleepy green eyes. Draco smiled down at him. "Hey, listen, I have a favor to ask," he said. Harry blinked slowly and nodded. "Will you come with me to my mother's?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he sat up. "I'm sorry, what?" he questioned.

"She knows who Cassius is. When I said his name, she paled and trembled. She was afraid of him. Then I mentioned your name…." Draco trailed off.

Harry sighed and nodded. Draco helped him up and they started for the stairs again. Harry hesitated for a moment and then he started up them. His leg was fine and Draco was there the entire time so he was able to get up them easily enough. Harry led him towards a room that Draco hadn't been in. The room was completely bare except for a fireplace in the corner. Draco frowned.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's my untraceable room. I use it to floo or make calls so that I can't be detected or followed," Harry replied.

Draco nodded. He walked over to the floo and picked up some powder. He could tell it was different. He threw it into the fireplace and it lit up in hues of green and purple. Draco and Harry stepped in and Draco shouted their destination. They tumbled out of the fireplace and into his mother's sitting room. She was sitting in the chair that she had been in before. She didn't appear to have moved. She looked at Draco and Harry carefully and stood. She embraced Draco and then stood in front of Harry for a moment.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she said. Harry extended his hand to her and she took it into her own after a moment.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry replied politely.

Draco rolled his eyes at the iciness that was seeping from his mother. She had no reason to feel that way about him. Harry did save her son from dying in a fire. "Mother, please. There is no reason to be so cold," Draco scolded her.

Narcissa glared over at her son, but Draco was on the defense so seeing her icy look turned on him, didn't affect him the way it used to. Right now, Harry was most important to him and he would defend him to his mother until he was blue in the face. Her look softened slightly and she stepped away, gesturing to the couches.

"Please, have a seat," she said. Harry glanced up at Draco who looked down at him. He touched his waist for a moment and then started towards the couches, Harry trailing behind him. They sat, keeping some space between them. "Now, Draco, explain to me what is going on," she questioned.

"Why don't you explain to me how you know Cassius Alof?" Draco countered.

Narcissa's face paled again and she shuddered slightly. "I'd prefer to hear how you and Mr. Potter came to be here in my home and you staying with him," she countered in return.

Draco growled in annoyance. Harry reached out and squeezed his arm. Narcissa watched as the touch seemed to calm Draco some. "Mrs. Malfoy, do you get the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied.

"A couple of weeks ago I was injured, badly, in a raid by this Cassius Alof. The healers couldn't figure out how I was injured and thus how to fix it, but Draco knew and he was able to heal me. I have since developed complications here and there, particularly excruciating pain, which Draco was able to create a potion to help with, and an infection that shouldn't have developed," Harry explained.

Narcissa stood and walked over to the window to look out. Draco watched his mother, knowing that this was unusual for her. "So why is Draco staying with you?" she questioned quietly. Draco shifted uncomfortably as he watched his mother.

"Well, at first it was so he could keep an eye on me to be sure his potions were working and that nothing else came up," he replied.

"And now?" she asked just as quietly as before.

Harry glanced over at Draco unsurely. He chose to speak this time. "Still the same as he is still having some issues," Draco said.

Narcissa turned to look at him. She lifted her eyebrow which to Harry looked very similar to Draco. Since he had gotten older and not emulated his father so much, he was beginning to look more like his mother and not his father. He was grateful for that. "Draco, being honest right now would be better than a partial truth," she pointed out.

Draco sighed and blushed. "Fine, mother, but it may not be something you want to hear," he warned her. She continued to maintain her lifted eyebrow and did not move from where she was standing. "Okay, so truth is, I could have left Harry by himself, well before this set back anyway. I stayed because, well, I fell in love with him, and I don't want to be away from him," Draco replied.

Narcissa's eyes widened comically and Harry had to bite his lip not to laugh. "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you say that you fell in love with him?" she questioned in disbelief.

Harry stood up carefully. "You heard him clearly and the feeling is mutual. We are just as surprised as you are," he said in a strong voice.

"So in two weeks you've gone from being tolerable acquaintances to being in love?" she asked in a sharp tone.

Harry stared at her for a moment. It did seem rather fast, but when he looked down at Draco, who looked up at him, he knew it wasn't typical nor were they ideal, but they worked. He looked up and straight into Narcissa's blue eyes. "Yes, that would be accurate," he replied.

Narcissa gave an undignified snort and rolled her eyes. "Your father is rolling in his grave, Draco Malfoy," she scolded as she pointed her finger at him.

Harry bristled at this comment. "Look, we didn't come here for your approval and we don't need it. Draco is a grown man now. We are here to find out what you know about Cassius Alof. My life and more importantly, Draco's life, depends on it and that is not an exaggeration," Harry said raising his voice.

Narcissa turned red in anger. Draco stood quickly, preparing to step in front of Harry to keep him safe from his mother's anger. "How dare you?" she demanded.

"Mother, he's not making it up. This man has used terrible dark magic on him and he is still out there and he won't stop until he's killed Harry and since I won't let that happen, that puts me in danger as well. What do you know about him?" Draco demanded.

Narcissa stared at him in disbelief. She walked carefully over to a chair and sat. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Cassius Alof is a name that your father would use in some of his business dealings that he wanted to keep an extremely low profile in," she replied quietly.

Draco staggered back and sank down into the couch. Harry continued standing. "But Lucius is dead, right?" Harry asked.

"We saw his body when he died at Azkaban. He died. Who in the hell would use his name?" Draco questioned.

Narcissa shrugged. "I didn't always know what your father was up to. We saw him yes, but Draco, do we really know that it was him?"

Draco's face paled and Harry sat finally, reaching out to take Draco's hand. "Why would he use a name that you would know?" Draco questioned his voice quavering.

"Lucius didn't know that I was aware of that name. I came across it once and knew it was an alias he used. I'm sure there are plenty of other people out there that knew that was his name, those he dealt with, but I wouldn't be surprised if we saw someone under polyjuice and your father is still out there," Narcissa replied.

"But to target Harry? It doesn't make sense. I know father was relieved when Harry finally killed the Dark Lord. Why go after him now?" Draco questioned.

Narcissa shrugged. "I suppose it could be someone else…." she trailed off.

Draco and Harry exchanged glances. They had left out a significant part. "He looked like him, like exactly aside from the hair color and eyes. That's why we asked if he had a brother," Draco replied.

Narcissa paled further. She drummed her fingers on her leg which Draco knew she only did when she was clearly agitated and scared. "I don't know, Draco. I don't understand either why he'd target Mr. Potter again. I know for a fact that he was extremely grateful to Mr. Potter for killing the Dark Lord. Even though he had to go to Azkaban for his crimes, he was still relieved that he wasn't alive anymore," she told them.

"I'll pass this along to Ron. I don't believe that this is Lucius," Harry said. He stood and walked towards the window that Narcissa had been looking out. His auror brain was working through the new, albeit not much, information. He knew that Lucius worked with shady people in his business dealings so it was highly likely that someone he worked with knew that he was actually Lucius Malfoy. He believed that Lucius was truly dead and that this person that was targeting him was someone else entirely with no relation.

"I don't think its Lucius. I believe he's dead. It's probably someone who had a grudge against him and is pretending to be him and has issues with me, which is nothing new," Harry said. He turned around and looked at both Narcissa and Draco and could see the relief in their expressions.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he's not finished with you," Draco stated.

"No, but we know more about him. We know he must have dealt with Lucius so what we need is to just turn over anything to Ron about the people Lucius dealt with as Cassius Alof," Harry replied.

Draco looked over at his mother. She looked as if she wanted to say no and refuse to turn over anything related to her late husband. He was ready to jump in and tell her she didn't have a choice, but his mother surprised him. "Alright, Draco come with me," she stated. She stood and walked out of the room. Draco watched her leave and turned to look at Harry. He looked confused and shrugged so Draco stood and followed his mother. Harry sat as he felt his leg starting to throb. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I thought I'd post another chapter to make up for the time between this weekends chapters and the ones before. This is quite an emotional roller coaster chapter and has some sexy goodness too ;) Oh, and we just might get more details about Cassius. Just might. Kind of a big revelation... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: So Many Emotions**

Draco found his mother standing in her study that looked quite similar to the way his father had it. She moved a frame to the side and tapped the safe three times with her wand before it clicked open. She pulled out a huge stack of parchment out of the safe and turned to slam it onto the desk. "Lucius asked me to destroy these when he went to Azkaban. I didn't listen. These are all the people that your father dealt with as Lucius or Cassius. Enjoy," she said snidely. She started to walk towards the door, but Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. He had never done that before.

He stared down at his hand gripping her arm with wide eyes. Narcissa slowly turned to look up at him, anger flashing in her eyes. He let go and looked down sheepishly. "Mother, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're so angry about," Draco said apologetically.

Narcissa turned to face him, massaging her arm. "You are an idiot, Draco. Do you honestly think that he loves you? That once this man is caught, he'll want anything to do with you? I taught you better than that!"

Draco glared at her. "You don't know him like I do. He wouldn't do that. He does love me. We will be together after this is all over," Draco replied.

Narcissa shook her head. "There is no way that you will get out of this. Those aurors will find some reason to put you in Azkaban like your father and Potter won't be able to stop it nor will he want to," she declared.

Draco stared at her. He had no idea where this anger was coming from. His mother had been just as grateful as everyone else that Harry had killed Voldemort. Why was she treating him so horribly now? "You're wrong," Draco stated. He walked over to the desk and picked up the parchments. "You're wrong, mother," he repeated as he stormed past her and back out into the sitting room. Harry was standing again by the mantle they had come in at. He was looking at a picture of Draco a year after Voldemort had died. He had a loving smile on his face as he looked down at him. There was no way this man would turn him over to the aurors or throw him to the curb once this was all over. There was no way.

Draco walked over to him. "Let's go, love," he said as he reached for the floo powder. Harry looked up at him and could tell it hadn't gone well with his mother.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "It's fine. Let's just go," he replied. Harry frowned at him and reached out to pull him into a hug. Draco buried his face in his shoulder. Harry held him close for a moment. He had closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. His eyes met the gaze of Narcissa. She looked at him through a narrowed gaze, but then she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, her face softening ever so slightly before she turned and disappeared. Harry didn't know what her deal was, but it made him uncomfortable.

Draco sighed and stepped back from Harry. He took his hand and they stepped into the floo, calling out their destination.

**XXXX**

As soon as they had returned to Harry's home, Draco kissed Harry on the cheek and left, shuttering himself up in his room. Harry sighed and left his untraceable room. He walked down the hall towards his room. Draco had handed him the stack of parchment before going to his room. Harry set them on his desk and changed out of his clothes into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. He pulled up his seat to the desk and started to look through the papers. There were several documents in there that he had to sift through. He started with splitting them into Lucius piles and Cassius piles. The Cassius pile was much smaller than the Lucius pile and he found that to be promising.

He noted that Lucius was meticulous when it came to his records. He had written down every last piece of his exchange with each person he dealt with. The time, place, date, clothes that they were both wearing, what they traded or worked on, and he wrote down a counter argument for why he was there, an alibi of sorts, for every person in case he was ever caught. He had to give the man credit, he covered his arse.

A lot of the people that were in the Cassius pile, Harry had heard of. He knew many of them were either dead or in Azkaban and moved them to a separate pile. He came across one man that Lucius had noted he could be his long lost brother. He didn't imagine that this task could be that easy. Could he really have found the man that had tried to kill him, that easily? Harry scanned the paper and when his eyes fell on the name, he gasped and dropped the paper.

He pushed away from the desk and stood up, beginning to pace. Could it be possible? Why would he do that? Harry's mind was filled with questions. It didn't make sense. He walked out of his room and moved as quickly as he could to Draco's room. He knocked, but didn't receive an answer. He knocked again, but heard nothing in response. He was a bit concerned so he tried the knob and it opened. Draco wasn't in his room, but he heard the shower running. He stepped over to the closed door and knocked. He heard a muffled noise in there that sounded almost like crying. "Draco?" he called concern clear in his voice.

The shower turned off and Harry stepped back as he heard the knob start to rattle. Draco opened it and steam came out of the room. He had a towel placed around his waist and his hair was dripping slightly, Harry's mouth had gone dry. His eyes moved slowly up and down Draco's form. He felt his mouth regain its moisture and then some. He must have been drooling. Draco was absolutely gorgeous.

Draco looked at Harry. He felt conflicted and he knew that he shouldn't be, but he couldn't shake what his mother had said to him. He had been crying in the bathroom. He gave in to his deep fear that Harry would leave him after this was all over. He didn't want that nor could he imagine his life without him in it. Not again. He moved towards Harry who appeared to have forgotten exactly what he was doing in his room. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes and Draco could tell how nervous he was.

Draco reached for his towel and untied it, letting it drop to the floor. Harry gasped and looked down at his newly exposed cock and his mouth dropped open in awe. It had to be the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He brought his eyes away for long enough to see the predatory look in Draco's eyes. He was instantly hard. His mind had gone blank for why exactly he had come in there in the first place. All he could think about right now is how Draco would feel against his own naked body.

"Draco…" Harry tried. His voice was too quiet, but Draco heard him and moved closer to him. He reached out and looped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him towards him. Their bodies met and Draco could feel how hard Harry was through his pants and knew that he alone had caused that. He leaned down and crushed his lips against Harry's, possessing him. He brought a hand around and placed it against Harry's arse, pushing him into Draco's hardening cock. Harry let out a feeble cry as his body turned to jelly in Draco's hold.

Draco left Harry's lips and moved to his neck, and shoulder. He reached around with his hands and hooked them under Harry's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He moved back to Harry's lips in a bruising kiss, delving his tongue into the depths of Harry's mouth. Harry had brought his hands up and into Draco's hair and pulled on it in his desperate attempt to gain some control. Draco broke their kiss and at the same time he pulled on Harry's waist band, pulling his pants and boxers down. He was now naked before him and Draco's eyes feasted on the beauty that was all Harry. He was kneeling before him, looking up his calf and to his thigh slowly, his eyes zeroing in on Harry's erect cock. He wanted to taste him. He leaned forward and took Harry into his mouth. Harry gasped and nearly lost his balance had it not been for Draco's shoulder to support him.

Harry moaned as Draco's tongue moved over every inch of him. Licking underneath and above and especially his tip. He had never felt so good in his life. Draco let go of Harry and stood. Harry let out a growl at the loss of Draco's mouth around his cock, but it was soon swallowed up by Draco's mouth again as he kissed him deeply. Their tongues lashed as they moved towards the bed. Harry couldn't think straight, but if he could have, he would have slowed them down or something because he knew that something was wrong with Draco. He didn't want this to happen if something was wrong. However, he couldn't think straight so he allowed Draco to continue ravaging him. There would be time for thinking later.

Harry's knees hit the bed and he collapsed backwards, Draco falling on top of him. Their kiss barely broke before Draco was on him again. Harry was moving up towards the head of the bed, Draco following him every step of the way. Merlin, he was so damn good. Draco continued to kiss him and rocked his hips against Harry. Their painfully erect cocks kept rubbing against each other in such a way that it was becoming harder and harder for Harry to hold off on coming.

"Draco, please, wait," Harry said breathlessly, his mind finally catching up to what was happening.

"No, I can't," Draco practically sobbed. Harry scrunched his brows in confusion.

"Draco, stop," he insisted. He pushed against Draco's chest and Draco resisted at first, but then Harry pushed harder and he finally backed off, rolling up and away from Harry, settling at the foot of the bed, his head in his hands. Harry stared at him in confusion and concern. This wasn't like him. He never expected him to be this aggressive and this emotional. He could hear him sniffling. "Draco, what is going on?" he asked. He sat up and moved next to Draco. He reached out and touched his leg and he leaned forward to kiss Draco's shoulder tenderly.

"Gods, I'm being ridiculous. I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have done that," he replied his voice cracking.

"Tell me what is going on," Harry asked again, quietly.

Draco sighed and lifted his head. He was staring at the towel that was lying on the floor. "My mother said that I was an idiot for falling in love with you," he began.

Harry felt his anger spike at this. "Why would she say that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"She thinks that once this is all over you'll either turn me over to the aurors or kick me to the curb. Either way, you and I won't be together anymore," he replied.

Harry bristled at this. "And you believed her?" he demanded. He moved away from him slightly.

Draco looked over at him, his eyes desperate for him to listen. "No, not exactly. She didn't say anything that I wasn't already fearing deep down. Harry, I've never felt this way before. I've never been in love. Here I am; I've fallen in love with my childhood nemesis. A man I tormented every moment I could during school. How could I possibly deserve to have you? How could you possibly want me longer than the time you needed me?" he questioned, sadness and remorse in his voice.

Harry stared at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to want Draco long after all of this was over. He had never felt more complete than he did with him. How could he possibly throw that away? "Draco, listen. You don't need to worry about that. I want to be with you. Today, tomorrow, next year, in ten years, until death. I am not going anywhere. Don't listen to your mother. Don't listen to your inner fear. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not turning you over to the aurors or kicking you to the curb. I'm going to be with you. I've never wanted anything more in my life. I told you that I loved you and that is not something I just throw out there. Please believe me," Harry implored.

Draco had a few tears trickling down his face. He turned so that he was facing Harry more fully. He leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry," Draco replied quietly again as he broke their kiss.

Harry frowned at him. "Draco, why was your mother so awful towards me, towards us today? I could have sworn that we had been fine after the battle and everything. I mean she saved me," Harry replied.

Draco frowned. "I'm not sure. She never spoke ill of you after the war. I guess she was under this notion that I was straight and going to provide her with lots of grandchildren. She might still have the ideals that my father had and she's disappointed. She might be concerned about my safety. After all, if something were to happen to me, she would be all alone. She would literally have no one. You do tend to attract danger," Draco explained he winked at him with his last comment.

Harry shoved him in the shoulder, but grinned. "You're probably right. I'll talk with her soon," Harry stated.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're a brave soul to deal with her wrath," he pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I like danger, what can I say?" he joked. Draco knew that wasn't true, but didn't comment.

He glanced down at his lap, realizing that he was naked. He blushed and stood up. He walked over to his towel and picked it up and then picked up Harry's clothes and gave them to him. He was blushing still as he walked away, towel drying his hair. Harry watched him the entire time. He truly couldn't get enough of how he looked, amongst other things. He was trying not to be slightly hurt by his worry, but he supposed the same thought had crossed his mind too. He got his clothes on and waited for Draco to return from his bathroom. He sat on his bed as their heated make out session came back to the forefront of his mind. He smiled and blushed as he remembered.

"Harry, I am sorry, for earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Draco said as he came out of the bathroom wearing something similar to Harry's pajamas.

Harry grinned. "Were we involved in the same thing? Did you not feel me?" he questioned.

Draco blushed. "Well, yes, I did," he responded quietly.

Harry grinned further. "I quite liked it. I didn't realize you could get so aggressive in that way. I didn't know that I would like it either."

Draco started to laugh and shook his head. He came over to the bed and pushed Harry back towards the head of his bed. He had a slight predatory look in his eyes again that made Harry gulp audibly. Draco leaned forward slowly and Harry couldn't help, but squirm beneath him. Draco kissed him tenderly again. He settled on top of Harry who welcomed the weight. They aligned perfectly. Harry couldn't ignore that.

"I love you," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

Draco smiled and leaned back slightly. "I love you too," he replied. He kissed Harry once more and then moved off of him to settle next to him. He was on his side facing Harry who in turn moved to his side to face Draco. "What did you originally come in here for?" Draco asked as he reached out to place his hand over Harry's.

Harry frowned for a moment. "Oh, I started looking through those papers. I separated the documents into a Lucius pile and a Cassius pile. I found something that I'm not sure I want to believe and I'm not sure it should be this easy," he replied.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What did you find?"

"Well, your father was very meticulous in his note taking. He made a note on one of the papers, as Cassius, that stated that this man could be a long lost brother. He took extra notes it seemed on this one over the other ones. He had never dealt with the man before so maybe that's why. Anyway, I came across his name and you're not going to believe this Draco," Harry stopped for a moment, still having a hard time wrapping his own mind around it.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's the Deputy Minister of Magic," Harry replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry for this late update. Life has been super busy lately and will continue to be so until June. I do have spring break coming up so I should be able to write more then. Anyway, here's another chapter for you. Hopefully, the boys will be going to Godric's Hollow in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Only One Document**

Draco sat up quickly. "What did you say?"

Harry sat up as well and left Draco's room. He returned a few seconds later carrying the parchment. He handed it to Draco who took it and read over it carefully. He felt a twinge of sadness as he looked at his father's familiar script. Sure enough, the Deputy Minister of Magic, Malcolm Aubrey, was the name written on the parchment.

"But, he looks nothing like my father. How could he, why would he, be behind this?" Draco questioned.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Polyjuice? He just came into office a couple of years ago. I don't really know much about him, but if Ron said that they are working on leads above the auror's heads, he's probably trying to cover his arse because he's afraid they'll get closer to the truth. I think we need to talk to Ron. Can I turn over this information to him?" Harry questioned.

Draco frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted all of the papers sent to the aurors. He was afraid that they'd find something in there to ruin his family even more. "Um, let me look at the Cassius pile. I don't want to give him the others. Is that okay?"

The auror in Harry wanted to disagree, but he could tell that Draco was really concerned about this so he agreed. "Alright. Let's look through them tomorrow. I think we should go to bed," Harry said. He took the parchment from Draco and started for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To bed," Harry replied in confusion.

"Um, not in your own room you're not," Draco replied in a teasing, yet hopeful tone.

Harry grinned. He set the parchment down on Draco's night stand and climbed into bed with him, placing his glasses on top of the parchment. He slid under the covers and immediately pulled Draco towards him and into his arms. Draco looked up at him and smiled. They kissed for a few moments before Draco moved his head to Harry's shoulder and let out a contented noise. Harry kissed the top of his head. "I think we should go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow. I'm willing to bet my parents will be more open than your mother," Harry murmured.

Draco's eyes widened as he remembered that part of Harry's bucket list. He clearly wanted to be with him if he was going to take him to his parent's graves. "Really?" was all he managed to get out for he feared that his voice would crack and betray his emotions.

"Really," Harry whispered. He kissed Draco once more and squeezed him in a hug. Draco smiled and turned into Harry, inhaling his unique scent. He definitely loved this man. There was no question.

**XXXX**

The next morning, Harry woke up alone. He sat up on his elbows and looked around. He didn't hear the shower running so he figured Draco wasn't in there. He reached for his glasses and put them on, noticing that the parchment was gone. He threw the covers off, and stood, stretching his arms above his head. He felt his leg twinge slightly. He sighed and started for the door. It hurt. He stopped, resting his hand against the door jam, as he massaged his leg. A burning scent met his nose, distracting him from the pain in his leg. He quickly, or at least as quickly as he could, went down the stairs and to the kitchen where the burning smell was coming from.

He opened the kitchen door and walked into a room that looked as if a tornado had whipped through. Draco was standing at the stove waving his wand at several things that were going on around him.

"Stop you stupid kitchen utensils! You're not the one that gets to clean up this mess afterwards!" Draco cried as he tried to stop the offending objects from working on their own. He sighed loudly and tried to tend to whatever he was doing at the stove. Harry watched him with a smile firmly planted on his face. It appeared that he was attempting to make breakfast for them.

"Do you need any help?" Harry called out to him. Draco jumped about a foot and whipped around. He was quite a sight from the front. There was flour all over his face and shirt and some other hard to identify spots on him. Harry continued to grin. Draco blushed deeply.

"You should never sneak up on someone," Draco scolded. Harry grinned further and walked over to him. He pulled Draco towards him and kissed him.

"I'm an auror, that's what I do," he replied in a teasing tone when he stepped back slightly. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled. "What exactly are you trying to do here?"

Draco sighed. "I was trying to make breakfast, but these stupid kitchen things took on a mind of their own and are doing everything in their power to go against me," he replied as he waved his hands at the moving utensils.

Harry chuckled. He took Draco's wand and waved it at them and they stopped moving and dropped to the floor. He gathered them up and put them in the sink. "Those are Kreacher's. They will only respond to him. Trust me, I know this from experience. I had to buy new ones that are in this cabinet here. Kreacher is very particular about the kitchen," he replied. He pointed to a cabinet on the opposite side from where Draco got Kreacher's tools. Draco heard snickering coming from the basement door and knew that Kreacher was listening. Draco glared at the door.

"Well, so much for thinking he liked me," Draco replied, a bit more petulantly than he needed to be.

"Master Draco, Kreacher likes yous just fine. Kreacher just likes his kitchens to responds to him. Master Harry knows this too," Kreacher responded as he came out of the basement.

Harry and Draco both gasped and Kreacher stopped to look at them peculiarly. He looked down at himself wondering if he forgot his towel. He was clothed so he wasn't sure what they were gasping for.

"Did he just call me Master Draco?" Draco asked in surprise.

Harry grinned. "Yes, he did," he replied.

Kreacher's eyes widened. He hadn't realized that he had begun to think of Draco that way, but apparently he had. "Yes, Is call yous Master Draco. I don't sees you leavings ever, sos whys not?" he asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and blushed slightly. "Yes, I don't see him leaving either," Harry replied quietly.

Draco smiled and reached over to pull Harry into a hug. He kissed his forehead. "Definitely not going anywhere," he whispered.

"Is cleans this ups and make breakfasts for yous," Kreacher said quietly. He walked past them and started to clean up while Harry and Draco continued to embrace.

They stepped back from each other and went to the table to sit. Draco slid Harry's potions over to him and he took them quickly. "How is your leg feeling today?" Draco asked. He had The Prophet laying on the table as well as the Cassius documents.

"Um, it hurt when I got up, but its feeling better. Did you contact Ron?" Harry replied.

Draco stared at him for a moment, not entirely believing him, but chose for now to ignore it. He would just keep a close eye on him today. "Yeah, I sent him an owl this morning and he got back to me a bit ago. He'll be over in a bit. I read through the Cassius pile. My father was very meticulous. I didn't really find anything that the aurors don't already know," Draco replied.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at Draco's short response. "Draco, are you having second thoughts about this?" Harry questioned.

Draco sighed and looked away, watching Kreacher for a moment as he made breakfast. "Do we need to give him all the papers? Can't we just give him the one that's directly related to the case? I looked through the whole pile and saw no other reference to Malcolm Aubrey," Draco replied.

Harry sighed. He didn't think that Draco was hiding anything from him that was in the papers. He probably would have destroyed them "by accident" so he couldn't look through them. Harry believed that it related to protecting his father, even after death. "Alright, but I will be looking through both piles and if there is anything else in there related to other cases, I will turn them over," Harry replied calmly.

Draco looked over at him with a narrowed gaze. "Harry, you can't," he said in a stern tone.

Harry turned to face him more fully. "Listen, you understand that if I have access to valuable information and I withhold it, I can go to Azkaban, right? If it directly affects you and your mother and what's left of the Malfoy name, then no, I won't be turning it over, but if there are things that can help clear up old cases, I will turn it over," Harry explained.

Draco scoffed. "They wouldn't send _you _to Azkaban, Harry. Look, I'm sure my mother or even my father went through those papers long ago and destroyed any overly incriminating ones. I highly doubt you'll find anything in there, but go ahead, look through them, turn my family in, my mother would only be right," he replied. Kreacher served them breakfast, keeping his eyes down. Harry stared at Draco with his mouth open in shock.

"I just told you I wouldn't turn in any papers that directly relate to you or your mother. Weren't you listening?" Harry demanded. Draco took his fork and started to eat his food in silence. He didn't want to respond to Harry. He was being ridiculous he knew, but he couldn't help, but be worried that something would put him and his mother in a compromising position and it would be coming from Harry, thus proving his mother right.

"I heard you," he replied quietly. He didn't say anything more and went about eating his breakfast. Harry growled slightly before he turned and started eating his own breakfast. He flicked his hand at the documents that were on the table and sent them all to his room, but the one that Ron needed.

A few moments later, the floo flared to life, interrupting the awkward tension between Draco and Harry. Ron stepped out and brushed his robes off. "Good morning, blokes. What's for breakfast?" he asked. He seemed to not notice that Draco and Harry were mad at each other. He took a plate from Kreacher and sat down to eat. This time neither Harry nor Draco watched him in amusement or disgust. That should have been the first clue to Ron, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Morning, Ron. Here is the document that we found. I don't think you're going to like what you see," Harry said as he slid the document towards him. Ron looked up in confusion and picked up the document. He began to read it, his eyes widening more and more as he got to the end. Once at the end, he went back up and started reading it again.

"Malcolm Aubrey? Seriously? That guy looks nothing like Lucius Malfoy," Ron commented after he'd read it a third time.

"Well, what about Barty Crouch Jr. in fourth year? He looked nothing like Moody, but yet he did. What did he use to do that?" Harry pointed out.

"Polyjuice," Ron muttered. He shuddered as he remembered the few times they had used polyjuice in school. "Well, I'm not sure what to do from here. This is a big accusation. Do you have any other documents that relate to him?"

Harry didn't glance at Draco. "We've looked through all the documentation that we have and have found nothing else. That is the proof that you need right there. The question is will you be able to reveal that he isn't who he says he is or more like he looks different than what he looks like right now?"

Ron lifted his eyebrow at him. He glanced between Harry and Draco. "Is there more paperwork related to Lucius than this?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. Draco stayed perfectly still. "None that is relevant," he replied.

Ron leaned back in his chair. He didn't like this one bit, but he knew that bringing it up with Draco here was not going to go well. He would have to speak to Harry about it alone later on. "Alright, fine. I will take this back to Auror Quimby and see what he thinks. This is going to be a huge deal and it could be more dangerous for you than it already is, Harry," Ron reminded him. Ron stood and started towards the floo. "I'll keep you posted," Ron stated before he flooed away.

"He doesn't believe you," Draco muttered.

Harry stood and picked up his plate. "It doesn't matter. For now, he has just that one paper. I'm going to go lie down for a bit before we go to Godric's Hollow, that is if you still want to go," Harry stated. He placed his plate in the sink and as he walked towards the kitchen door, he quickly leaned over and kissed the top of Draco's head before he left the room. Draco felt like a git for doubting Harry once again. He pushed his plate away and dropped his head to the table and closed his eyes, scolding himself inwardly.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Draco and Harry are off to meet Harry's parents! I realized today that this story is going to be coming to a close within the next few chapters. Not quite sure how many, but I feel like we are at the end of things here. Harry only has two more things left on his Bucket List, a relaxing island and Muggle sky diving. I have enjoyed this story and have loved all your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Godric's Hollow**

Draco walked up the stairs to find Harry. He needed to apologize to him for doubting him once again. He was just scared that something would happen to him and his mother based on something his father did without their knowledge, at least his anyway. He knows he shouldn't doubt Harry. If anything, he was the most honest and trustworthy person he knew and Harry would protect anyone that he loved from whatever could fall upon them. Draco was an idiot.

He sighed as he reached Harry's closed door. He knocked, but did not receive a response. He didn't expect to. "Harry, can I come in? I'm sorry. I'm an idiot," he called through the door. Harry still didn't respond. He tried the knob and it wasn't locked so he turned it all the way and opened it. He looked in and it was dark. He frowned. Light should have been coming through the windows at least since it was the morning, but there was nothing, but darkness. Draco felt uneasy. "Harry?" Draco called. Again he received no response. The room was completely silent. He thought for a moment that Harry wasn't even in there, but then a metallic scent came to his nose.

He reached for his wand, his hand shaking, and muttered _lumos_. It lit up brightly and Draco scanned the room slowly. He stopped on Harry's bed; a body was under the sheets. The metallic smell was stronger as Draco made his way into Harry's room. As he got closer to Harry's bed, the fear increased and his stomach turned. He stopped at Harry's bed and looked down. Something wasn't right. Harry didn't have plain white sheets. As he looked closer, he noticed that there was a red splotch on the sheets that appeared to be growing and growing.

Draco gasped at the sight. He looked up towards the head of the bed and with a shaking hand, he reached for the sheet. The sheet was nearly half covered in red and Draco felt sick. He pulled the sheet down and cried out in surprise, stumbling backwards. Harry lay there, pale as death, his green eyes staring blankly at the canopy of his bed. Blood was seeping from the wound on his leg. Draco started to scream and cry at the same time, unable to look away from the most horrifying and devastating thing he had ever seen in his life.

Draco sat up right and blinked the tears that he had been shedding from his eyes. He was back in the kitchen. He stood up quickly and ran from the room and up the stairs. He had to be sure that he had been dreaming. He ran all the way to Harry's room and burst through the door, just as the bathroom door opened and Harry walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped where he was, wand raised in defense. Draco stared at him, his heart pounding not only because of the sprint upstairs, but at the sight that was in front of him. He imagined this was how Harry felt last night when he walked out. His mouth had turned dry.

Harry lowered his wand. "Draco," he said almost breathlessly.

"You're okay," Draco muttered. His shoulders sagged and he looked down at the ground between them, reluctantly of course.

"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned. He stepped towards Draco in concern. He could tell that something had upset him.

"I, uh, I just had a horrible dream about you. I'm sorry, Harry. I was being ridiculous earlier," Draco said.

Harry stepped closer, seemingly oblivious to his near nakedness. "What happened in your dream?" he asked quietly.

Draco looked up again. Harry had this look in his eye that made him squirm. "I was dreaming that I was coming up to apologize to you and when I got here your room was completely dark, not like this, and I saw your body under the sheets."

"That doesn't sound too horrible," Harry joked.

Draco shook his head. "There was a strong metallic smell and then this red splotch began seeping through your sheets," Draco stopped and looked at Harry who was looking slightly pale. "I pulled the sheet back and you were so pale and staring up at the canopy…." Draco couldn't finish and by the look on Harry's face, he didn't need to.

"Well, that would bring me running too…." He said, also trailing off.

"I am sorry, Harry," he repeated from earlier.

Harry looked up at him and nodded. "I know you are. I understand why you'd be concerned about it. Draco, you can trust me. I would think by now you would know that," Harry replied.

"I do know that. It's just, this is new for me. I haven't really dated and I haven't been this close to anyone, ever. You know all about me and my family, Harry. We hated each other in school…" he was silenced by Harry pressing against him, and kissing him firmly. Draco responded instantly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close.

Harry leaned back and looked up at Draco. "I never hated you. I just really, really didn't like you," he responded with a grin.

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed him again. "Am I forgiven then?" he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry smiled. "I suppose. This time anyway," he replied in a teasing tone. He kissed Draco once more and then stepped away to get dressed.

Draco smiled and sat down on Harry's bed, glancing with relief at the dark sheets. "Do you have to get dressed?" he asked shyly as he looked up at Harry from the bed spread. His mouth dropped open. Harry stood next to his bureau with boxers in hand and his towel in the other. He was looking over at Draco with a grin.

"Well, I don't _have _to," he responded with a lifted eyebrow.

Draco unconsciously licked his lips and felt himself nodding. He stopped and shook his head. "Yes, yes you do. You want to go to see your parents today so yes, you have to get dressed and I am saying that with much regret," Draco responded, or more stuttered through.

Harry chuckled and blushed slightly. He slipped his boxers on and pulled out a shirt and pants from the drawer. He put them on and walked over to the bed to put his shoes on. Draco was watching him the entire time. "You don't look like you're ready," Harry pointed out.

Draco looked down at himself and blushed, realizing he was wearing his pajamas still. "Won't take long to get ready," he responded. He stood up and looked longingly at Harry before he left the room.

Harry sighed and looked down at his shoes. He wondered how much more difficult his and Draco's relationship could get. Well, it was Draco Malfoy so of course it wasn't going to be easy. He stood and started for the door. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind, but he didn't know what exactly. He shrugged, figuring it was nothing and walked out of his room.

**XXXX**

Draco and Harry apparated outside of Godric's Hollow. They got their bearings and Harry had the feeling come back from before they left. He ignored it again and started in the direction of town. Draco was looking around. "This is where you could have grown up," he commented quietly.

Harry nodded. "It's quite small, but that's okay. Maybe I'll come back here some day," he responded quietly.

"You'd want to live here?" Draco asked in surprise.

Harry shook his head. "No, just fix it up more maybe. A lot of people through our history lived here. Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, my parents, and me. I may not have grown up here, but I still have a connection here, even if it's a negative one for the most part," he replied.

Draco frowned. "Who is Ignotus Peverell?"

Harry chuckled. "I'll tell you about it sometime or you can just read The Tales of Beedle the Bard," he replied.

Draco continued to frown. "A children's book?" he questioned in confusion. Harry chuckled further and shook his head. He took Draco's hand into his own. They were coming up on the edge of town. Harry could see the town center close by where he knew a statue of his parents and him stood.

"Let me show you the statue," Harry said. He led Draco towards the center. There weren't many people out and about in town, but Draco didn't expect there to be based on the lack of homes in the area.

They came upon a statue that Draco could tell that it was a war memorial. It must have been from the first war. He got up close to it to read what the plaque said, but then it transformed. He stepped back in surprise and looked up to see a man, a woman, and a small child. His eyes widened as he realized that this was Harry with his parents. He gripped Harry's hand as he read the plaque dedicated to the Potters and their brave fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He looked over at Harry who had a sad smile in place. Draco glanced back up, and noticed that even in statue form, Harry looked a lot like his dad.

"Come on, let me take you to my parents," Harry said quietly as he pulled Draco away from the statue and headed towards a church on the opposite side of the statue.

"Harry, I-" Draco began. Harry squeezed his hand and shook his head. Draco sighed and continued to walk along with Harry towards the church. They stopped in front of the gate that leads into the graveyard.

"Did you know that this is a kissing gate?" Harry commented as they looked out into the graveyard.

"A kissing gate at a graveyard?" Draco asked in confusion. He looked slightly disturbed as well.

"Well, there are different ideas. A kissing gate is something that allows someone in, but won't allow livestock out because only one person can go through at a time. Another theory is that when you enter and close the gate, you can turn and demand a kiss from the next person that wants to come through. Lastly, and this is my own theory, since kissing gates are meant to keep livestock in and only allow someone in and out at a time, maybe it's meant to keep the spirits in and the living to come and go?" Harry explained.

Draco paled. He wasn't a fan of graveyards. "Um, yeah, sure, maybe," he stuttered. He looked at Harry and noticed that the kissing gate separated them. Harry had already gone in.

Harry grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "I demand a kiss to allow you to enter," he stated in a proper voice. Draco started to laugh and shook his head. Harry made a ridiculous pucker face at him. Draco rolled his eyes and reached for the gate to open it. It shocked him and he stepped back in surprise. Harry started to laugh.

"Hey, that's not cool! If this thing has several meanings, why would it shock me because I didn't kiss you?" he demanded.

"It's a kissing gate and I've demanded a kiss so you can't come in until it's been satisfied," Harry explained matter-of-factly. He was fighting the laughter.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him. He had a feeling that Harry had charmed the gate. "Well, fine then, I'll just wait here," he replied petulantly, crossing his arms.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and frowned slightly, and then he shrugged and started walking away. "Fine, suit yourself. Enjoy standing there, all by yourself," he called over his shoulder.

Draco glanced around nervously. He really didn't like graveyards and didn't like being by himself at a graveyard even more. It's not that he didn't want to kiss Harry because he did, and would every moment of every day if he could, but Harry had tricked him and that annoyed him, well not really, he liked that Harry was teasing him. "Harry, wait!" he cried out, a bit more desperately than he probably needed to. Draco stared down at the offending gate and knew it was still charmed. When he looked up again, Harry was back.

"Yes?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Draco blushed. "Come here, you," he said quietly. Harry stared at him for a moment before he stepped forward and allowed Draco to kiss him. He was celebrating on the inside that his plan worked.

He flicked his hand at the gate and it unlocked. "A simple _Finite Incantatem _would have sufficed," Harry said as he started to lead Draco towards his parent's graves. Draco reached out and hit his arm. Harry started to laugh and reached for that hand and took it into his own. Draco leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Harry smiled over at him.

"I'm probably going to ruin this moment, but did you bring the Weaslette here?" Draco asked quietly. He looked around at all the different headstones. Many looked as if they'd been there for hundreds of years and were falling over. He wanted to mend them and make them look like they did when they were first created.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione is the only who has been here and that was on our quest to finally rid our world of Voldemort. I have never brought someone that I loved in this way, here," Harry replied quietly.

Draco shuddered at Voldemort's name, but felt his belly warm at the thought that he was the first to be brought here and hopefully the last. Harry stopped suddenly and Draco nearly lost his balance. At first, Draco thought that they were in trouble, but then he looked down and realized that Harry was standing in front of his parent's grave.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents," Harry introduced.

Draco felt a bit foolish at being introduced to a grave marker, but he knew this was a huge step for Harry. He smiled down at the marker. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said politely.

Harry chuckled. "This is awkward for you, isn't it?"

Draco shrugged. "It's a little strange, but I'm glad you brought me," he replied.

Harry smiled. "Dad, I'm sure you are a bit perturbed that I fell in love with a Malfoy, but I promise you, Draco is nothing like his dad. He saved my life as I'm sure you know, so I would think that would move him up in your good graces. He's good to me and he loves me too. I have finally found my place. I just wanted to be sure that you were properly introduced."

Draco blushed even though it was just him, Harry, and the gravestone. "I'll take good care of him. I've got a lot of making up to do and I do love him, more than he probably knows," Draco said to the gravestone.

Harry grinned. Draco pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. They stood that way for several moments. Harry felt at peace and knew that his parents were sending that to him. He had made the right choice in life. Draco was the right choice.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here is another chapter for this story. The last chapter was not the end. Everything will be resolved and you shouldn't be left hanging. This is a short chapter, but it leads into a quite enjoyable chapter I think ;) I'm hoping to get a couple of my chapters out before Spring Break is over. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: An Altercation**

Draco and Harry left the graveyard a half hour later. They had talked about things that were going on while sitting by Harry's parent's grave as if they were sitting right there with them. Harry felt really good about things. That was until that feeling came back. This time it was a lot stronger and he could feel his leg tingling. He was beginning to wonder if this tingling was similar to Voldemort and his lightning bolt scar. Draco picked up on his change.

"Harry, what is it?" he asked quietly. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. There were a few more people out and about and they were both scanning their faces to see if they recognized anyone.

"I just have a really bad feeling, Draco. We should probably leave," he whispered.

Draco nodded and he started moving them towards the outskirts of town as quickly as they could. Harry was limping much more now and Draco wondered if he had injured his leg at some point and he missed it. "Is your leg okay?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's tingling a lot. I'm pretty sure that it's like my scar with Voldemort. It would tingle when he was close or thinking about me or he was up to something," Harry replied. Draco glanced around. They were further from the center of town, walking near an abandoned building. The hair on Harry's neck stood on end. Something was most definitely not okay and someone was watching them.

Draco and Harry both let their wands fall into their hands from their wrist holsters. Suddenly, Harry shoved Draco against the building where a pile of bricks were half crumbling from the wall. Harry crouched down next to him in time to see a curse flying overhead. He muttered a string of incantations and a bubble formed around them.

"Draco, we have to get out of here," Harry whispered harshly.

Draco looked around, trying to figure out an escape route. He spotted a broken window and started pulling Harry towards it. He knew that the bubble around them was a protective shield and he also knew that Harry would cast a disillusion charm on it as well. They were relatively safe. Draco pushed Harry up and into the window. As he was preparing to jump up and in as well, he glanced back and did a double take. He was seeing his father, only not quite. He stared a moment too long and was violently pulled into the building as a curse came flying at him. It hit his foot as he fell in and his foot suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Draco!" Harry cried as Draco hit the floor hard unable to move for a moment. Draco shook his head and stood. He was able to move with his foot burning and followed Harry up the stairs. They quickly moved into a room off the stairs and put as many defensive spells on the door as they could think of to bide themselves some time.

Draco settled on the floor and Harry took his shoe off to look at his foot. "I think it was just a powerful stinging hex," Harry said as he looked it over. The burning sensation had subsided some.

"Yeah, now how in the hell are we going to get out of here?" Draco questioned.

"I'm not sure. There isn't a fireplace in here and I'm not sure how to safely apparate out of here," Harry commented. He stood up and walked over to peek out the window. He was limping quite a bit. They heard movement downstairs. Harry made his way back to Draco who had put his shoe back on and was standing now. They stood in the room, looking around. There was a bed and two nightstands in the room, but that was all.

Suddenly the floor beneath them shook and part of it blasted out beneath them. Harry and Draco cried out and slammed against the wall. They were shaken up, but recovered quickly. They started firing spells down into the hole that had been made from below. They weren't sure if they were hitting anything, but there were a lot of things blasting apart down there. They stopped for a moment and listened. They heard nothing.

Draco started to creep towards the hole to look down when another blast shot from below, taking out the floor beneath Draco. Harry cried out as he saw Draco start to tumble through the hole. He flicked his wand to shield him and cushion his fall. Another blast came beneath them and took out the floor beneath Harry. He managed to shield himself and cushion his fall as he tumbled down to the first floor.

He landed hard, dazed. He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't see Draco anywhere in the rubble. That worried him immensely. What he did see, was the same face from his dream and the night he was injured. "What do you want?" he called out to him. He thought he'd try and talk to the guy and distract him long enough for him to figure out a plan.

"Isn't that obvious by now, Potter?" Malcolm Aubrey questioned.

"Well, yeah, clearly you want me dead. Not really sure why, though," Harry responded. He maintained the shield that was around him and pulled himself to standing, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Do I need a reason?" he responded.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. "No, I suppose not, but considering if you're caught and you've killed me, there will be no saving you," Harry replied.

"That's the thing though; no one is going to know that Malcolm Aubrey, the real Malcolm Aubrey, killed the illustrious Harry Potter. Anyone who has seen this real me is dead or will be soon enough. So really, it doesn't matter," Aubrey replied.

"Enlighten me," Harry responded. He caught the sight of movement behind Aubrey, but didn't acknowledge it. Aubrey was too busy being an imbecile to realize that Draco was most definitely not down and out.

Aubrey sighed in a dramatic way. "There are many reasons why I want you dead, Potter. First of all, you killed the only real leader we could have had. Second of all, you're held so high in the Wizarding World that it makes me want to hurl myself off the London Bridge. Thirdly, you think you're the answer to everyone's problems. And lastly, I just don't like you. If the Wizarding World is going to be the way it should be, you can't exist any longer. It's as simple as that," he explained.

Harry frowned. "Well, technically, I didn't kill Voldemort. I just happened to take away everything that was keeping him alive and the wand I was using deflected his own killing curse that he shot at me, so he killed himself, not me. I don't decide what others think of me. They will think whatever they want. Hurling yourself off the London Bridge has its positives, but I'm not one for wishing death on another. I don't think I can solve everyone's problems. I just happen to be good at solving the ones I can. And frankly, I don't care if you don't like me," he replied calmly.

Aubrey narrowed his gaze and lifted his wand. "And now you're just irritating me," he said in a scathing tone.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco cried out from behind Aubrey. He had no chance to respond as the spell hit him in the back. He fell over, flat on his face.

"_Incarcerous_!" Harry yelled as chains shot from his wand and wrapped around Aubrey tightly.

Draco rushed over to Harry, lifting him off the ground in a tight hug. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked Harry over.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here. It looks like you need some attention to your arm," Harry said as he gestured to Draco's arm.

Draco glanced down and noticed he had a deep gash from his shoulder to his elbow. He frowned. He hadn't noticed it until that moment. He nodded at Harry and they left the house quickly, moving as fast as they could for the closest apparition point. Once they arrived, Harry took off his coat and removed his shirt to wrap it tightly around Draco's arm so they could slow the bleeding. He put his coat back on and took hold of Draco's good arm and apparated them back to Grimmauld. Harry had a feeling that they had not beat Malcolm Aubrey completely, just this battle.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So I am posting this for you all because it will probably be a week or so before another chapter is up again. I thoroughly enjoy this chapter and I'm sure you will too. It took me awhile to write because I wanted it to be just right. Hopefully, my hard work paid off. Oh, there is A LOT of sexual activity in this chap so if you don't really want to read it, skip this chap, it shouldn't be too much of a loss... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: Is It Hot in Here?**

They landed in his safe room and Harry quickly waved his wand to be sure that the apparition connection was closed. He didn't think that Aubrey would get out of the chains, but he wasn't sure. He hurried over to the floo and called Ron at his office. Ron was there and knelt down in front of the fireplace. He could tell that Harry had been in trouble.

"Harry, what the hell happened?" he questioned.

"Had a slight altercation in Godric's Hollow with the guy who hurt my leg. He's still there, well he was a few minutes ago. He was stunned and wrapped in chains. You might be able to get to him. There is a house on the edge of town, near the church. I need to go Ron, Draco got hurt," Harry told him quickly. He cut off the connection and turned to help Draco. He looked at him in surprise as he noticed that he was waving his wand at his arm and muttering incantations. Harry started to laugh as he moved over towards him.

"I am a healer you know," Draco stated with a tense smile.

"Yes, but maybe I'd like to help you this time. Here, let me take a look," Harry said. He took Draco's upper arm into his hands and examined it closely. He had mended it fairly well, but he was going to need some healing ointment and a bandage. Harry brought one hand down and tapped on the floor three times. Within a few moments a first aid kit appeared and Harry opened it.

"That's impressive," Draco commented as his eyes widened.

Harry laughed. "I've brought myself here a few times. Kreacher would come every time until finally he got tired of coming in here to tend to me after probably my fifteenth injury. He charmed a first aid box to respond to three taps and if I did at least four, he knew that I needed his help."

Draco chuckled. "Well, I suppose I would get annoyed too with your millionth injury," he teased.

"Fifteenth," Harry reminded with a grin. He took out the healing ointment and put a generous amount on Draco's wound. It had antibiotic properties as well as pain reliever properties so as soon as Harry put it on, Draco's face relaxed and he was less tense. He then grabbed a bandage and wrapped it carefully around his arm several times, securing it with a bonding charm. He admired his work and smiled. "There. All fixed up," he said. He leaned forward and gently kissed the bandage.

Draco looked at him in a way that was almost like it was the first time he had seen him. "You were brilliant today," he whispered.

Harry shrugged. "That was the auror in me," he replied.

Draco shook his head. "No, that's just you," he responded quietly. He reached up with both hands and took Harry's face into them. "You saved my life again today. If you hadn't put that shield around me or cushioned my fall, we wouldn't be here right now. You are amazing, Harry," Draco continued. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. It was gentle and slow. He didn't want to push it, but he wanted Harry so badly right now.

Harry responded instantly and with much more earnest than Draco. He took that as a good sign that Harry wanted him just as much. Harry broke the kiss and kissed a trail down Draco's jaw line to his neck where he sucked gently at his pulse point. Draco gasped at the contact, his entire body heightened to Harry's touch. "I want to shower with you," Harry muttered.

Draco tipped his head back as Harry continued to kiss and suck at his neck. He would do anything Harry asked at this moment. "Yeah," was all he could get out before Harry was up and pulling Draco to his feet. Harry pulled him towards his room and barely made it inside with the door closed before he was pushing Draco against the wall, tugging at his pants and shirt. Draco went willingly and felt like putty in his hands. It felt so good to finally get to this point with him. There was no hesitation on either side. They both wanted this, more than anything.

"Merlin, Harry," he muttered breathlessly. He was hard as a rock and by the hard length that was pressing against his thigh, he knew that Harry was just as hard. Harry made sure that he was naked in no time. Draco clumsily tried to undress Harry, but was having issues due to being in so much bliss and they hadn't even gotten into the shower or any further than some serious kissing.

Harry grabbed Draco's hands and placed them at his sides. He took his coat off and removed the rest of his clothes far too slowly in Draco's opinion. His fingers were itching in need to touch him. Harry waved his wand at the bandage around Draco's arm to protect it from getting wet in the shower. He grinned slyly at him and put his hand out for him to take. Draco took it instantly and allowed Harry to drag him into the bathroom. Harry's shower was much larger than his own.

He was suddenly a bit nervous. He assumed the mechanics were the same as hetero couples, but since it had been so long and he had been far more involved in himself than the girl, he wasn't sure exactly. He figured Harry would be able to guide him since between the two he had more relationship experience than him.

Harry turned the faucets on and a scent that Draco instantly linked to Harry mixed with the steam of the shower. It was intoxicating. Harry turned back to Draco and he could see that he was feeling nervous too. "You okay?" he asked his voice cracking.

Harry nodded. "Definitely okay, just a bit more nervous now than I was," he replied with a chuckle.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "That makes two of us," he replied.

Harry smiled. "Okay, so if it's too much you'll tell me?"

"Yes, and you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. He stepped towards Draco, pressing his body against his. Harry brought his hands up to Draco's chest where the scars remained from the cutting curse he cast on him in sixth year. He traced the lines, Draco gasping at the touch. He felt Draco's hand slide down his thigh towards his own cutting curse scar. Harry closed his eyes and shuddered slightly.

He opened his eyes and looked up into Draco's silver-blue eyes. They had so many emotions swarming in them. He couldn't begin to decipher all of them, but he was sure that his own mirrored Draco's. Harry took a deep breath and leaned up to kiss Draco solidly on the mouth. Draco responded instantly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him against him even more. Harry brought his arms up and around Draco's neck and started walking backwards into the shower. He really hoped he didn't trip.

The water hit them both and Harry found himself backed against the cool tiles as Draco pushed into him. He left Harry's mouth and kissed a wet trail down his jaw line and to his neck. He copied the moves that Harry had used on him earlier in the safe room. The response he received, Harry bucking into him and moaning quietly, told him that he was doing something right. It boosted his confidence some and he felt a bit braver.

"Wash," Harry muttered. Draco chuckled and backed off.

"Why wash when we're only going to get dirty again?" he said. Harry's eyes widened as did Draco's. He was surprised at himself for saying that.

Harry recovered soon enough and grinned. "Presumptuous aren't we?" he teased.

Draco blushed deeply. Harry laughed and reached to put some soap in his hands. He lathered it up and carefully placed his hands on Draco's chest again. He tried to focus on washing him, but every line and curve of Draco's body drove him crazy. He saved his arse and cock for last. He spent a few moments memorizing the curves of Draco's arse. Draco never took his eyes off of him and would only close his eyes for a moment before they were opened again and focused on Harry.

He was less nervous and wondered why they had both been nervous in the first place. Draco had been really confident a few nights back when he gave him a blow job. Maybe it was because this time the emotions were different and this time they weren't going to stop. This time they were going to go all the way into bliss. That thought renewed Harry's nervousness, but he pushed it aside and returned his focus to Draco's body, namely his hard length that needed his attention.

Harry rubbed his hands together again and reached down to carefully take Draco's length into his hand. Draco's legs buckled and he reached out to grip a shelf, knocking a few items off. Harry looked up at him and saw this look of pure ecstasy on his face as Harry's hand began moving up and down his length, slowly. He started to pick up speed which caused Draco to rock into his hand and begin whimpering.

"Harry," he groaned as his orgasm over took him and he spurt hot come all over Harry's hand and legs. His legs nearly gave out on him and were shaking as the remnants of his orgasm left him. He had closed his eyes at some point and when he opened them he was met with a satisfied smirk from Harry. He narrowed his gaze at him and reached out to flip him around. He rinsed off quickly and then it was his turn to explore Harry and hopefully make him feel the same.

As soon as his hands began working over Harry's body, he was finding himself just as distracted as Harry had been. He never imagined that he would be in this position with him, but he couldn't imagine not being with him. He brought his hands up to Harry's hair and began working his fingers through it. Harry's head tipped forward as Draco massaged it gently. Wet or dry, he loved Harry's hair.

He brought his hands down, skimming down Harry's chest and stomach to behind and down his back and to his arse. He squeezed him gently and received a squeak in response. He grinned as he moved to the front and down Harry's thighs and up again, coming ever so close to touching him. Harry was whimpering and squirming at every near pass and Draco knew he was going to get clocked soon enough if he didn't touch him.

He wrapped one hand around Harry's length and moved down slowly. Harry had a similar response as him and buckled under the touch. More things fell as Harry gripped the shelf in the shower. Harry's reaction was making Draco hard again which he hadn't expected. He moved his hand up and down Harry's shaft slowly, bringing it down just close enough to graze Harry's sac which caused Harry to tense and groan each time. He didn't think it would be long before Harry came so he took that moment to shift Harry to against the wall and he knelt in front of him. He didn't get to finish the last time, so this time he would.

The water rinsed Harry's cock and Draco took him into his mouth before he could chicken out. He moved slowly at first, running his tongue along the vein underneath. He could already feel Harry pulsing in his mouth so he picked up the pace, placing one hand at Harry's sac. He massaged the sac in his hand and continued to go back and forth. Finally, Harry tensed and hot come shot into Draco's mouth. He was caught off guard of course considering he had never done this before and nearly pulled off, but he stayed where he was and took all that Harry had to offer to the last drop.

Once Harry had gone soft in his mouth, he let go and stood. He licked his lips and grinned down at Harry who was sagged against the wall, panting and eyes closed. He stepped forward and kissed Harry gently. Apparently that was enough to get Harry more aware and he began kissing him back. Harry turned them so that now Draco was against the cool tile again. They kissed each other more deeply with their tongues lashing together and hands roaming. Harry was hard again and managed to flip Draco to where his stomach was against the cool tile instead of his back. Draco was getting nervous again.

Harry pressed his body against him and began kissing his back. "I want to try something, but if it's too much, let me know," Harry whispered in a soothing tone. Draco only nodded. He had an idea of what Harry was going to do and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He tried to relax as Harry continued to kiss his back. He felt Harry's hand sliding down his side and across his arse. He started to tense, but Harry murmured something and he relaxed again. He wasn't sure if Harry cast a spell on him or if just hearing the soothing tone calmed him. Either way, he was still not prepared for what Harry did next, even if it was something that he expected.

Harry slid his finger down and towards Draco's hole. He circled it several times, prodding him carefully at each passing. Harry would slowly go into him some and move his finger around before pulling out again. Draco wasn't sure how to feel about the intrusion. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't exactly feel good that was until Harry pushed his finger in further and Draco cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Harry stilled his hand. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked in concern.

Draco took several deep breaths and started to relax again around Harry's finger. He shook his head. "No," he rasped out. Harry hesitated and was about to stop regardless when Draco pushed back into him and Harry's finger went in further. "Oh gods!" Draco exclaimed as he tensed around Harry again, trying not to come. Now he could see why Harry wanted to do this.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Harry said with concern. He pulled his hand away and started to kiss Draco's back again to soothe him.

"Merlin, Harry, don't stop what you were doing. That felt so brilliant," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"You're sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"If I could, I would grab your hand and put you back in there, I'm that sure," Draco responded in a tense voice.

Harry grinned and kissed Draco once more on the back and returned his hand to Draco's entrance. He muttered something again and this time Draco felt something there and Harry slid in a lot easier. He sighed in relief at the contact and as Harry started to move in and out of him, he was beginning to feel something building. Harry would graze a spot that would cause him to whimper, but it wasn't until Harry slid in a second finger that he truly felt it. The utter pleasure of Harry hitting his sweet spot.

Draco began rocking back into Harry's hand, trying to get him to go in more even though he was in as far as he could. He knew he was going to come soon and once Harry brought his free hand around to take Draco's aching cock into his hand, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Come for me, Draco," Harry whispered into his ear as he licked the shell of Draco's ear. Draco came, harder than before and it kept coming as Harry worked him over with both hands. He had never felt so fulfilled. He sagged against the tile and he felt Harry slowly release him and pull out. Draco breathed heavily. Harry rinsed them both off before he turned the water off. He summoned a couple of towels and handed one to Draco. They began to towel off. Draco felt weak, but as he looked down at Harry's cock, he could see that he was still very hard.

He brought his eyes back up to Harry's. "You're still hard," he commented.

Harry glanced down. "Yeah," was all he said. He was smiling though.

Draco gulped. Harry was much bigger than two fingers, but he knew what he wanted, what he had wanted since they started this very heated and passionate session.

"Harry, make love to me," Draco whispered.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I want you to," Draco said quietly.

Harry continued to stare at him. Draco dropped his towel and stepped towards Harry. He took the towel from his hand and kissed him deeply. He moved him towards the door, both stumbling through it and into his room, making their way to Harry's bed. They both tumbled on to it and Draco flipped them so that Harry was on top of him. He spread his legs, making his message very clear to Harry. He wanted this.

"Draco, are you sure?" Harry asked.

"More than anything," Draco replied in a begging tone.

Harry gulped. He didn't want to hurt Draco. He knew that he was pretty well prepared, but still, he didn't want to hurt him. He took a deep breath and cast a lubrication charm as well as a stretching charm. Draco looked up at him with trusting eyes. Harry took another deep breath and lifted Draco's hips off the bed. He moved forward and placed his cock at Draco's entrance. Draco nodded once and Harry started to move into him, very slowly. Draco felt so good and so tight at the same time. He hoped that he would stretch enough to accommodate him, without hurting him.

He continued to push in and Draco remained relaxed for most of it, until Harry was about halfway in. Draco tensed up and Harry gasped as he became super tight around him. Harry stopped, his arms shaking as he tried to hold Draco up and not move at the same time. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and took several deep breaths. Harry wanted to pull out, but as if reading his mind, Draco opened his eyes again and he was looking at Harry in determination. He shook his head, telling Harry not to stop. Harry began pushing in again and soon was in fully. Draco gasped as did Harry. It felt so good for both of them.

"Harry, you feel so unbelievably good," Draco muttered.

"You have no idea how good you feel," he said quietly.

Draco nodded and Harry began to move in and out of him slowly. Harry shifted to get a better position and Draco cried out. Harry stopped immediately and looked down at Draco in concern. "Merlin, Harry, don't you dare stop," Draco ordered.

Harry took that as he hit the spot that he had in the shower so he began moving again. Each time he moved a bit quicker and each time he hit Draco's prostate. Draco was getting hard again and squirming beneath him. He watched in awe as Draco brought his hand up and wrapped it around his cock and began moving up and down his own shaft. There was something so erotic about that, that Harry started to move faster, matching the pace that Draco's hand was moving over his cock.

Harry felt Draco tensing around him and knew that he was going to come soon. He moved into him three more times before Draco tensed completely and cried out his name as come shot from his throbbing cock, landing across his stomach, chest, and nearly his face. Harry came too and it kept coming, shooting the hot spurts into Draco's hole.

Soon they were riding out the end of their orgasms, breathing heavily and shaking with exertion. Harry slid out of Draco and collapsed next to him. Their hands found each other and they linked fingers. Draco lazily waved his other hand over his stomach and chest as well as towards his arse to clean up.

"I'm not sure I have the words for that, Harry," Draco muttered. He rolled onto his side and faced Harry.

"How about brilliant, amazing, erotic, passionate, fantastic, the best moment of my entire life, brilliant," Harry rattled off.

Draco chuckled. "You said that already," he teased. Harry grinned and turned to face him. Draco reached out and touched Harry's face. He leaned forward and kissed him. "That was more than I could ever imagine," he whispered.

Harry continued to grin. "It was," he said back. He kissed Draco again. "This is going to be cliché, but I love you so much."

"Not cliché at all. I love you, more than you could ever know," Draco replied. He kissed Harry again. He sat up and moved towards the head of the bed, pulling the covers back. "I don't know about you, but I could use a nap," Draco said as he settled underneath the covers.

Harry nodded and moved up to join him. They settled next each other and Harry brought the blankets up and around them. Harry had his back to Draco who moved next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He kissed the back of Harry's neck and snuggled against him. It wasn't long before they were both blissfully asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry at how unbelievably late I'm getting this chapter out. We've been having some family issues, it's the end of the school year which for a teacher is a super busy time, and I have simply not had the time to work on this story. I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters after this and it's done. I hope you enjoy this short little chapter. Once again, I apologize for it being so long between updates.**

**Chapter 27: Harry is Bait**

Ron tumbled out of the floo and into Harry's kitchen. He was angry because Aubrey had gotten away somehow. He didn't doubt Harry's skills at capture, but it concerned Ron greatly that Aubrey was so advanced that he was able to get out of the bindings and get away, injured and everything. They had found blood at the scene that didn't match Harry or Draco so they knew that he was injured in some way. He wished he had better news for Harry, but he didn't. This made him begin to think that the only way to get Aubrey, was to use Harry as bait.

Kreacher met Ron in the kitchen. "Master Harry is sleepings, sir," he said.

Ron frowned. "Well, it's important that I see him. I'm sure he won't mind me waking him up," he stated as he headed for the stairs.

Kreacher grinned slightly. "Wells, if you insists sir," he said and walked away.

Ron frowned after him. Kreacher gave in too easily, but he figured that maybe he wasn't in a fighting mood. Ron shrugged and headed up the stairs at a brisk pace. He got to Harry's door and didn't even knock. He figured he'd want to know this and he wasn't too concerned about waking him up. "Harry?" he called as he walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks as he realized why Kreacher had given in so easily.

He saw Harry and Draco lying in bed together which wasn't a big deal, but the fact that Draco's naked and pale leg was outside the sheets and his front was barely covered except by Harry, he found it to be a very big deal. It was even worse when Draco sat up and looked sleepily over at him with his package barely covered.

Draco smirked at him. "Problem, Weasley?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Ron knew he was pale as a ghost because he had literally felt the blood leave his face at the sight of a naked Draco Malfoy. Then the color returned quickly and he blushed deeply. "Put some clothes on, Malfoy," he squeaked out. He cleared his throat in annoyance and blushed further at his voice.

Draco chuckled and covered himself more fully before he summoned a shirt and pants. He shook Harry who made a weird sucking sound before he sort of sat up. "Weasley is here," Draco told him gently.

Harry sat up more fully and looked over at his best friend. The look of horror on his face made him look over at Draco who was now wearing at least a shirt. "What did you do?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

Draco grinned. "I was hot so I may have been only partially covered by the sheets," he replied cheekily.

Ron blew out a breath in annoyance and looked away. "I blame Kreacher," he muttered.

Harry sat up completely and summoned clothes for himself as well. He was exchanging sly glances with Draco which did not go missed by Ron. He groaned and rubbed at his face. "Can we boil down the sexual euphoria a bit?" he asked, his tone mostly teasing.

Harry and Draco laughed and nodded. "Why didn't you knock?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought that I should just get in here quickly so I could tell you what happened and Kreacher neglected to tell me that Draco was in here with you and like he was…" Ron trailed off as he gestured wildly at Draco and shuddered at the same time. Draco laughed even more and shook his head.

"Always knock, Weasley. Always knock," he replied. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, what happened?" Harry asked, his tone becoming more business like.

Ron took a deep breath and tried to focus only on Harry, but he just couldn't get the image of Draco out of his head. "Let's just go downstairs and talk about it. I'm feeling quite uncomfortable here," he responded. He turned and walked out the door.

Harry and Draco chuckled. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry deeply. Harry returned the kiss eagerly. "Stop kissing!" Ron cried out from the top of the stairs. Harry and Draco broke apart with a laugh and blush. They both put their pants on and left Harry's room. Ron had already gone down the stairs. He was sitting in the kitchen, scowling at Kreacher who was serving tea.

Harry and Draco settled at the table, a nice distance apart as to give Ron some reprieve. "Okay, so what happened?" Harry asked again.

"We went to the house where you said Aubrey was, but he was already gone when we got there. I don't know how he got out of the bindings, but he did. He is more powerful than I thought he was," Ron explained.

Harry frowned. "I figured he would have. If he can control the pain in my leg without being around me, than he is definitely powerful. What now?"

Ron frowned. Here was the part that he knew Harry would agree with, unfortunately, and he knew that Draco would hate. "Well, we have people keeping an eye on him in his office, but so far he hasn't shown up and from the rumors we've heard, he is on holiday. I think that our only option is to put you out there Harry, to draw him out on our own terms. Otherwise, he's going to keep coming after you and you will be stuck here and unable to leave, ever, because clearly he can find you," Ron replied.

Draco stared at Ron. He knew that he was probably right, but that didn't make him feel any better. He didn't want to lose Harry even if they did this all on their terms; there were no guarantees that Harry would make it out of there alive. "Harry, you know how I feel about this, but unfortunately for me, Weasley is right. He won't leave you alone unless you guys finish this. He needs to be caught," Draco told him. He looked over at Harry with worry.

Harry reached over and took his hand and squeezed it. Draco returned the squeeze. "Well, how do we make this happen on our terms? We need to make him angry enough to come out of whatever hole he is hiding in."

Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't thought much about it because I didn't want to take that route, but we have to come up with something that makes sense."

Draco frowned and scolded himself for even coming up with an idea that would put Harry in danger. "Why don't we hold a press conference? Harry hasn't spoke out about this situation in weeks. I say you guys release the photo sketch and also release a picture of the Deputy Minister and say that he may be travelling with him or something like that. Do the photo release first, then hold the press conference a day later or something where Harry can speak out about it. It might make him mad enough to draw him out and confront Harry. What do you think?"

Harry and Ron stared at him in disbelief. Draco shifted uncomfortably. He could see the gears moving in both their expressions. "That's a great idea, Malfoy," Ron responded in awe. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"I won't let you be there though," Harry told him.

Draco looked over at him and narrowed his gaze. "I will be there and you can't stop me," he responded defiantly.

Harry shook his head. "No, no, you can't. Just stay here or something. I can't do this, put myself at risk, if I know you're going to be at risk too," Harry begged.

Draco shook his head. "I'm going, Potter and that's that," he stated angrily.

Harry glared at him. He looked over at Ron for help, but Ron put his hands up and shook his head. He stood and walked over to the floo. "I will put this in motion. We'll have the conference tomorrow at 9 in the morning," Ron stated. He glanced between Harry and Draco once more before he turned and quickly flooed away.

"Draco, please, just stay out of danger. I won't be able to focus if I know you are there," he begged again.

Draco shook his head and looked away. "Fine," he stated. He stood up and walked out of the room. Harry called out to him, but Draco ignored him. Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands. Why does he have to be so stubborn? He asked himself.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you all to make up for so long. Enjoy! The press conference is up next...**

**Chapter 28: A Nosy Reporter**

Harry decided to give Draco some space. He had come down from upstairs at some point and barely glanced at Harry as he shut himself up in the basement. Harry sighed once again and shook his head. He stood and started walking towards the sitting room. He hated waiting. He wanted this all to be over with so he could just get on with his life, heal, and hopefully make something out of life with Draco. He was also considering more and more Professor McGonagall's offer to them both to teach at Hogwarts. He would love that.

He sat down carefully in his sitting room. His leg was feeling a bit painful, but he could tolerate it and he had just taken one of his potions for it. He figured it would subside soon enough. He reached over to pick up a travel magazine that he had gotten via owl a couple of days ago. He still wanted to go to some remote island for some rest and relaxation when this was all over. It was the last thing on his bucket list, well aside from playing Quidditch, but he figured that could be met if he and Draco decided to become professors at Hogwarts, and they played together on some Saturday, maybe with some of the kids.

He started to flip through the magazine when he heard an alarm going off. He knew that was his ward alarm. He stood up, his leg throbbing slightly. He summoned his cane and headed for the back door. Kreacher had come out of his quarters and looked at the back door with concern.

"Kreacher, can you silence the alarm so that Draco doesn't hear it. I don't want him to get upset. I'm sure it's a looky loo or something. I'll be back," Harry said. He walked out of his kitchen and into his garden area. He could see someone trying to get through the wards near the front of his house. He did not recognize them, but saw the Daily Prophet in his hands. He rolled his eyes as he approached the man. As he got closer, he realized that it was the same reporter from the hospital some weeks ago.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, wouldn't this be so much easier if I could see you?" he questioned.

"Sure, but I don't do easy so we'll do it this way. What do you want?" he asked again.

The man puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. Harry kept his wand on him just in case he managed to work around his wards. That was impossible, but Harry was never one to be unprepared, well, for the most part anyway. "Very well, Mr. Potter. We received a release from the auror department showing a picture of the man who attacked you as well as a picture of the Deputy Minister of Magic. It states that they believe that the man has Deputy Minister Aubrey and is using him to get you to come out of hiding. What do you have to say about that?"

Harry frowned. He liked the angle that Ron took. He imagined that this would cause Aubrey to be a little angry and if the pain that was shooting up and down his leg was any indication, he was well aware of this information. He took a deep breath and willed his pain to calm so he could talk without the pain showing through in his voice.

"I apologize, but I have not received the evening edition of the Prophet so I have yet to see the article. I do know that Auror Weasley and the rest of the department are holding a press conference tomorrow morning at nine that I am asked to attend. I will be speaking about my injury and about this man, Cassius Alof, who may have the Deputy Minister of Magic. I cannot comment further on the matter. Please, come to the press conference tomorrow and I will answer any more questions that you may have," he replied. He started to walk away in hopes that this man would leave. The pain in his leg was getting worse.

"Mr. Potter, I do have one more question before I leave. I have acquired information that you are keeping company with Draco Malfoy. Don't you find it to be suspicious that he seems so interested in you after you were injured? I would think that a man of your auror experience would think that it was a little odd. I would wonder if he was the one who attacked you and is using this unknown man as a cover. You know the saying, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?" he said slyly.

Harry wanted to turn around and stupefy this man until he couldn't see straight. However, he had to keep his cool. He turned back around and took a deep breath. "Draco is not responsible for what has happened to me. He has been helping me get through this ordeal. He is my healer. I do not appreciate you assuming otherwise. I have never once doubted Draco's reasons to stay around. For you to assume otherwise makes you an absolute idiot. Any more questions that you have, can be answered tomorrow. Now I strongly suggest you get off my property before my wards find you to be hostile," Harry stated in an even tone.

The reporter's eyes widened comically and he looked around him a bit nervously. He turned around quickly and left. Harry flicked his wand at the wards and a tiny jet of a stinging hex flew out and hit the man in the arse before he could completely apparate away. Harry chuckled as he heard the man yelp before disappearing. Harry turned back around with a pleased smile on his face and looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. The pain in his leg had subsided.

"You are a very good speaker, Harry," he said quietly.

"You were not supposed to be bothered," Harry commented.

Draco shrugged and walked out into the garden. "I heard the alarm before Kreacher could silence it. I came out to make sure that you were alright. Clearly you were able to handle that reporter all by yourself though," he responded.

"Did you hear all of it?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and stepped closer to him. "Well, then I suppose I don't need to repeat it then," he continued.

Draco nodded and stepped right in front of Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for defending me," he whispered as he kissed the side of his head.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He could smell quite the combination on Draco and figured he'd been busy making a new potion. "You're welcome," he whispered back.

"How long has your leg been bothering you?" Draco asked as he stepped back and looked down at Harry's leg.

He frowned. He glanced over his shoulder as something occurred to him. "Um… well," he stopped as a look of fear and realization passed over him. He looked up at Draco. "Let's get inside," he responded quickly and moved around Draco. He grabbed his hand as he passed and pulled him inside. He shut the back door and started waving his wand around over his head and muttering. Draco watched him with increasing alarm. Kreacher looked about the same. They both realized at the same time what Harry was doing. He was adding to the wards around his house. Kreacher and Draco quickly started reciting wards that they knew to help double the protection.

Harry sat down heavily in a chair and started to massage his leg once he was done. Draco sat down next to him and reached out to touch his arm. "Harry, what is wrong?" he questioned.

"That reporter, he's Malcolm Aubrey," Harry responded.

Draco's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Remember how I said the pain in my leg was like Voldemort? It's dull when he wasn't close by, but became more painful when he was either thinking about me or near me. My pain earlier was kind of dull and increased slightly before that reporter showed up. As soon as I was in front of him, my leg flared up and it became nearly unbearable. That only happened when I was actually in Voldemort's presence. When he was thinking about me, it was quite painful, but bearable enough. Malcolm Aubrey just got within feet of my house. We already know how capable he is as a wizard and I don't doubt that he would try to break through my wards and find a way in. He was probably testing them as he was talking to me," Harry explained.

Draco looked towards the now dark garden area. He frowned deeply. This was not good. If Aubrey was able to find Harry's house so easily, it was only a matter of time before he would break through the wards, no matter how powerful and come after him. "Will they hold up tonight?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. It would take Aubrey awhile, probably days to break through them, especially with what we've added. It just means that tomorrow we have to be successful. We have to capture him because otherwise, we'll never sleep and never be safe," he replied.

Draco nodded. He didn't feel much better, but he had to be strong for Harry and he had to keep him safe. "Well, how about some dinner and then some relaxation?"

Harry smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Draco deeply. "I think that sounds like a great idea," he replied against Draco's lips.

Kreacher immediately got busy in the kitchen making a far more extravagant meal than necessary. Draco and Harry enjoyed it and spent the rest of the evening watching Muggle TV and snuggling on the couch. They went to bed sometime later, wrapped in each other's embrace. Tomorrow was either going to be the beginning or the end of the rest of their lives together.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Alright, this is my last chapter for the day. Hopefully these have made up for my absence these past two months. I believe this story will be finished tomorrow. At least I hope it is. This is part 1 of the press conference. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29: Just Like That**

Harry stood in front of his mirror, trying to adjust his robes to look presentable enough. He had a pocket on the side that held some Weasley tricks to help him if he needed it at the press conference. They were mainly distracters, but anything to bide him some time. The aurors often used stuff from George Weasley's shop because it was good at distracting and often times it got them out of binds that typical auror stuff wouldn't do.

Draco had gotten up before him and Harry assumed he was down in the basement working on a potion as he hadn't seen him all morning. He also figured he was trying to avoid him since he wasn't pleased about what Harry was about to do and was doubly unpleased with having to stay home. Harry wasn't going to budge on that. He couldn't lose Draco. He wanted to believe that he'd make it out of his situation alive and he planned on finding Draco immediately after to whisk him away to their remote island.

As Harry was looking over his appearance one final time, Draco walked into the bedroom. He looked disheveled and had smudges of things on him that Harry couldn't begin to decipher. Harry looked over at him and felt his stomach turn. He loved Draco so much and seeing him like he was in that moment made him love him even more.

"You've got a little something here and here and here," Harry told him as he pointed to several different spots on his clothes. Draco glanced down and saw all the smudges. He blushed slightly, but smiled.

"I've been working on some potions this morning. Now I just need a shower. Are you flooing over to Weasley's office soon?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. Draco was being far too calm which made him wonder what changed. "Draco, you seem really calm," he pointed out.

Draco shrugged as he began to shed his clothes. Harry watched him hungrily. He had a feeling he was doing this on purpose. "Well, I can't change your mind about allowing me to go so why even try? I'm going to try and be as calm as can be and hope that you will be kept safe by all your auror people," he stated matter of factly.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at him. He wondered if Draco was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what it would be. "Draco, are you up to something?" he asked uncertainly.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm doing as you ask because I love you and I want you to be focused. Now, I expect you to be home by eleven at the latest. I hope that Aubrey is caught for good and we can get on with our lives. I have so many things in mind for us and we can't do them if we are running from someone." Draco had approached him and was standing in front of Harry in all his naked glory. Harry was finding it very hard to not shed all his clothing too and scrap the press conference and ravage him, but he knew he couldn't do that because Aubrey needed to be taken care of before they could move on together.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him against him. He buried his face into his neck and Harry could feel him shaking slightly in his arms. He tightened his embrace and inhaled Harry's scent deeply. He was a nervous wreck. He could barely hold himself together. He couldn't believe how much he loved Harry and he didn't even want to think about that being snapped away from him. He calmed his mind, stopping the tears that were threatening to fall. He stepped back slightly so that he could kiss Harry deeply. He tasted every part of his mouth that he could. If something were to happen to him, Merlin forbid, he wanted to remember this for the rest of his life.

After a few more moments of them kissing each other, more desperately as the time went on, Draco stepped back and looked down at Harry. His eyes were watery from the tears that didn't want to stay. "You're going to be late, love. Be careful," Draco whispered to him. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes and felt his own eyes begin to water. Draco stepped away and turned towards the bathroom. His hand was on the door knob when Harry called out to him. "I love you," he said.

Draco bit his lip as the tears began sliding down his cheeks. "I know," he whispered before he slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry stared at the closed door and let his tears slide down his cheeks for a moment. He took several deep breaths before he left his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He didn't hear the sob that Draco let out as Harry walked towards the untraceable room and flooed to Ron's office.

**XXXX**

Harry tumbled out of Ron's floo and resized his cane that he had been carrying. His leg wasn't bothering him much, but he knew that when Aubrey was close, it would begin hurting and very badly at that.

Ron was pacing in his office looking far more stressed than Harry would have liked. He looked up at him and then past him for a moment before he looked back at him. "Malfoy actually stayed behind?" he questioned in disbelief. Harry nodded. Ron looked surprised, but continued talking. "Okay, so I'm going to take you to the conference room where we will all be briefed on the plan. The head aurors know that we believe that Cassius and Malcolm Aubrey are the same person, but they have yet to reveal that to anyone higher than them. They've actually suspected that something was amiss with him for sometime, but they were never able to prove it. Anyway, let's go." Ron turned and walked briskly out of his office. Harry knew this side of Ron. This was the side that showed him how afraid Ron was for what they were about to do and his way of handling it was to be all business.

Harry followed as well as he could. He arrived at the conference room shortly after Ron and was greeted joyfully, but somberly by his fellow aurors. The boss walked in shortly after Harry. "Ah, Auror Potter, it's nice to see you up and moving around. Let's hope that this mission goes well and we can all get back to our lives, eh?" he said.

Harry nodded feeling a bit out of place. He hadn't felt like much of an auror since he was injured and he didn't feel too sad about that. He wondered if that was a sign that he should take McGonagall up on her offer. He pushed that thought away and sat down, ready to focus on the plan.

The head aurors explained it quickly and it turned out to be more of a haphazard plan than a solid one. Harry was to be up on the podium with several aurors around him as well as several undercover aurors in the crowd. They had the two identities of Malcolm Aubrey that they needed and Harry was sure to inform them of what the reporter looked like as well. They were to all be keeping an eye on the crowd for any of those identities as well as anyone that seemed suspicious. Harry found this to be a plan with so many possibilities of mistakes that he felt himself becoming instantly more worried than he already was.

"I'm sorry, but this plan seems very, um, well, not very thought out or well planned. There are so many ways that could go wrong. I mean, we are essentially going to be watching every single person in the crowd. Aubrey is bound to know that we know his identities. He is not going to show up as either of the three. The only one he might show up as is the reporter, but even then, I would think he would believe I figured it out. He knows what happens when he is close. I just don't see how this is going to work where we don't have casualties," Harry stated.

Everyone exchanged glances around the room and Harry looked at each of their faces and finally at Ron's. That was part of the plan or a drawback to the plan. "Harry, there is no other way for this to work," Ron said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to let you people die for me because we want this guy. He only wants me. Its better that one of us dies, me, than several of you. I'm not going to go through with this," he responded, his tone showing his anger.

"Harry, we don't plan on having any casualties. We are going through with this. We are going to get Aubrey and then we can be done with all of this. We need to go. The press conference is going to start soon," Ron stated. He stood, as did the rest of the aurors. Harry knew that he wasn't going to win this and he knew that this was their best chance. He just hoped that if there were casualties it was either Aubrey or him and no one else.

He stood reluctantly and followed the others out of the conference room. Those who were going to be undercover left in a different direction than those who would be clearly in front of the crowd. Harry followed them to the lifts that led to the atrium where the conference would be held. As they began heading down the lifts, he focused on his leg, but there was no pain. He frowned and wondered if Aubrey was even going to show up. That would be the worst.

They arrived at the atrium and Harry was instantly surrounded by the aurors as they made their way to the stage. Harry glanced around, seeing a rather large crowd. His leg was still not bothering him. He pushed his alarm to the side and focused on the crowd and making his way up to the stage. He took a seat, flanked on either side by an auror and one behind him as well. Ron sat two seats down from him, his blue eyes searching the crowd. Harry scanned the crowd as well, but saw no one he recognized or looking suspicious. He felt a shield form around him and knew that one of the aurors had cast it.

Ron leaned around and looked at Harry. "You are going to talk about your injury and how we believe that Cassius Alof is responsible. You will also talk about him being with the Deputy Minister of Magic and that you're not sure if it's a kidnapping situation or they are working together. Someone else will then step in and reveal our concerns about our Deputy Minister," Ron told him.

Harry nodded and focused back on the crowd. After a few more moments, one of the head aurors stood and approached the podium. He welcomed and thanked everyone and then talked about the auror departments responsibilities to keep all witches and wizards safe. He droned on for quite some time and Harry tuned him out as he scanned the crowd. No one stood out to him and his leg was not bothering him whatsoever. He was getting discouraged when the crowd erupted in applause. He looked up to see the auror who had been speaking looking at him. He blushed slightly as he stood and used his cane to approach the podium. He didn't need it at the moment, but he knew if Aubrey showed up, he would.

He smiled at the crowd and cleared his throat. "Good morning. Thank you for coming today. I realize that I have not spoken too much about my injury to the public and as many of you know, I'm not big on being in the public's eye," the crowd chuckled at this. Harry smiled again. "My recovery has been difficult. I would make much progress and then there would be a set back. My healer, Draco Malfoy, has done a tremendous job trying to heal me. Unfortunately, the man that did this to me, added a curse that we are having a difficult time breaking. I don't think that I will be able to fully heal until he is caught. The auror department believes that Cassius Alof is with Deputy Minister of Magic, Malcolm Aubrey. I do not agree. I believe that they are the same person." The crowd gasped at his news and began murmuring. He heard similar noise behind him. He was not following what he was supposed to say.

Harry raised his hand at the crowd and they silenced. "I know that you probably don't want to hear that because that would mean we'd have a situation reminiscent of Voldemort's time of power," the crowd gasped loudly and looked around fearfully. "You wouldn't be exactly wrong. Recently I had what I will call a run-in with Cassius Alof or Malcolm Aubrey, the real Malcolm Aubrey as he called himself. He explained to me why he wanted me dead. He said it was because he didn't like me and some other nonsense like that, but he also said that the main reason is because I killed the only true leader our world could ever have. Voldemort. He was a follower of Voldemort's and he is your Deputy Minister of Magic. He has been fooling all of us for two years. He must be stopped and I fully intend-" Harry stopped mid-sentence. His leg was burning. He gripped the edge of the podium and stared out into the crowd. His vision was blurring and he was in the most excruciating pain.

Ron caught the change instantly and all the aurors were on their feet and standing next to him. Harry breathed deeply and scanned the crowd. He saw someone moving through the crowd and he had dark brown hair. He didn't move through easily which confused Harry until he saw a shock of blond hair that he knew so well being dragged along with him. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he felt his legs begin to shake.

"Ron, he has Draco," Harry bit out through his clenched teeth.

Ron focused on Aubrey and Draco. The other aurors had seen them and the undercover aurors waited for direction from the others.

"Potter, you just had to go and ruin a good gig for me, didn't you?" Aubrey called out to him as he approached the stage, dragging Draco roughly next to him. Harry looked down at Draco who had one eye swollen nearly shut and blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He looked like he had been run over by a hippogriff.

"Leave Draco alone," Harry called down to him. He moved around the podium, the aurors following him, the pain in his leg was intensifying if that was even possible.

Aubrey glanced over at Draco and shrugged. He threw him down on the ground and pointed his wand at him. "Very well then. _Avada Kedavra_." The green light shot out of his wand and hit Draco square in the chest before Harry could even blink. The crowd screamed in terror and tried to run away, but it was as if their feet were glued to the floor. They couldn't move. Harry stared down at Draco's blank stare in disbelief. It wasn't possible. Just like that, Draco was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I see that last chapter caught your attention ;) So sorry to leave you all hanging for several hours. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We only have one or two left :) **

**Chapter 30: I'm Done**

His mind was blank for several seconds as it tried to process what he was seeing in front of him. It just wasn't possible that Draco could be gone that easily. He promised to stay at home. He promised that he wouldn't come anywhere near here. How did Aubrey get to him? Harry wondered if he had broken through his wards and that's how he had gotten Draco. He looked away for a moment at all the aurors who just stood there. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Harry yelled at them. He heard cackling and looked over at Aubrey.

"It's just you and me, Potter. Your auror friends won't be helping you," he said. Harry glanced around at them. Their eyes were the only parts of their body moving and each and every one looked fearful. He had been in this position before with Voldemort and he had hoped to never be in this position again as long as he lived, but clearly that was not in the cards for him.

Harry looked slowly back at Aubrey. His expression had darkened considerably. He didn't want Aubrey captured, he wanted him dead for what he did to Draco. Then he started to laugh and laugh like a mad man. Aubrey looked at him with a confused expression. "This is just bloody perfect. Of course, why would I think it would be any different this time around? How could I possibly believe that I could be happy? That Merlin or whomever decides my fate would allow me to be happy?" Harry continued to laugh darkly at his luck. He should have known better.

Aubrey continued to look at him like he was crazy and he would be right. Something inside Harry snapped then. All the pain and emotion that he had felt his entire life at losing one person after the other that he loved. His glimpse at a happy future had just been snatched away in one bloody spell. He had nothing. He didn't think Ron would get out of this alive once Aubrey was finished with him. He had absolutely no one. He had nothing to lose now. He had to avenge Draco though and he would. Aubrey would be ended by his hand, even if he died in the process.

He reached into his pocket and threw something towards Aubrey. He wasn't expecting it and it exploded in his face. It was similar to a flash bang and it disoriented him long enough for Harry to leap off the stage, all pain pushed away from him as he tackled Aubrey to the ground.

He punched him over and over again, unleashing all the fury that he had cocooned within him for so many years. He was so angry and he was done keeping it altogether. He continued pummeling Aubrey who wasn't able to get a hand in there. He could fight with spells, but physical fighting was not something he was used to nor able to do. Eventually though, Aubrey recovered enough from the flash bang and his lack of fighting skills and managed to throw Harry off of him. Harry rolled easily and was up on his feet quickly. He leveled his wand at Aubrey. Aubrey was bleeding from his nose and mouth and one arm hung limply at his side. Harry's heart was racing and his blood was boiling. Adrenaline pumped through his system.

Aubrey spit on the ground and narrowed his gaze at Harry. He had his wand raised as well. "I should have been expecting a trick like that from you, Potter," he said, his voice slurring slightly.

Harry glared at him and sneered. "What will you do now, Aubrey? I have nothing left. You've taken the most important thing to me away. Will you kill me? Or will you torture me until I'm nothing, but a mere shade of my former self?"

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow. He could hear the anger in his voice, but also the defeat. Harry wasn't going to fight him. That changed things. "You're not even going to fight?" he questioned.

Harry shook his head. "What's the point?"

Aubrey stared at him. This wasn't anywhere near what he expected. He expected a grand fight like the one he witnessed between Harry and Voldemort. He didn't expect him to just call it quits without casting one spell. Everything that he had worked for seemed a waste now. Harry was right, what was the point?

"You seem confused, Aubrey. We're you expecting some grandiose fight where we would cast spells and hexes at one another until we were both worn out, but nowhere near defeat? Did you expect me to fight you to the death? I've done that already. You saw it, you were there. I've already had my one and only grand fight. I'm too tired to deal with another one and I am done. My whole life has been nothing, but heart ache and pain and I'm done. I should have been done a long time ago," he called out to him.

Aubrey stared at him. He wasn't being a fair opponent and he was getting annoyed. "What kind of fighter are you, Potter?" he demanded. He wanted to fight him to the death, Harry's death. He didn't want to just kill him like he had Draco.

"One who knows when it's time to give up," Harry replied tiredly. He dropped his hand, and his wand hung loosely at his side.

Aubrey frowned. This was not what he wanted at all. He huffed a breath out angrily and his wand hand began shaking. He could easily kill him right now, but he knew that he wouldn't get the same satisfaction out of it. He was in a dilemma and he wasn't sure what to do. He glanced around at the frozen aurors who looked angrily at him. He knew they could hear everything that Harry was saying. He looked over at Ron and a thought occurred to him. He could kill him to get Harry going. He knew that they had been best friends for years. He wondered if that would spark some more fight in him, but then he glanced down at Draco and frowned. He thought for sure that killing him would have brought on a fighting Harry Potter and for the most part it had, but then when it came to the act of wizard fighting, he received nothing. Such a dilemma.

He looked away from Ron and looked around at everyone. Most of the crowd looked fearful. He wondered if killing an innocent would spark Harry into action. He pondered this for a moment when something caught his eye. Someone was walking through the crowd. He trained his wand on that person as they drew closer. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. Draco Malfoy. He looked away for just a moment to see that Draco still lay dead in front of the stage so he was having a hard time comprehending what he was seeing.

Then he saw more movement. Three more people were moving through the crowd. All Draco Malfoy. His eyes widened and he backed up a few steps as he watched these clones walking towards him.

Harry had caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. He saw the Dracos walking through the crowd. He scrambled up to his feet in disbelief as more and more seemed to come into the crowd. He glanced over at where Draco had been killed and his body was still there. What was happening? He looked over at Aubrey who looked horrified. Aubrey continued to back up and tripped over dead Draco, falling to the ground. His back hit the stage and he sat there, unable to move. His wand hand was shaking and his lips trembled as he started to mutter the killing curse. His wand was pointed at one of the Dracos. The green light shot across and hit the one he was pointing at square in the chest. That Draco went down. Harry felt his stomach drop at seeing Draco die again.

He shook his head to get back in the game and faced Aubrey. Aubrey had his wand trained on Harry again and he knew that the killing curse would be uttered from him. Harry's eyes widened and he started to dive to the side as one of the Dracos jumped in front of him and took the curse for him. That Draco fell in a heap and stared straight up. Harry scrambled back and looked back at Aubrey. His wand was shaking more and more as the atrium filled up with more Dracos. Aubrey's eyes looked around frantically and he was having a hard time forming the words to the spell.

Harry took advantage and flung his wand out. "_Expelliarmus_!" Aubrey's wand flew from his hand and landed near Harry. He scrambled to pick it up, never taking his eyes off of Aubrey because he knew that he knew wandless magic as well. Aubrey looked too horrified to do much at this moment. Harry swished his wand around at all the other aurors, trying to cancel out the spell that Aubrey had cast on them. It wasn't working so he returned his focus to Aubrey.

He swished his wand again and chains and ropes shot out from his wand and wrapped around Aubrey like mummy wrapping. Harry bound him with his hands behind his back and his feet tightly wrapped in the chains. He cast another spell that made him float up to the high ceiling and for good measure, gave him an extra strong stupefy in order to knock him out. He watched for a moment as Aubrey's appearance flipped between Cassius, Deputy Minister Malcolm Aubrey, and the reporter as well as a whole host of other identities that Harry didn't recognize. The polyjuice he had been taking was leaving his system. It must be the stress that caused it to leave so quickly.

He picked up Aubrey's wand and tried to cancel the spells that he had cast on the aurors and the crowd. This time it worked and they all slowly unfroze. The Dracos had stopped where they were, but their eyes were trained on Aubrey. Harry ran over to where the first dead Draco was and saw a mop in his place. He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion and turned to look over at the place where the second Draco had gone down. He saw a broom in his place. His hope was building that Draco was very much alive and that this were simply all decoys. He turned to look back at the last dead Draco and felt his stomach drop as he realized that this Draco still looked like his Draco.

He moved over towards him and knelt down. Behind him he could hear the aurors coming back to themselves and trying to get control of the crowd that was trying to understand what exactly had happened. Other aurors, including Ron, were getting Aubrey down and ready to move to a powerful holding cell that zapped all magical energy from whoever was inside.

Harry lifted up this Draco and placed part of him in his lap. He stared down at him, willing him to turn into another mop or a shovel or something. He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he stared down at him. The flat, grey eyes held none of the light that Draco's eyes did. He closed his eyes as his brief hope slipped away from him. He heard the sounds of semi-heavy objects hitting the ground and he opened his eyes briefly to see all the other Draco's turning back into various cleaning and gardening tools and he looked back at the one in his lap with slight hope, but he knew that the solid form was still a body. This must have been the real Draco who dove in front of him to take the killing curse that was meant for him. He began to sob then.

He didn't know how long he had stayed there, holding Draco, but he eventually heard someone kneel down next to him and felt a familiar arm wrap around his shoulder. It was Ron.

"Harry, come on mate, we need to get you checked out," Ron said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. I am not going to leave him," he muttered monotonously.

"He wasn't supposed to be here. He told me that he wasn't going to be here. I'm sorry, Harry. I really am," Ron told him.

Harry looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean _he_ told you he wasn't going to be here?"

Ron sighed. "The Draco clones were meant to distract Aubrey and confuse him so that we could get him. Draco wasn't confident that Aubrey would be defeated easily since he knew what he was capable of. This was his way of helping and staying out of the way. He told me that he could do all of this from my office and that he wouldn't be down here in any way. I would have never allowed him to do this if I even suspected that he would come down here. I'm so sorry," Ron explained.

Harry stared at him in disbelief. He was angry at Draco for coming up with this brilliant plan and still not staying out of the way, but he also knew how brilliant it was and smiled slightly at how creative he was. "It was brilliant," Harry commented quietly.

"Ugh, Draco Prototype 1 did not turn out very well. He was supposed to turn back into the object I used after a bit. It's been nearly two hours. I suppose that's what I get for trying out the potion on a magical coat rack," someone said a few feet from Harry and Ron.

Harry jerked his head up and his eyes fell on a slightly annoyed and disheveled looking Draco Malfoy. He was studying the Draco in Harry's lap with a calculated gaze as if he were trying to analyze what he could have done differently.

"Draco?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

Draco looked up at him and smiled. His smile turned into a frown as he realized that he should have come a lot sooner than he did. Then he looked apologetic. "Yeah, um, hey, so about all this…." he stopped as Harry leapt up from the ground, dropping Draco Prototype 1 to the ground, and threw his arms around Draco in the tightest hug he had ever received. Harry buried his face in Draco's shoulder and began sobbing. He was furious with him, but so grateful that he was alive. Draco smiled as he held Harry close and felt a few of his own tears slip out in relief that Harry was alive and well.

Harry leaned back and brought his hands up to cup Draco's face in them. "You're not going to turn into a mop, are you?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's actually me."

Harry nodded and leaned forward to kiss Draco fully on the mouth. Draco's eyes widened for a moment, but closed as he lost himself in the kiss.

Ron watched them for a moment and then felt like he was intruding on a private moment so he stood and walked away to give them some space. There were some leftover reporters who were snapping picture after picture of Draco and Harry kissing and either they didn't notice the flashing and clicking or they simply didn't care, but Draco and Harry didn't stop for a long time.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Short little chapter. Draco explains his plan more and Harry kind of has a breakdown, sort of. I think it's real enough though because if I were in Harry's shoes, I'd react the same way for sure. Enjoy! Maybe two more chapters?**

**Chapter 31: Clones and Breakdowns**

Harry, Draco, and Ron sat in Ron's office as Draco explained to Harry what exactly he had done.

"I wanted to honor your request that I stay at home, but I had to do something to help so I created this animation potion that is…. Is this place bugged?" Draco stopped and turned his question on Ron.

Ron lifted his eyebrow in question. "Not that I'm aware of…." he trailed off.

Draco shrugged and continued his story. "Anyway, this animation potion has some…. rare ingredients…" Draco paused and glanced at Ron who had narrowed his gaze slightly. Draco blushed and glanced over at Harry who seemed to not care if he used ingredients that weren't exactly legal. He was still high off the fact that Draco was very much alive. Draco smiled at him and cleared his throat to continue. "So I created this potion to animate several cleaning tools and garden tools like brooms, mops, and shovels that I found around your house. Oh, that reminds me, you'll need all new stuff like that. The objects can't be used anymore. Anyway, so I basically built this huge batch of the potion, covered each item from top to bottom, and brought them all here, after you were already heading down to the press conference. I cast the necessary spell and this room was filled with several Draco Malfoys, much to Ron's displeasure," Draco continued. He grinned at Ron who looked horrified at having several Draco Malfoys in his office.

"How did you get them downstairs?" Harry asked.

Draco looked sheepish and Harry lifted an eyebrow at this. "Well, I had to leave Ron's office to direct them down the elevator and to the atrium. I promise, I stayed well hidden as I set them up down here. I heard you speaking at the podium and saw Aubrey coming in with the decoy Draco that I placed outside the Ministry of Magic. I was not happy that he beat me up so much, but whatever. I could see you in pain and I almost scrapped this whole thing to take Aubrey out, but I knew what could happen so I kept to the plan. I set a sort of timer on them to move after a certain amount of time and then I went back to Ron's office to wait. What happened after all of that?" he asked.

Harry and Ron frowned and looked at each other. "I'm glad you stayed up in my office. Otherwise, things would have gone very, very different," Ron commented.

Draco glanced at Harry who looked exhausted and strained. "Harry, what happened?" he asked, his voice more concerned.

"Well, Aubrey brought 'you' in all beat up and I told him to leave you alone and he said 'very well then' and cast the killing curse on 'you'," Harry began.

Draco's eyes widened. "He killed one of my clones, right in front of you?"

"Um, yeah, oh and he froze everyone else in place, some sort of _petrificus totalus _spell. It was just me and him. I couldn't believe that you had been killed right in front of me and I could do nothing to stop it. I got really, really angry and I beat him up which he didn't expect," Harry continued. Draco frowned.

"Harry, be sure you don't leave out what you said," Ron reminded him with a knowing look.

Draco looked at Harry who was looking sheepish. "What did you say?"

Harry glared over at Ron and didn't answer. Ron sighed and recounted this part of the story. "Despite being frozen, I could see and hear everything that was happening. Harry decided that he had nothing left and he was done. He told Aubrey that he had his one big fight in life and didn't want another one so he let his wand lower to his side and basically gave himself up to Aubrey," Ron told Draco.

Draco turned back to Harry and narrowed his gaze. "You did what, Harry James Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "He killed you and I didn't think he'd stop at you. I figured he'd come after Ron and I was sure that Hermione wouldn't be spared. I also thought that maybe giving up would end everything a lot quicker. I don't know it seemed fine at the time…" he trailed off, avoiding Draco's angry gaze.

"Let me just tell you, Potter, if you ever and I mean _ever_ decide that you have nothing left because something has happened to me, I will come back from the grave and haunt you until the day you die," Draco scolded.

Harry looked up at him. "You promise to haunt me?" he asked hopefully.

Draco huffed out angrily and threw his hands in the air. "Potter, I would torment you forever. Don't you dare make a decision like that again. What were you going to do once you had tied up Aubrey and thought that Draco Prototype 1 was still me, huh? Throw yourself off a bridge or something?" Draco demanded.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied honestly.

Draco frowned deeply at him. If he had known that Harry would react the way he did, he wouldn't have kept this plan from him. Of course, he didn't really expect Aubrey to just kill 'him' like he did, but still. On one hand it was flattering to know just how much Harry loved him, but on the other hand he wanted to strangle him for being so stupid. "Harry, please. I will die someday. Not any time soon or anything, but some day. You can't just come along with me because I'm gone. That's not what I'd want for you," Draco said quietly.

Harry looked down at the space between them frowning. Ron shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. "Well, I don't really have a response for that," Harry muttered.

Draco shook his head. "What else did I miss?"

"Other than Harry besting Aubrey and the look of fear in his eyes when all your Draco clones came at him, nothing really. Harry mourning, of course, but you walked up on that. What took you so long, by the way?" Ron answered.

Draco was still watching Harry with concern. He sighed and looked back at Ron. "Oh, I didn't really know if it was all done and over with until I heard people coming back into this part of the building. I didn't hear any crying and screaming so I figured that everyone was okay and that I could come out. I wish I had come sooner so Harry wouldn't have seen Draco Prototype 1 not changing back. I still don't know why I sent him in. I guess I just grew attached or something. He clearly had what I would have done in mind when he threw himself in front of Harry. He was a good first try," Draco replied fondly.

Harry looked up and Draco and began to laugh. Draco stared at him peculiarly and looked over at Ron in question. Ron had a similar expression on his face. They both wondered if Harry had lost his mind. Soon, Harry was laughing so hard that he began to cry. Draco stood and pulled Harry up and embraced him. He looked at Ron, concern all over his face. Ron nodded and walked over to a cabinet in his room. He pulled out a calming draught and handed it to Draco. "Do you have a syringe?" Draco asked.

Ron lifted an eyebrow, but looked in the cabinet and found one. He looked at in surprise before he handed it to Draco. He pulled the calming draught into the syringe and then stuck Harry quickly with it. He instantly calmed down and stopped crying. Draco settled him into his seat again. He nodded at Ron who seemed to be able to read his mind at the moment and he left the room.

"Harry, love, I'm going to have Ron take you over to St. Mungos. I want them to look you over to make sure you're alright, okay?" Draco said calmly. He was using his healer voice that he used often with his patients. Harry simply nodded. Draco frowned slightly, his brow creased in worry.

Ron returned a few minutes later with Hermione in tow. "I'll have Mione take him. You and I need to finish up some stuff here," Ron said. He gave Draco a knowing look and he nodded in response.

Hermione looked at Draco with a stern expression before she helped Harry up. Draco glared slightly at her. She walked Harry over to the floo and they both left. Draco sagged his shoulders and hung his head slightly.

"He'll be fine. I think he just loves you more than you thought," Ron commented.

"Yeah, I know. I suppose I'd be thinking the same if it were him. I mean, we weren't anything when he was in the hospital after his injury and I couldn't imagine what life would be like without him," Draco replied.

"Well, let's hope neither of you find out too soon. Now, I think you and I need to go have a conversation with Aubrey," Ron stated.

Draco put on a determined look and nodded. Ron nodded as well and Draco followed him out of his office, down to the holding cells.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second to last chapter. I hope you guys like this and that you will agree with what happens to Aubrey. My husband actually added a few lines to the spell at the end lol. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 32: A Torturous Spell**

Harry was admitted quickly and Hermione stayed with him as much as she could. He hadn't said a word since they had left Draco and Ron. Hermione was very concerned about him.

"Ms. Granger," a mediwitch said as she walked into the room.

Hermione looked away from Harry who was now asleep after getting another dose of calming draught. The mediwitch motioned for her to come into the hallway. She sighed and left Harry reluctantly.

"Mr. Potter's healer would like to speak with you," she said as she closed Harry's door behind Hermione. She nodded and turned to see a healer that she knew worked in the Spell Damage part of the hospital. He was a mind healer. Her concern grew.

"Ms. Granger, my name is Healer O'Reiley, will you follow me for a moment," he introduced himself in heavily accented Irish. Hermione nodded and followed him towards a small room. He gestured inside and they both took a seat at the table. He straightened his robes and looked down at some parchment he had with him. "I have read through the results of Mr. Potter's mental exam that was done when he was brought in. It appears that he may have had some sort of mental break that has caused him to go into shock. I understand that he saw someone he loves be killed several times in front of him?" he asked. Hermione nodded. The healer nodded as well. "He was here a few weeks ago with a severe injury that nearly killed him, correct?"

"Yes. He was cursed by a cutting spell that he almost died from. The injury hasn't mended completely because the man who cast it on him, also cast a separate spell that prevents it from healing," she explained.

The healer nodded and jotted down this information. "I believe that his mental state that he is currently in will not be alleviated until the countercurse is done on his injury. I had wondered if there was a separate curse within him because there is this sort of black cloud that is within his mind that seemed to have been set in motion by today's events. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure," Healer O'Reiley stated.

Hermione's worry deepened. "So if the countercurse isn't cast on him, what does that mean for him?"

Healer O'Reiley frowned deeply and sighed. "It means that Mr. Potter will not come out of his current mental state. How he is right now, sleeping or staring blankly, that will be how he remains until the curse is lifted. We've examined the curse and it is nothing that we've ever seen before. We do not know how to break it. I believe the only person who can, is the one who cast it. I'm very sorry for my unfortunate news, but that's all that can be done." He stood and gripped her shoulder briefly before he left. Hermione felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart broke for Harry.

She quickly left the office and checked in on Harry. He was the same which made her feel sadder. She left quickly and flooed back to Ron's office. She was going to get that countercurse out of Aubrey if it was the last thing she did.

**XXXX**

Draco and Ron arrived at Aubrey's cell. The auror guarding his cell looked at Ron with raised eyebrows. "Mr. Malfoy will be coming in with me," Ron stated. Draco looked over at him in surprise at the authoritative tone he used. The auror glanced at Draco before he nodded and opened the cell for them. Draco followed Ron in, allowing him to take the lead. Aubrey looked up at the both of them and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Aubrey?" Ron questioned in a scathing tone.

"Nothing really. How's Potter?" he asked in a tone that neither Ron nor Draco liked. Aubrey chuckled again at the looks on their faces. "You have no idea, do you?"

Draco moved around Ron, his anger spiking. "What did you do to him?" he demanded, pointing his wand at him.

"I might as well tell you. I haven't quite figured out how I'm getting out of here," Aubrey said.

"You're never getting out of here except when you're on your way to Azkaban," Ron said through clenched teeth.

Aubrey shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter, Potter is broken so if I couldn't have him dead, at least there's that," he said with a smug smile.

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

Aubrey's mouth turned into an evil grin. Draco was about to lunge at him when there was a knock on Aubrey's cell door. "Auror Weasley, Ms. Granger is here and she must speak with you. She says it's very important," he told them.

Draco rushed out of the cell; Aubrey's evil cackling following him down the hall. Ron was close behind him as they met Hermione outside the cell block. Her grim expression had both men on edge.

"What's wrong?" Draco demanded frantically.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at him in pity. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I've just come from the hospital," she began.

Draco's legs began to shake and he sunk into a chair, thinking the worst. Hermione reached out and touched his arm. He looked up at her with grief filled eyes.

"Hermione, what happened to Harry?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry; I'm just really upset about all of this. He is fine in the sense that he's alive. But, his mind, Aubrey did something to him. He's… I'm sorry, Draco…. He won't recover from it unless Aubrey gives us the countercurse," Hermione stated, her voice breaking.

Draco frowned. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, his healer voice in place.

"Healer O'Reiley said that Harry has had some sort of mental break caused by a spell. It means that how you saw Harry before I took him to St. Mungo's, is how he will stay for the rest of his life unless Aubrey releases the spell on him," Hermione explained.

Draco frowned deeply and looked down towards where Aubrey was. "They can't break it themselves, can they?" he asked rhetorically. He knew Healer O'Reiley and respected him. He knew that he would try any spell that he knew to fix Harry, but Draco knew that he wouldn't use a dark magic spell on him which is what they needed to fix him.

Draco sighed. He didn't know what the countercurse was of course, but he knew a dark spell that would allow him to get it from Aubrey. He really didn't want to use it because he knew the damage it could do and even Aubrey didn't deserve that, but still, he wanted Harry better so they could be together. He figured it was a reasonable sacrifice and worth the risk of getting arrested because this spell surely would get him arrested, unless…. Draco looked at Ron carefully. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Malfoy, I don't like the way you're looking at me," Ron muttered nervously.

Draco looked around and found some parchment. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Ron. Ron frowned and looked down at the parchment. His eyes widened considerably as he understood what this spell did. It was bad, really bad. He looked up at Draco shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione looked between the two and then looked down at the parchment. She had a similar reaction, but her head shook back and forth more violently.

"Draco, you can't be serious," she whispered harshly.

"He won't give it to us otherwise," Draco insisted.

"Malfoy, that spell….." Ron trailed off, not even want to utter it aloud.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to see Harry," he muttered before he turned quickly and left. Ron and Hermione watched him go.

"Ron, that spell, he will surely be arrested," Hermione said quietly.

"He would, if someone who cares sees him do it," Ron whispered absently. He rubbed his chin as he thought about that spell.

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked down the hallway towards Aubrey. Draco was right, he wouldn't give up the countercurse willingly, but that spell was just a bit much even if it would give them the results they wanted. She sighed. "Let's go see Harry," she said as she placed her hand on Ron's arm. He was still deep in thought, but nodded. They left in the same direction that Draco had gone.

**XXXX**

Draco took a deep breath before he entered Harry's room. He wasn't entirely prepared for what he saw. Harry was sitting up, but his eyes were glazed over as he stared across the room at nothing. Harry turned his head at the noise, but there was no acknowledgement that he knew it was Draco. Draco's heart broke. He walked over, gulping, and picked up Harry's hand into his own. Harry looked down at their joined hands, but didn't seem to understand.

"Harry, love, I'm so sorry. I should have known that this would happen to you. He is a dark wizard after all and I've seen this in others before. I know I can save you from this, but it would mean using a very, very dark spell to do it. Aubrey deserves to be tortured for the rest of his life, but this spell, it's even too much for him. I saw You Know Who use it a couple of times and Harry, it was awful. I want you to be better. I want us to go to that deserted island. I want us to get married and have kids and all of that. I want us to be professors at Hogwarts. I have never wanted anything so much in my life, but…" Draco stopped, overcome by the sorrow that he felt for Harry and their situation. He knew how to fix it, but he just couldn't.

"Malfoy, you have to do the spell," Ron said quietly as he and Hermione walked into Harry's room. Draco turned to look at him in disbelief, wiping at his eyes. Hermione nodded next to him.

"Is that really how you feel?" she asked. Draco nodded. "Then you need to do it. Harry deserves happiness and he has that with you. Fix him, Draco," Hermione begged.

Ron nodded at Draco in agreement. "But how?" Draco questioned.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Very carefully," Ron replied.

**XXXX**

A few days had passed since Harry was admitted to the hospital and Aubrey was finally caught. Draco spent every moment he could with Harry even though his condition never changed. He hoped that it would so he wouldn't have to use the spell that they were planning to use, but he didn't change. It was harder and harder to see him every day and made Draco angrier and angrier. It was becoming easier for him to cast the spell on Aubrey. They had a plan and right now, they simply waited until it could be set in motion.

Ron had informed Draco that Aubrey was to be transferred to the highest security portion of Azkaban at midnight. Draco's job was to incapacitate the aurors transporting Aubrey while Ron waited in the wings to assist him once it was all settled. It was risky, but it had to be done.

"Harry, listen, tonight I am going to fix this. I'm hoping that it will go according to plan, but in case it doesn't, I want you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You've changed my life once again and I couldn't imagine going back to the way life was before you and I. I am putting my life in limbo for you and I couldn't possibly think of any other way to save you. I love you, Harry, and it's my turn to save you, once again," Draco promised him. He stood and pressed a firm kiss to Harry's lips. If only a kiss from the one you loved, could turn you back into yourself like the fairy tales, he thought. Draco left right after and made his way to the check point that Ron had established as the most opportune time to get to Aubrey.

Draco sat up in a tree the hung over the roadway. The aurors were using a horse drawn buggy to transport Aubrey. Draco found it to be a bit humorous as it seemed so medieval. Of course, they were witches and wizards after all and that was the times they essentially lived in. Modern technology didn't exactly work for them.

He waited patiently. He heard the signal he was waiting for from Ron that told him that not only was he there, but the buggy was drawing closer. Ron was going to cause the buggy to become immobile for a moment and lift the protective bubble that was surrounding it while Draco worked on the aurors. There were so many ways that this could go wrong and both of them hoped that it wouldn't happen.

Draco watched as the buggy approached. He crouched on the limb and soon the buggy was right below him. The buggy hit a large hole in the roadway and its wheel came flying off into the bushes near the tree Draco was in. The aurors cursed and got down as they went to examine the damage and find the wheel to repair it. Draco flicked his wand at the first auror who went down quickly. He set his sights on the other one who was still looking at the wagon wheel and grumbling.

"Roberts, what is taking so long?" the auror called out. He stood and looked over to where Roberts was lying. His eyes widened and he ran over to him. Draco struck him quickly and both aurors were out and not to be waking up any time soon. Draco stayed for a moment as he saw Ron come out from his hiding place and approach the back of the wagon. He motioned for Draco who jumped down from the tree and came over. Aubrey was in the back, shackled to the floor with his feet and his hands. Ron unlatched the back and the doors swung open showing the darkness behind them.

"Are we there already?" Aubrey drawled without looking up.

"Not quite," Draco said in a dark voice.

Aubrey's head jerked up and snapped to his left. He had the grace to show his fear at hearing Draco. He knew that he was in big trouble. Ron and Draco both appeared, but were wearing masks that looked similar to Death Eater masks. That did not alleviate Aubrey's fear.

"Give me the countercurse, Aubrey," Draco demanded his wand pointing at him.

Aubrey stared at him. He started to regain some of his composure and glared at Draco. "Over my dead body," he seethed.

"That can be arranged you know. You are all alone here. Your escorts won't be waking up any time soon. I could easily kill you," Draco responded.

"You could, but you still wouldn't have the countercurse," Aubrey pointed out as if it were obvious. His tone betrayed his confidence though as he couldn't quite suppress his fear.

Draco nodded in agreement which Aubrey didn't expect. "That is true. Aubrey, have you ever heard of the _extractionem incantatores_?" he questioned.

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow. "Of course, but it will only work if the person is incapacitated permanently," he replied.

Draco tipped his head to the side, which accented the evil grin on his mask. "Yes, that is very true. I'll give you another chance to give me the countercurse and you can go spend the rest of your life in Azkaban relatively safe," he said to him.

Aubrey shrank back slightly at the effect Draco's mask was giving off. "I'm not giving that to you," he replied, his voice shaking.

"Very well, then. Please consider my deepest sympathies for the pain you are about to endure. You messed with the wrong man when you set your sights on Harry Potter. You will never harm him or anyone else again. I've given you the opportunity to fix this with no harm to you, but you have chosen to not partake. I'm sure you are familiar with this spell as Voldemort used it a few times. I will give you one more chance to fix this," Draco said once again.

Aubrey looked very afraid, but he was prideful too and he wasn't about to give in. He didn't think that whatever spell Draco was going to use on him would be that horrible. "Not a chance," he bit out.

Draco glanced at Ron and sighed loudly. "Alright," he stated. Draco stepped back slightly, looking down at the ground in front of him. He removed his mask slowly and his determined gray eyes settled on Aubrey. "This is the last face you will see. I want it to be burned into your memory to remind you of all that you've done. You will never come near Harry again," Draco promised.

Aubrey gulped as he took him in. He looked so much like his father in that moment and Aubrey wouldn't admit it aloud, but that scared him deeply.

"_Sic incantatum extractum cupis_," Draco began. Aubrey looked at him feeling the countercurse floating towards the forefront of his mind. He had to do something so that Draco couldn't get the spell. Unfortunately for him, Ron had cast him immobile and he was unable to move his arms to prevent Draco from getting the spell. He still believed that he wasn't going to do anything too dark. He was purer than the rest of his family and Death Eaters.

"_Ignem sui amoris ad inducere mea. Ignem sui Revertar. Tui autem conburet amplius_," Draco continued. His voice became stronger as the spell went along.

Aubrey searched his mind for what spell this was. He had heard it before, but he couldn't place what it was. His eyes widened more, his confidence slipping.

"_Conversus ad corpus tuum glácies. Sicut Parvula cultris confodere te in. Te potest non movere. Non potes effugere_," Draco continued.

It dawned on Aubrey then and the spell came rushing back to him. He started to shake his head. He knew where this was going. "No, no, no," he muttered over and over again. Of all the spells that Draco could cast on him, he chose this one. It was one of the highest forms of torture that you could cast on your enemy. Voldemort had never used the spell to the extent that Draco was going with it. Aubrey knew that Draco had decided his fate and Aubrey knew that he should have just given Draco the countercurse. He would have still been himself, just locked away. Now he was going to be locked away, but never himself again. His mouth opened in a scream as Draco completed the spell.

"_Ad mortem te non succumbant. Sed quiesce in aeternum constringitur_," Draco finished through Aubrey's scream. The countercurse left Aubrey in a rush and slammed into Draco's head. He staggered back as it settled in him. He now knew the countercurse and could save Harry.

He looked at Aubrey whose eyes were flicking back and forth in pain. Draco knew what he was feeling. He returned the mask to his face, closed the door on Aubrey, and he and Ron turned and walked away.

The aurors would be waking soon and once they got to Azkaban, they were going to find that they had a prisoner who was not the way he had been when he was put in there and they would have no idea what happened to him. Draco and Ron had never left Harry's room where they were keeping vigil over him with Hermione. They would have no suspects.

XXXX

Here is the spell in English and Latin. I used Google Translate so hopefully it's not too weird.

Extract the spell I so desire

To bring my love back to his fire

His fire I will return

While yours will burn no longer

Your body will turn to ice

As tiny knives stab within you

You cannot move

You cannot flee

You will not succumb to death

But stay frozen for eternity

Sic incantatum extractum cupis

Ignem sui amoris ad inducere mea

Ignem sui Revertar

Tui autem conburet amplius

Conversus ad corpus tuum glácies

Sicut Parvula cultris confodere te in

Te potest non movere

Non potes effugere

Ad mortem te non succumbant

Sed quiesce in aeternum constringitur


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of this story. I will post an epilogue as there are a few things to tie up I believe, but this is ultimately the end. I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Look for the epilogue to be up, hopefully this weekend. For us Americans, Happy Independence Day! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33: Emotional Rollercoaster**

Draco and Ron rushed away from the scene. Draco felt sick at what he had done, but he knew that it had to be this way. He had to keep Harry safe at all costs. He knew that at any point, Ron could turn him in for what he had done, but he hoped that Harry's best friend would understand why he did it.

Draco stopped Ron with an outstretched hand before they apparated away. Ron looked confused and worried as he looked over at Draco. "What is it, Malfoy?" he asked glancing behind them to be sure that they hadn't been followed. He wondered if he had missed something. The look on Draco's face (they had removed their masks before leaving the scene) was enough to halt Ron's question.

"Weasley, promise me that you won't turn me in for this," Draco requested. His look was earnest and worried. He truly believed that at some point, Ron would turn him in.

Ron stared at him. Draco hadn't demanded, he had requested, kindly enough. Ron had no intention of turning him in. "Don't break Harry's heart and I'll take this night to the grave with me," Ron promised.

"I won't break his heart. I can't guarantee I won't piss him off once in awhile or make mistakes with him, but I can assure you, I will never break his heart," Draco vowed.

Ron stared at him for several seconds before he nodded, stuck his hand out, and waited for Draco to shake it. Draco stared down at it in surprise for a moment then he reached out and shook Ron's hand. A dim light shone between their hands as their vow was taken in as a wizard's oath. That made it a more serious promise and it would only work if both meant what they said.

**XXXX**

They arrived at St. Mungos shortly thereafter. They had ended up in Draco's office where they could compose themselves before heading to Harry's room. Ron had sent Hermione a Patronus, letting her know that they were in the hospital before she banished the Ron and Draco that were standing vigil in Harry's room. It had taken some work and Draco's spell from the press conference to get them to be there, but it had worked. At least as far as they knew anyway.

Healer O'Reiley was in Harry's room again when Draco and Ron arrived. They walked in just in time to hear the latest on Harry. "It seems that he has a lot less tension in his leg and that it is healing. I cannot pick up on the curse within his leg anymore, but the one in his mind, is still very much there. I wish I had better news for all of you, but I don't," he stated. He looked at all three somberly before he left the room.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands. Draco and Ron looked similar to her. After a few moments of silence, Draco flicked his hand at the door, locking it. "Okay, I'm sure we don't have much time, but we need to get this countercurse set in motion and get Harry awake. I'm hoping that whatever curse was in his leg, is gone because Aubrey no longer has control of his own mind. Let's just hope this countercurse works and Harry wakes up," Draco said nervously. He moved over towards Harry. He looked so young, but tired at the same time. He reached out and took his hand into his own. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. He wanted so badly for him to awaken.

Draco settled Harry's hand back on the bed and took a deep breath. "Weasley, Granger, you may want to stand against the far wall," Draco warned them.

They both stood quickly and moved to the opposite wall. Draco brought his wand up and took another deep breath before he began:

"_Ego hunc dimittis_

_Ex mea potestate_

_Redeat in vitam_

_Antequam tenuitque_

_Nusquam secante maledictionem_

_Ut tu nunc sanabo_

_Profectus sum,_

_Et liberos estis."_

A light blue light snaked out of Draco's wand and straight towards Harry's forehead. It slammed into Harry in a similar way that it did for Draco when he took the countercurse from Aubrey. Harry's body pushed into the mattress and he let out a gasp as his back arched off the bed. Draco watched nervously as Harry reacted to the spell. He wondered if he had done something wrong because of the way Harry responded. After a few moments, Harry settled back against the bed, his breathing evened out, and he looked a bit less tired, but he hadn't woken up.

Draco walked over to him and examined him. He ran some quick scans, but nothing seemed to have changed. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He stepped back and glanced over at Ron and Hermione. They both stepped forward and surrounded Harry.

"He's not waking up," Draco muttered sadly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and then looked over at Draco with concern. "Maybe it takes a bit of time?" Hermione suggested quietly.

Draco clenched his fists, his sadness turning into anger. "Dammit!" he cried out as he walked over to the wall and punched at it several times. He was furious that the spell didn't work. All his research into the spell said that the results would be immediate. Harry wasn't waking up. He was so angry that Aubrey still managed to keep his hold on Harry even after what he had done to him. He was angry at himself for casting such a horrible curse on Aubrey and felt the guilt coming back. He knew it would eat away at him. "This was for nothing!" he exclaimed. "Harry is still gone! His mind is completely gone because of Aubrey! After everything that we've done to bring him back!" Draco sank into a chair near the wall. He rested his head in his hands, vaguely feeling the blood trickle down his hand from the cuts that developed after hitting the wall so many times.

Hermione and Ron had jumped each time Draco had hit the wall and yelled. They looked over at him in concern. "What did that wall ever do to you, Malfoy?" Harry croaked from his bed.

Draco's head shot up and he looked over at Harry with his tear filled eyes. Harry was looking at him peculiarly. Draco was so happy that he was awake that he had missed what Harry had called him. "Harry," he breathed out. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and stood. Harry was still looking at him in a way that didn't make sense. "Wait, did you call me Malfoy?" Draco asked as he recalled what Harry had said to him.

"Well, yeah, that is what I call you," Harry replied.

Hermione gasped and Ron's face went white. Draco staggered back a moment. He felt like he had just been sucker punched. He replayed the spell in his mind and then sank down into the chair. The line: _Redeat in vitam, Antequam tenuitque, _repeated over and over in his head. "May he return to life, before I took hold," Draco muttered.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said quietly as she sank into the chair behind her.

"That's a line in the spell, isn't it?" Ron asked. He leaned back against the wall and hung his head.

"What is going on?" Harry questioned, his voice clearer.

"You don't remember?" Draco asked him.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I remember getting injured and you being my healer, but somehow I'm thinking I'm forgetting a lot," he replied quietly as he looked at all three of them.

"Harry, you don't remember you and Draco? Falling in love?" Hermione questioned.

Harry's eyes widened comically as he stared at her in disbelief. "Excuse me?" he sputtered. His eyes moved away from her and settled on Draco. He could see the pain in his eyes and the longing. He glanced down at his still bleeding hands and knew that Hermione wasn't kidding. "I…I…don't know what to say," he stammered.

"If only a kiss would clear it all up like in the fairytales," Ron commented absently.

Harry's eyes scrunched up further as he looked at his red-headed best friend. "Kiss Malfoy?" he questioned in disbelief.

Draco bit his lip and looked down. He promised Ron he wouldn't break Harry's heart, but he didn't think about his own breaking. He stood. "I'm glad you're awake, Harry. It sounds like your leg is healing up quite nicely and the mental fog you've been under has been lifted. You should be able to get back to a normal life. Be an auror again, even," Draco said as he started for the door.

"Wait," Harry called out to him. Draco stopped and turned to look at him. "This may be real life, but I can tell from the look on your face that we had something before I went into this mental fog or whatever. Maybe a kiss will jog my memory," he said to him, his cheeks coloring.

Draco frowned. He wanted to kiss Harry so badly the moment he awoke, but now he wasn't so sure. He supposed that it would be a good-bye kiss and that would just have to do. He sighed and started over to him. Ron and Hermione averted their eyes as to not impose too much on their moment.

Draco sat next to Harry and looked over at him. He reached out and brushed his hair back from his forehead, his finger tracing the faded lightning bolt scar. Draco pushed his tears aside and his sadness and leaned forward, bringing his hand up to Harry's cheek to cradle it. Harry watched him the entire time, his cheeks red. Draco searched his beautiful green eyes for a long moment before he closed the distance and kissed Harry tenderly. He didn't want to scare him off. He supposed there was always hope for something down the road between them, but it would suck to start all over again.

Harry returned the kiss unsurely at first, but then he brought his hands up and cradled Draco's face in his hands, increasing the pressure of the kiss. Draco's eyes widened at how earnest Harry had become especially when his tongue slid over Draco's lips, asking for entrance. Draco obliged albeit in confusion. If they were saying good-bye and this was going to be the last kiss between them, he was glad that at least it would be a good one.

Harry broke their kiss and pulled Draco down, nearly on top of him, as he engulfed him in a hug. Tears were in Harry's eyes and Draco's confusion mounted. What was happening here? "Thank you, my love, thank you so much," Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes widened as he pushed back from Harry quickly and looked at him. "I'm sorry?" Draco questioned. Had their kiss really brought everything back to Harry?

Harry grinned at him and Draco read that grin easily. Harry had been playing a joke on him. Draco's mouth dropped open and he narrowed his gaze at him. "You horrible, horrible man," Draco said with a hint of anger, but more amusement in his tone. Hermione and Ron looked over at the two in surprise.

Harry blushed deeply and shrugged. "Well, you made me mad with your crazy spell at the conference. So, I thought that I would make us even," he replied.

"By pretending to forget that we were ever together?" Draco demanded.

Harry frowned slightly. "Well, I did think you had died," he pointed out.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and smiled. "It doesn't matter. We're even," Draco said quietly as he pulled Harry into a hug. He kissed the top of his head and held him close. "Do you really remember?" he asked quietly.

"How could I forget?" Harry replied just as quiet.

Hermione blushed deeply and cleared her throat. Ron had averted his eyes again, blushing. "I'll go find Healer O'Reiley," she stated. She stood and left the room. Ron followed behind her quickly. Draco and Harry barely noticed.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked after a moment.

Draco sat back and looked away guiltily. "I'd rather tell you when we aren't here. I'm not proud of it," he replied.

Harry frowned deeply. "Draco," he said unsurely.

"I can't tell you here. Just, I'll tell you when we get home," Draco said, his tone begging.

Harry gave him a peculiar look and nodded reluctantly. The door opened then and Hermione and Ron came back in followed by Healer O'Reiley. The healer looked at Harry in surprise. "Mr. Potter, you're awake! How is that possible?" Healer O'Reiley exclaimed as he walked over and started examining him a look of concentration and confusion in place.

Harry glanced at Draco in question. Draco looked over at the healer and spoke. "We were able to obtain the countercurse from the man who did this to him," Draco explained in a professional tone.

Healer O'Reiley glanced back at him in disbelief, but didn't ask more questions about it. "Well, it looks like you're on the mend then. Your leg is healing up nicely and your mind is clear. I think you are finally better, Mr. Potter," he told him. He looked satisfied and stood. "I think we'll observe you for one more night and then you will be able to go home." He nodded once and then left.

"Well, I think we'll get going. We'll come by and see you when you get all settled again at home," Hermione said. She walked over to Harry and kissed his forehead and hugged him. Ron shook his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for staying guys," Harry said. They both nodded and headed for the door. Harry watched as Ron and Draco exchanged a knowing look and they nodded at one another as well. Harry frowned.

Draco turned and smiled at Harry, but Harry simply frowned in response. "Harry, I know you are wondering how we got the countercurse…" Draco trailed off as Harry's expression only hardened. Harry waved his hand around a few times, muttering and then stopped, crossing his arms and staring at Draco expectantly. Draco could feel the change in the room and knew that Harry had used some auror spells to make a place safe for talking.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and ran his hand through his hair. He bit his lip before he began talking. "I'll remind you that I'm not proud of it, but I had to save you Harry and I wasn't about to let Aubrey get away with what he did to you. Besides it all worked out in the end," he stated.

"Draco, you're not helping yourself here," Harry growled slightly.

Draco sighed loudly. "You've heard of the _extractionem incantatores _spell, right?" Harry nodded and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, that was the only way I could think of to get the countercurse from Aubrey so I cast it on him, with a bit of a twist," he continued.

The twist part of his comment made Harry's stomach turn. He knew that the spell could be used with little consequence, but he also knew that it could be used in a horrible way too. He was leaning towards the latter in what he believed Draco did. "What was the twist?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I may have caused him to be frozen and feel constant stabbing pain…" Draco said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Harry's mouth dropped open and his widened. "Draco, you didn't," he said in dismay.

Draco looked down at the floor in front of him and frowned deeply. "It was the only way," he stated quietly.

"No, no it wasn't! Draco, you don't understand how dark that spell is! You didn't need to go that far with it. Draco, that takes part of your soul. Why would you do that?" Harry cried. He was sitting up more and leaning towards Draco, reaching for him.

Draco turned to him. "It was the only way to make you better! You suffered enough with the torture he put you through. He deserves to suffer for the rest of his life. I can't live my life without you and that's where it was heading with you under his control! I know how dark that damn spell was! I'm not an idiot. I knew what I was risking and you are well worth that risk!" he yelled back, trying to make him understand.

Harry leaned back, closing his eyes. He understood where Draco was coming from, but he couldn't agree with it. There was a reason that spell sent wizards and witches to Azkaban for using it, especially to that extreme. He was mad at Draco for using the spell, but he was more afraid that he would be taken by the aurors because they would find out. "Draco, the aurors will take you away once they know what you did," Harry said quietly.

"They won't find out," Draco replied.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. "Who else would be the one to cast a spell on him like that?"

"Ron and I were here the entire time," Draco replied.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "That doesn't add up, Draco," Harry stated.

"I used the duplication spell so that if it came up, Ron and I would be here and not out doing the spell," Draco explained.

"Ron knows about this?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they both do and they supported it too," Draco responded calmly.

Harry lifted his eyebrows. "I don't know what to say," he replied quietly.

"You don't need to say anything. Please, tell me you understand," Draco begged, taking Harry's hands into his own.

Harry sighed. "Draco, I need some time to process this," he said quietly as he pulled his hands carefully from Draco's grasp. Draco stared down at his empty hands. His nose started to tingle signaling that he was going to cry. He gulped and tried to stave off the tears.

"Alright, I can understand that. I'll come back later then," Draco replied.

He stood and started for the door. "Draco, I'll get in touch with you," Harry said quietly. Draco stopped. He turned to look at Harry who had averted his eyes and wouldn't look at him. Draco bit his lip. He nodded once and quickly left the room before he broke down in front of Harry. Things had just gotten worse.

**XXXX**

Draco didn't hear from Harry that night or the next day or even the day after that. He hadn't heard from him in a week. He knew by sneaking a talk with Kreacher that he was home and doing well enough physically, but Kreacher could tell that emotionally, Harry was quite burdened. He also knew that Harry wasn't talking to Hermione or Ron. That made Draco feel slightly better that at least they weren't getting his attention either. He had read an article in the Prophet about Aubrey. The aurors couldn't explain what happened to him, but they weren't too concerned about finding out if someone had harmed him. No one else seemed to care either. Draco was pleased with that outcome, but it didn't make him feel any better about the situation with Harry. He didn't understand why he was so angry or whatever was going on with him.

Draco sighed for the millionth time and started pacing in front of his floo again. He had to get in touch with Harry. He was done being ignored. He threw down some powder and called out Harry's place and flooed in. He stumbled out of the floo into Harry's kitchen. He was not in there, but Kreacher was. Kreacher looked up with a slightly startled expression.

"Oh, Master Draco, I's so glad you'res here," he said as he moved closer to him.

Draco looked down at him in slight alarm. "Is something wrong with Harry?" he questioned, worry clearly evident in his tone. Kreacher shook his head and then shrugged. "Well, nos, not in the physicals sense. He is not happy. He's misses you," Kreacher responded.

Draco frowned and nodded. He sat down at the table. "I miss him too," he said quietly. Kreacher climbed up in a seat and they both sat there in silence.

"I understand Hermione, okay? I miss him terribly and I understand why he did what he did. Just stop badgering me about it!" Harry cried from the sitting room. Draco looked over. The door was closed to that room, but he could hear them talking quite clearly. He glanced over at Kreacher who was also listening intently.

"Well, then talk to him for Merlin's sake! Draco risked being sent to Azkaban for you. If that doesn't show how much he loves you, I'm not sure what else would!" Hermione yelled back. She sounded like she was in the room with him. She probably got tired of being ignored as well and flooed over. Draco smiled smugly at this.

"I have never questioned his love this week! I know he loves me. Geez, Mione, how could I possibly think he didn't? I just…. I just don't want part of him to be gone. Whenever you cast a spell like that, it takes something from your soul. I don't want his soul to be missing a part of itself," Harry explained, a bit more quietly.

"Harry, I've read up on this spell. If it's done for bad intentions, then yes, it will take part of his soul, but Harry, his love for you drove him to cast the spell. He didn't lose a part of his soul because of it. The spell itself was horrible, but he had you, the man he loves, in mind when he cast it to save you. You can't punish him for wanting to save you," she explained.

Draco stood and moved closer to the door to hear them better. It was surprising to hear Hermione defend him so much, but he appreciated it none the less. "I'm not punishing him, Mione. I just needed some time to think through the ramifications of the spell and pray to Merlin that he wouldn't be found out. That I just can't handle. I love him, more than I thought would be possible, and if he were to go to Azkaban for this… Mione, I just… I just can't imagine that," Harry said, his tone slightly distraught.

"He's not going to go to Azkaban or be found out. Did you know that Ron and Draco made a Wizard's oath?" she questioned.

Harry gasped. "A Wizard's oath? That's a serious agreement," he said. Draco could hear the awe in Harry's voice and he hoped it would turn him around.

"Yes and you know that those can't be taken lightly and that both parties need to have the same intentions because of it. Ron will not reveal what he knows and I've made the same agreement with Draco. No one will know. He saved you, Harry, again. You've got yourself a wonderful man there. Don't screw it up because you're having a moral dilemma at the moment," she said to him. Her tone was teasing towards the end.

"You're right. I understand it more now. Geez, what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Harry asked, worry in his tone. Draco wanted to burst through the sitting room door and assure Harry that he would talk to him and hold him close and everything.

"I think he's already here," Hermione said quietly.

Draco's eyes widened and he back-pedaled into the kitchen. He stumbled into a chair at the table. Kreacher had left at some point. Maybe he knew of a better place to listen. The sitting room door opened and Draco tried to subtly compose himself before he looked guilty of listening in. He looked up to see Harry staring at him with wide, green eyes. He looked stunning as usual. Despite the dark circles under his eyes and the exhausted expression, he was still the most beautiful person Draco had ever seen.

"I'll see you later, Harry," Hermione said before she smiled at Draco kindly and slipped back into the sitting room to floo away.

"You're here," Harry whispered.

Draco felt a bit of anger slide in at being ignored for a week. "Well, you weren't coming to me so I got tired of waiting and thought I'd come to you instead. Clearly, I wasn't the only one who felt the same," he said with some annoyance.

Harry blushed deeply and walked into the room. Draco noticed that he limped slightly, but he didn't see pain in his expression. He figured that Harry would have that limp for the rest of his life, but at least there wouldn't be pain. "I'm sorry. I just had to think through it all," Harry replied.

Draco nodded. He stood and met Harry halfway. He stood a few feet away. "I know, I heard," he replied a bit sheepishly.

Harry nodded as well. "I've missed you," he said quietly.

Draco's shoulders sagged and his anger melted away. He wanted to hold Harry so badly. "I've missed you so much," he sighed.

Harry closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and held him close. He brushed a kiss against his temple and took a deep breath. Harry smelled like vanilla and treacle tart as he always did. He leaned back slightly and Harry looked up at him. Draco searched his eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed Harry deeply. It seemed like it had been ages since they had kissed.

"Master Harry, your trunk is readys," Kreacher interrupted. Draco moved his head back and looked over at Kreacher.

"His trunk? Where are you going?" Draco demanded. He started to step away from Harry, but Harry tightened his arms around Draco's waist and held him where he was.

"_We_, as in, you and I, are going to mark off one more thing on my bucket list," Harry stated.

Draco looked down at him in confusion. "Which is?" he questioned.

"We are going to a remote island where we can enjoy the warm ocean. Just you and me," he replied.

Draco's eyes widened. "But you were getting your trunk ready and you hadn't even talked to me yet," he pointed out with a frown.

"Well, I was going to make a stop before leaving," Harry responded.

Draco smiled. Harry was coming to him today anyway. "Oh. Well, I guess we still need to make that stop, don't we?"

Harry grinned slyly. "Well, we could, but really, what could you need for the island that is so remote that our section of it is completely to ourselves?"

"I need clothes of course and shoes and books and my shampoo and…." Draco began listing off everything he would need, but Harry placed a finger at his lips and shook his head. His sly smile growing.

"You won't need clothes and you won't have much time for reading and really, why bring showering stuff when you'll just get dirty, over and over again?" Harry said in a deeper voice than was truly necessary.

"But I…." Draco stopped. It dawned on him what Harry was implying and he blushed deeply at the thought of being on this island, naked the entire time and spending their time making love and…. His heart started to race and his length hardened. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him towards the floo. Harry started to laugh as he stumbled after him.

"Draco, hold on," he said through his laughter.

"No time to waste, Potter. We've got an island to get to," Draco stated as he moved more quickly towards the floo.

"Wait, you don't even know where we are going," Harry stated, still laughing.

Draco stopped short and turned to look at him. "Well, then perhaps you should lead. I'll enjoy the view on the way and it will give me some time to contemplate just how I'm going to have my way with you first when we get there," Draco said as he gestured to Harry to move in front of him.

Harry laughed and reached out to pull Draco towards him. He kissed him hard on the mouth and when they pulled away, they were both breathless. "Let's go," Harry whispered. His eyes had darkened considerably and Draco knew that they'd be lucky if they made it to the beach before they went at each other. He grinned broadly and stepped into the floo with Harry. Things had turned around for him. If someone would have told him that over a few weeks he'd be where he was now, he would have laughed at them. Now, he couldn't imagine life to be any other way and as he turned to look at Harry, before the floo rushed them away, he knew that this was going to be the best part of his life.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Alright everyone, here is the Epilogue and now this story has officially been finished. I have enjoyed this story so much and I appreciate all the support from each of you and appreciate you all sticking with me and reviewing on this story. I have no idea when I will write another Drarry story since in only a matter of days I will become a mom again as my son is due to be here in just a few days. I will write again, just not sure when :) Thanks again so much for all your reviews, favorites, and followers, I truly appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**Oh, there's some beach sex in this epilogue. You've been warned ;)**

**Chapter 34: Epilogue**

"Harry, I have sand in places that should not have sand in them," Draco complained as he rolled over on the towel that was set up on the beach.

"But think about how they got there," Harry replied. He looked over at Draco who was blushing deeply. He grinned. He slid over closer to him and propped himself up on one elbow. He brushed his fingers up Draco's side and across his stomach and up his chest, grazing a nipple before moving up to cup his face. Draco's eyes were closed the entire time and he was biting his lip, moaning quietly at Harry's touch. "I could remind you, if you like," Harry whispered huskily as he leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss to Draco's lips. Draco responded instantly and lifted his head slightly to have more contact.

They had been on the island for a week and as Draco had predicted, they didn't make it more than a minute into their arrival before they were divesting each other of their clothes and ravaging each other on the beach. The rest of the week had been spent quite similar in fashion. They spent most of their time lounging on the beach either nude or in swim trunks, but mostly nude. Harry did bring some of Draco's clothes and toiletry items in his trunk, but Draco barely wore the clothes and their showers ended up being far too erotic to remember to shampoo and wash their bodies thoroughly. Draco hadn't showered alone all week. He was amazed that they weren't burnt out on each other yet.

"Please do," Draco said in a needy tone. He opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. His eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen them and the fact that Harry had tanned so nicely only made them stand out more. Draco on the other hand remained mostly pale, only slightly tanner due to dousing himself in sunscreen to protect his skin. He realized then that Harry had been the dominating one all week and that Draco had not once been on top, well, at least when it came to sex. He wanted to change that. "Actually, how about _I_ remind you?" Draco asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Harry's eyes widened in a slight panic. He hadn't thought about reversing their roles. It piqued his interest quite a bit. "Please do," Harry whispered, repeating Draco's words from a moment ago, including the needy tone.

Draco grinned. Harry rolled off of him and they switched positions. Harry was lying back on the towel, his eyes wide with anticipation and his body tense. Draco ran his hands up Harry's legs and up to his waist, crossing his stomach and moving up his chest. He did this a few times, trying to relax Harry. "Relax, love," Draco soothed. Harry took a deep breath and felt his body relax some.

Draco settled on top of Harry and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. One of his hands rested at Harry's waist while his other arm propped him up next to Harry. He increased the pressure of the kiss and felt Harry relax even more. Harry brought one of his hands to the back of Draco's head and ran his fingers through his hair as his other hand moved down and grasped Draco's length. He moved his hand up and down him slowly. Draco stopped kissing Harry and growled slightly. Harry chuckled and didn't stop. Draco tried to push away the feelings that were coursing through him with Harry's touch, but it was proving to be hard.

He continued to kiss him and brought the hand that was at Harry's waist down across Harry's growing erection. He pulled on it a couple of times which distracted Harry enough to lose focus on touching Draco. Draco took that moment of distraction to bring his hand away from Harry's package and moved to his hole. He was suddenly nervous as he didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that he would enjoy it immensely so he didn't stay nervous for long. He broke the kiss and moved to Harry's jaw and neck. He muttered the lubrication and stretching spells as he moved down to Harry's chest and down more, kissing him lightly the entire way. Harry's breath had quickened and his back was arching slightly off the towel. Draco glanced up at him before he brought his mouth around Harry's fully hard cock and moved slowly up and down his length. Harry's breathing quickened more and he was making noises that Draco enjoyed very much.

He continued to move up and down Harry's length, keeping the speed the same. He rubbed his fingers together and felt the lubrication and took a deep breath as he began to push his finger into Harry's hole. He moved very slowly and waited for Harry to cringe like he had. He felt him tense around him, but he didn't utter a word. Draco looked up at him and saw some discomfort on his face. He lifted his head. "Harry, tell me if it is too much," he told him. Harry simply nodded and bit his lip. Draco frowned, but returned to what he was doing.

Draco pushed his finger in more and was fully inside. Harry tensed again and cried out. Draco looked up at him and saw both pain and pleasure in his face. He imagined that was how he looked the first time too. "Harry, do you want me to stop?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, most definitely not," he said through clenched teeth. Draco chuckled and went back to what he was doing. He started to move his finger in and out of Harry while he continued to move his mouth up and down his length. Harry was making some amazing sounds that encouraged Draco immensely. Draco pushed in another finger and Harry cried out, but the way he pushed back against Draco's hand, made him feel like he was heading in the right direction.

Draco continued to stretch and open Harry and soon Harry's noises were becoming more impatient and Draco knew that he needed to stop his torture and take him. He pulled his fingers out and sat up on his knees. He looked down at Harry who was panting and looking back at Draco with hooded green eyes.

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded. Draco took a deep breath and settled himself at Harry's entrance. Harry lifted his hips slightly to give Draco better access. Draco gripped Harry's hips and slowly moved forward. It was a tight fit as he was bigger than a couple of fingers, but it didn't take long or much resistance until he was fully sheathed. Harry tensed around him and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Draco waited until he adjusted to his size. Once Harry nodded, Draco started to move in and out of him slowly. It wasn't long before Harry was ready for more.

"More, Draco. Faster, deeper," he muttered nearly incoherently. Draco grinned and did as Harry requested. He lifted Harry's hips more and pushed in as deep as he could. He knew that he had reached Harry's pleasure spot by the nearly orgasmic cry that Harry made. He smirked down at him which Harry did not miss, but Draco didn't give him time to glare because he continued to push into him over and over. He lifted one hand and wrapped it around Harry's aching erection and started to move his hand up and down in the same rhythm as he moved in and out of Harry.

Within seconds, Harry cried out again. "Draco!" he cried in orgasmic bliss as hot come shot out of him and covered his stomach, chest, and even part of his face. His hole clinched around Draco then and Draco cried out as he came too, muttering things in a language that Harry didn't understand.

Soon they were both limp and Draco slid out of Harry and collapsed mostly on top of him. Both were panting heavily. Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and kissed him lazily. Harry waved his hand slowly as he muttered a cleaning charm to clean them up.

"You felt amazing," Draco muttered. He had slid more off of Harry, but he had one leg thrown over Harry's legs and one arm over Harry's stomach with his hand resting on Harry's chest. He was absently running his fingers through the hairs on Harry's chest.

"I should be saying the same to you," Harry muttered back. He turned his head and looked over at Draco. He moved onto his side and pushed himself against Draco and kissed him deeply. Draco kissed him back eagerly.

"Don't tell me you're ready to go again?" Draco said with a slight chuckle.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, I just want to kiss you. Draco, this week has been amazing. I have never felt as fulfilled as I have since we've been here, since I've been with you. I am so grateful for you. I don't know what I'd do without you," he confessed.

"You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that. As bad as this may sound, I'm glad you came into St. Mungos that day and that I was the only one who could fix you. I can't imagine my future without you in it. I don't foresee any future that doesn't include you," Draco replied.

"Draco, I remembered something the other day," Harry began. Draco looked at him curiously. "I remembered something that you said to me while I was in my fog. I'm not sure how I remember it, but it came to me the other day."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. He had said a lot of things to Harry while he was in that mental state. "What is that?" he asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "I want to marry you and have kids with you too," he whispered. His eyes were wide with his confession.

Draco's eyes widened as well as he remembered saying those words to him. "You do?" he said in a quiet voice.

"More than anything," Harry replied.

Draco smiled brightly and he leapt at Harry with a gleeful cry and planted a sloppy, deep kiss on his lips and pulled him into a tight hug. Tears came to his eyes and he shook his head to dispel them. He felt like he had cried far too much in both good and bad ways with Harry. He lifted his head and looked down at Harry who looked like he was going to cry too.

"No, we are not crying. We've done enough of that. We are starting fresh after we leave here. There will be no more crying," Draco ordered as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Okay, no crying," he replied as he tried to stop a few tears from escaping like Draco.

"I love you, Harry, so much," Draco whispered. He brought his hand up to Harry's face and cupped his cheek. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him gently.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry said against Draco's lips. His stomach growled loudly, interrupting the romantic moment. He blushed deeply as Draco chuckled slightly. Then he blushed when his stomach growled too.

"I guess we worked up an appetite," he commented. Harry laughed and nodded. "Let's go eat. I need to get out of this sun for a bit and I think I need another shower," he said as he pushed himself up from the sand. He reached his hand out and grinned at Harry. Harry took his hand and allowed him to pull him up. Draco surprised him as he looped an arm around Harry's leg and scooped him up. Harry let out a girlish cry in surprise which made Draco laugh as he started carrying Harry back to the house. Harry sighed in contentment and rested his head against Draco's chest for a moment. He kissed him gently on the shoulder.

"We start work at the end of August," Harry commented about halfway up to the house.

Draco stopped where they were and looked down at him. "What kind of work?"

Harry cleared his throat. "My name is Professor Harry Potter, Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts and you must be Professor Draco Malfoy, Potions professor at Hogwarts."

Draco's eyes widened. "Professor Malfoy? A potions professor?" he questioned in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "I sent McGonagall an owl yesterday to tell her we accepted her offer. I hope that's alright," he said, suddenly unsure if he should have consulted with Draco first.

Draco's eyes filled with tears again and Harry bit his lip nervously. "I'm going to be a potions professor," Draco whispered. Then a smile started forming on his lips and it grew broader and broader until it was nearly blinding. Harry smiled. Obviously, Draco was happy about this.

"What do you think about August 12 for a wedding?" Harry asked, moving on to another thought randomly.

Draco snapped his gaze back to Harry. "Who's wedding?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ours, of course," he stated.

Draco's eyes widened and Harry could feel his arms trembling under his weight. Harry thought he might be safer out of Draco's arms at this moment so he managed to slide himself out of his hold and stood in front of him instead. Draco was still staring at him. His eyes were getting wider and then his face fell into an expression of sheer panic. Harry frowned and shifted his weight nervously.

"That's like a month and a half away…" Draco said, his voice trailing off.

"Well, yeah, but I want to be married to you before we go to Hogwarts. That way we won't have separate living quarters and really, I think we've waited long enough to get married," Harry pointed out.

"But you can't plan a wedding in a month and a half and then you want me to start a whole new career a couple of weeks later. There is planning that will need to be done and people to see and lessons to be planned and…." Draco stopped as Harry pressed his finger to Draco's lips and shushed him. Draco looked down at him, the panic still evident in his eyes.

Harry smiled fondly at him and removed his finger and leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Draco, everything will be just fine. If there is anyone who can plan a wedding and plan potions lessons, it's you. You are by far the most gifted and skilled person I know, even trumping Mione. You can do this without batting an eyelash. I have faith in you, love," he assured him.

The panic slid away from Draco's eyes and he took on a smug expression and nodded. "Yeah, I can totally do this. I am definitely better than Hermione Granger," he stated confidently. He grabbed Harry's hand and started to pull him towards the house, his walk had a certain swagger that Harry didn't mind watching at all. He smiled to himself. He knew that by comparing him and saying he was better than Hermione, would push him in the right direction. Some habits would never die. Harry shook his head and followed behind him.

Draco stopped a moment later and turned around to look down at Harry, a frown in place. "Potter, you did that on purpose," he stated.

Harry smiled sheepishly and blushed. He shrugged. "Well, I only speak the truth," he replied.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes and then pulled Harry towards him. He kissed him deeply once and then embraced him, kissing his forehead. "I love you," he said.

Harry smiled. "I love you too."

THE END


End file.
